


Призраки любят лифты

by 2crazy4thisworld



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Author Knows Almost Nothing About T'Challa's Character, Bad Jokes, Bucky's backpack, Cuddles, Depending On Your Perspective Idk, Fluff, Happy Ending, Injuries Are Probably/Definitely Inaccurate, M/M, Nat is Also Ready to Fuck Bucky Up, Or Good Jokes?, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery Through Bad Jokes, Revenge, Road Trips, Sam Wilson Needs a Vacation, Steve Rogers and his Goddamn Sandwiches, Suicidal Thoughts, T'Challa is Ready to Fuck Bucky Up, Torture (not graphic), Vacation (ish), Viciously and Unapologetically Protective Characters, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2crazy4thisworld/pseuds/2crazy4thisworld
Summary: Роджерс-Стивен-Грант умолк.– Ты талантлив. Не бросай всё на полпути.Интересно. И хотя дружеские эмоциональные речи никак не могли объяснить угрозу седьмого уровня, Агент не мог не признать, что он был слегка заинтригован.– Да пофиг, – пробурчал Роджерс-Стивен-Грант. – Я включу музыку.АКААУ, в которой Баки – хорошо обученный убийца, а Стив – его следующая цель.





	Призраки любят лифты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts Love Elevators](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365386) by [thecommodore_squid (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thecommodore_squid). 



> Данный фик был написан автором после просмотра вот [этого](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZVd2unfoFk) трейлера.
> 
> ХХХ
> 
> TN
> 
> Фразы, сказанные на русском, выделены жирным курсивом.  
> В фике очень много нецензурной лексики, если кого-то это напрягает.  
> Бак (buck) по-английски значит «олень».  
> Сорри, если мои каламбуры покажутся вам идиотскими. Я старалась, как могла, какие-то просто перевела, некоторые нашла в интернете, некоторые придумала сама.  
> Еще, заранее прошу прощения за свои ошибки и опечатки, если таковые есть (а они на 100% есть). Если хотите, можете написать мне о них, если заметите, буду только благодарна.

 

Ему перед носом бросили на стол толстую папку.

Пустой взгляд Агента прояснился и сфокусировался на желтоватой папке с торчащими из неё клочками бумаги.

Агент поднял взгляд на Куратора.

Куратор вздёрнул подбородок и молча раскрыл папку на странице с текстом под размытой фотографией.

На фотографии был изображен маленький, худой парень, пробирающийся сквозь толпу, изо всех сил стараясь удержать в руках своё портфолио.

Анализ: Цель не представляет угрозы, если, конечно, к ней не привязана бомба с часовым механизмом или тому подобная хуйня.

Агент начал читать.

**РОДЖЕРС, СТИВЕН ГРАНТ**

Анализ: Уж очень. Туманное имя.

– Это твоя новая цель, – объявил Куратор, постукивая пальцем по фотографии Роджерса, Стивена Гранта. – Данная миссия обладает первостепенной важностью. Цель седьмого уровня, ты слышишь меня?

Рот Агента подёрнулся, ему захотелось поморщиться. Что за хуйня? Последний раз целью седьмого уровня был президент. Удивительно, учитывая, насколько безобидным выглядел Роджерс, Стивен Грант.

– Высокая скрытность. Cначала изучи его. Мы не хотим, чтобы убийство выглядело небрежным. Подстрой всё под самоубийство, понятно? У тебя это хорошо получается.

Что ни говори, это была правда. У Агента хорошо получается подстраивать многие виды убийств.

– Работаешь один. У тебя будет достаточно ресурсов, чтобы продержаться три дня. Выполнишь миссию и доложишь, прибыв на этот адрес, – сказал Куратор, стуча по листочку, приклеенному сбоку папки. – Всё ясно?

– Так точно, – сказал Агент.

Куратор решительно кивнул.

– Оденьте его, – приказал он людям в боевой экипировке. – В гражданскую одежду.

Агент протянул ноги и влез в одежду. Джинсы. Серая футболка. Достаточно удобная куртка. Перчатки. Берцы.

– Всё необходимое здесь, – Куратор протянул ему объёмистый рюкзак.

– Принято к сведению, – сказал Агент. Он надел рюкзак и тупо уставился перед собой.

– Усыпите его и подготовьте к транспортировке, – сказал Куратор.

Агент почувствовал, как его уколола игла. По венам пробежал холод, и он благодарно погрузился во тьму.

_______________

Агент очнулся брошенным в грязном переулке.

Анализ: Как обычно.

Агент встал на ноги, отмечая, что его всё ещё немного шатает. Что значит, встреча с противниками довольно неоптимальна.

Запинаясь, он вышел из переулка, металлической рукой сознательно стискивая бретельку рюкзака. Довольно неоптимальным будет растерять его содержимое.

Агент осмотрелся. Он был… где-то в городе Вашингтоне.

Вспомнив адрес Роджерса, Стивена Гранта, Агент снял рюкзак и начал рыться в переднем кармане. Он сосчитал деньги.

Пятьсот долларов на трёхдневную миссию.

Анализ: Агент может позволить себе такси.

Агент поймал такси.

– Куда? – спросил его полноватый мужчина с легкой щетиной на лице и жирными пятнами на майке.

Агент, придя к заключению, что мужчина не представляет собой угрозы (даже с учетом неоптимального состояния Агента), быстро пробормотал адрес.

– Остановись здесь, – сказал он, когда до квартиры Роджерс-Стивена-Гранта, по его подсчетам, оставалось примерно три квартала.

– Семнадцать долларов, тридцать центов, – сказал таксист, паркуясь у тротуара.

– Сдачи не надо, – Агент протянул ему двадцатидолларовую бумажку.

Приближаясь к дому Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта, Агент начал изучать местность. Он жил в хорошем районе, с малым количеством пешеходов. Окно его квартиры выходило на улицу, к огромной радости Агента. Ему не составило особого труда выбрать здание с хорошей линией обзора. Он вскарабкался по стене выбранного здания и уселся на крыше.

Он расстегнул сумку и исследовал её содержимое.

Три пистолета. Восемь ножей. Две гранаты. Снотворное и шприц. Деньги. Пакет с порошковой едой. Три бутылки с водой. Одноразовый мобильник. Оборудование для прослушки квартиры Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта.

Анализ: О да!

Агент установил свою винтовку и навёл прицел так, чтобы можно было бы разглядеть квартиру Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта.

Никого не было дома.

Агент _до хуя_ жучков напихает в квартире Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта.

Залезть в его квартиру было несложно. Роджерс-Стивен-Грант не закрывал окна. Сама квартира была довольно минималистской. Она была скорее похожа на картинку из журнала про интерьер, нежели на реальную квартиру, в которой кто-либо жил.

Но в то же время, что вообще Агент мог знать о квартирах?

Он поставил по жучку в каждой комнате, на что не ушло много времени, учитывая, что в квартире было всего три комнаты, включая ванную. Кухня в середине переходила в гостиную (и студию?). Спальня находилась за слегка приоткрытой дверью. А ванная была соединена со спальней.

Агент включил все жучки и программу для прослушки. Он протестировал каждый, щёлкнув пальцами рядом с ними, и остался довольным качеством сигнала.

Агент услышал звук вставляемого в дверь ключа.

Ему хватило десяти секунд, чтобы выпрыгнуть из окна и спуститься по пожарной лестнице: как будто его никогда и не было в квартире.

– Бля, – сказал Роджерс-Стивен-Грант одновременно со звуком, похожим на падение кучи бумаг. Агент в удивлении остановился. Он никак не ожидал, что у такого маленького парня с фотографии будет такой низкий голос. Убедившись, что наушники плотно сидят в ушах, Агент поспешил вернуться на крышу своего здания. Собирая свои бумаги, Роджерс-Стивен-Грант продолжал раздраженно что-то бурчать.

Агент расположился на крыше и взглянул в прицел своей винтовки.

Роджерс-Стивен-Грант, подпирая руками бёдра, стоял в своей кухне/гостиной/студии(?) и выглядел немножко раздражённым. Напротив чертёжного стола, который находился перед окном, из которого вылез только что Агент, он поставил свое портфолио. Роджерс-Стивен-Грант сбросил ботинки и сел за стол. Довольно долго он с насупленным взглядом разглядывал какие-то бумаги, потом открыл ноутбук.

Вдруг раздался звонкий звук, который Агенту был не знаком.

– Чё как, Роджерс? – тут же, в своих наушниках он услышал хрипловатый женский голос.

Роджерс-Стивен-Грант провел руками по волосам, заставив блондинистые пучки волос ужасно стоять торчком.

– У меня был дерьмовый день, – сказал он, и Агент вновь удивился, насколько низким был у него голос.

– Хочешь поговорить об этом? – спросила женщина, и Агент сделал вывод, что Роджерс-Стивен-Грант использовал какую-то программу для видеосвязи.

– Да не особо.

– Ладно, – сказала женщина. – Хочешь, тогда расскажу, какие глупости сегодня натворил Клинт?

– Конечно, – сказал Роджерс-Стивен-Грант, располагаясь на кресле в позе лотоса.

Анализ: Ему вообще удобно?

Женщина пустилась рассказывать об этом Клинте, позволив Агенту заключить, что объект обсуждения был очень глупым, и что Агенту не стоит заморачиваться и слушать эту историю.

Но Агент был терпеливым. Он мог долго ждать, пока Роджерс-Стивен-Грант и его собеседник скажут что-нибудь интересное.

– Как твоя книга комиксов продвигается? – спросила женщина, после какого-то периода бесполезной болтовни.

– Гм, – заёрзал в кресле Роджерс-Стивен-Грант.

– Не очень?

Роджерс-Стиве-Грант нахмурился.

– Мои герои недостаточно реалистичны, – фыркнул он. – Как их индивидуальные особенности, так и с художественной точки зрения. Пока что, это полное дерьмо. Может, комиксы это не моё, Нат. Может, мне просто смириться и заниматься графическим дизайном. Я вроде как люблю это дело.

– Но это же твоя мечта, – сказала женщина, и Агент представил, как она нахмурилась. – Слушай, Стив. Когда я впервые тебя встретила, я сразу поняла, в тебе есть нечто такое, некая сила стать когда-нибудь одним из тех редких людей, которые _на самом деле_ могут изменить мир.

Роджерс-Стивен-Грант иронично усмехнулся.

– Я подобную хуйню просто так не несу, – сказала женщина тяжёлым голосом.

Роджерс-Стивен-Грант умолк.

– Ты талантлив. Не бросай всё на полпути.

Интересно. И хотя дружеские эмоциональные речи никак не могли объяснить угрозу седьмого уровня, Агент не мог не признать, что он был слегка заинтригован.

– Да пофиг, – пробурчал Роджерс-Стивен-Грант. – Я включу музыку.

Что он и сделал: рот Агента тут же исказился от неудовольствия. Ну и хуёвая же музыка нравилась этому парню!

Она была похожа на вычурное скрежетание.

Анализ: Это задание будет трёхдневной пыткой.

_______________

Поправка: Это задание будет трёхдневной попыткой не убить себя.

Роджерс-Стивен-Грант собирался убить его. Агент был уверен в этом.

Причины:

  1. У цели был самый худший певческий голос, который когда-либо слышал Агент.
  2. Он не смотрел ничего интересного по телевизору, только какое-то шоу о дамочках с пластическими операциями, которые без конца орали друг на друга.
  3. Его единственным другом, похоже, была женщина, с которой он общался через Интернет. Настоящая трагедия, Роджерс-Стивен-Грант, ты бедный идиот.
  4. Он. Любил. Гулять.



Агент то и дело косился на всё вокруг него и неохотно волочил ноги, преследуя Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта с безопасного расстояния. Поскольку Агент поставил жучки только в квартире, слышать, что он говорит, не представляло никакой возможности, однако, Агент решил, что всё равно не пропустит что-либо важное. Сегодня, важным было только собрать разведывательную информацию.

Роджерс-Стивен-Грант зашёл в книжный магазин, который назывался «Уголок». Агент проследовал за ним внутрь и притворился, что разглядывает книжки на полках, которые, по всей видимости, оказались комбинацией комиксов, романов и биографий.

Анализ: Роджерс-Стивен-Грант был ботаном.

– Эй, парень, – сказал мягкий голос, Агенту удалось взять под контроль свой шок от удивления. Он резко обернулся лицом к мужчине.

Анализ: Уровень угрозы: весомый. Мускулистое тело. Лёгкая поза. Отстранённость во взгляде указывает на армейское прошлое.

Агент напрягся.

Мужчина поднял руки и широко раскрыл глаза.

– Эй, извини. Не хотел тебя напугать. Меня зовут Сэм Уилсон. Это мой магазин, – сказал мужчина, ухмыляясь во все 32 зуба, что немного сгладило впечатление от его грустных глаз. – Я никогда раньше тебя здесь не видел и просто хотел представиться.

Агент сглотнул, приказывая своему телу не быть таким, блядь, напряжённым.

– Здравствуйте, – сказал он на автомате.

Сэм Уилсон кивнул в сторону книги, которую он держал.

– Хочешь купить её?

Агент опустил взгляд на книгу в его руках. Это был сборник анекдотов. Он сморщил нос от неудовольствия и уже собирался сунуть книгу обратно на полку, когда Роджерс-Стивен-Грант вдруг забрёл в проход и бросил рассеянный приветственный взгляд в сторону Сэма.

– Да, – ляпнул Агент, внезапно запаниковав. – Я бы… хотел купить эту…

– Без проблем. Пойдем к кассе, – захохотал Сэм.

Агент сунул руку в рюкзак и осторожно достал из него нужную сумму денег.

– Где ты служил? – спросил Сэм Уилсон, роясь в кассовом аппарате и стараясь звучать непринуждённо.

– Что.

– Я вроде как был везде по чуть-чуть. А ты?

– Гм, – к такому допросу Агент был не готов.

– Дай угадаю. Засекречено? – сухо спросил Сэм Уилсон.

– Гм. Да.

– Круто. Со мной, в основном, то же самое, – перед тем как отдать этот дурацкий сборник анекдотов, Сэм Уилсон взглянул ему в глаза. Агент быстро перевёл взгляд. – В любом случае, желаю приятного дня.

– Тебе тоже, – было всё, что сумел выдавить из себя Агент, прежде чем выскочить из магазина, чтобы подождать, пока Роджерс-Стивен-Грант выйдет сам. Круча в руках сборник анекдотов, он пытался успокоиться.

Общение с людьми. Было крайне неоптимальным.

Летящей походкой Роджерс-Стивен-Грант вышел из «Уголка», держа в руках маленький пакет, в котором, по всей видимости, находились книги. Книги для ботаников. Агент устало выдохнул и продолжил преследовать свою цель.

Цель была скучной.

Она проследовала в продуктовый магазин и купила немного продуктов. Потом в аптеку, с длинным списком лекарств, отпускаемых по рецепту. Она встретилась с клиентом в кофейне. И, наконец, двинулась к дому.

Агент смотрел на него неодобрительно. Роджерс-Стивен-Грант был _чересчур_ нормальным по меркам Гидры для цели такого высокого уровня.

Когда это случилось, Агент пытался сосредоточить свое внимание на нюансах походки Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта.

Ели слышно ругаясь себе под нос, бездомный мужчина с остатками протеза на ноге оступился и вынужден был опереться о стену. В руках у него была большая сумка, в которой, по предположениям Агента, были его важные пожитки. Незаметно, с насмешкой на лице, к нему подошёл мужчина в костюме и пихнул ногой протез. Бездомный упал, как подкошенный.

Роджерс-Стивен-Грант сразу же бросился к бездомному, чтобы помочь ему встать.

– Я в порядке, – рявкнул бездомный, поднявшись на ноги, с искреннем гневом в голосе, и поспешил прочь.

– Вот уёбище, – не удержался от комментария Роджерс-Стивен-Грант и помчался догонять мужчину в костюме.

Мужчина в костюме бросил взгляд через плечо в сторону Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта и закатил глаза. Не останавливаясь, даже не отвечая, он бросил сигарету на тротуар.

Было заметно, как Роджерс-Стивен-Грант обдумывал, что делать с этим мужчиной, его тело напряглось, но вдруг начал звонить его телефон. Он ругнулся и взял трубку.

– Алло? – рассеяно сказал он.

Агент бросил на него ещё более неодобрительный взгляд. Почему, по меркам Гидры, этот парень был угрозой седьмого уровня? Почему, блядь, он был целью седьмого уровня?

Анализ: _Это не твое дело думать, что к чему._

(Субанализ: Агенту всё равно было интересно.)

Агент рассредоточено покачал головой. И продолжил преследовать Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта.

После того, как тем вечером Роджерс-Стивен-Грант отправился в постель, после очередной порции ещё более дебильных реалити-шоу, Агент осознал, что так и не выкинул сборник анекдотов, как ранее намеревался.

Он и завтра может это сделать. Агент запихнул книжку в рюкзак и продолжил разглядывать цель.

_______________

Дело было не в том, что Агент никогда до этого не ставил под вопрос своё задание.

А всё дело в том, что Агент вообще никогда до этого не ставил под вопрос задание.

(По крайней мере, он этого не помнил.)

Проблема в том, что Агент не видел причины, почему Роджерс-Стивен-Грант мог быть принят за такую высокую угрозу. Конечно, первый уровень, можно ещё понять. Первые уровни попадают под прицел за такие обыденные вещи, как выступления против определенных политик, которые поддерживает Гидра.

Но седьмой уровень?

Седьмой уровень означал значительную опасность для стабильности общества, как это понимал мир. А Роджерс-Стивен-Грант явно не представлял опасности. Он даже помог бездомному мужчине без ноги, не ожидая при этом благодарности.

Он слушал дерьмовую музыку и смотрел дерьмовые передачи, и каждое утро, чтобы прожить ещё один день, ему приходилось глотать по пятнадцать-двадцать таблеток.

Так что. Агенту было немного не по себе. Что строго запрещалось. Он не был запрограммирован на то, чтобы ставить под вопрос отданные приказы.

Но… Было трудно не усомниться, так как Роджерс-Стивен-Грант был пиздец каким безобидным.

_______________

_Да ну нахуй._

Шла середина второго дня миссии.

Роджерс-Стивен-Грант снова вышел по каким-то делам, на которые Агент даже не стал заморачиваться, и по причинам, которые он даже и не пытался осмыслить, Агент решил зайти в «Уголок».

Сэм Уилсон улыбнулся ему во все зубы.

– Эй, ты вернулся, – весело сказал он.

Агент медленно кивнул.

– Можешь ничего не покупать, – продолжил Сэм Уилсон. – Просто составь мне компанию, если хочешь.

– Из меня фиговая компания, – выдавил из себя Агент, сглотнув. Он внутренне содрогнулся: его голос звучал таким монотонным, словно он был роботом.

– Я варю кофе. Не уходи, – усмехнулся Сэм Уилсон.

Агент немного поколебался, притворяясь, что разглядывает обложку комикса.

Сэм Уилсон вернулся и протянул Агенту чашку кофе.

– У меня нет ни сахара, ни прочей хрени, – сказал он извиняющимся тоном.

– Так пойдет, – передёрнул плечами Агент. Он сделал глоток. Кофе было горьким, но Агент пробовал кое-что и похуже.

К тому же, горчинка была как бы даже приятной.

Какое-то время они с Сэмом Уилсоном пили в тишине.

– Как тебе сборник анекдотов? – внезапно спросил Сэм Уилсон.

– Что? – Агент бросил на него слегка встревоженный взгляд.

– Ну, сборник анекдотов.

Агент почувствовал, как на его лице начала загораться кожа. Что было. Крайне неприятно.

– Я его ещё не открывал, – хмуро сказал он. Книжка всё ещё была в его ебучем рюкзаке. Бля, ну почему он её ещё не выбросил?

– Могу поспорить, интересное чтиво, – решил поддразнить его Сэм Уилсон, моргая глазами.

Агент просто уклончиво кивнул, не совсем догоняя, что ему на это надо было ответить.

Но Сэм Уилсон больше ничего не сказал. Он просто сел в неуместное для книжного магазина кресло-мешок и вдохнул аромат кофе с довольной улыбкой на лице.

Агент неловко топтался на месте.

Сэм Уилсон не смотрел на него, как на какого-то психа, и Агент, решив, что это будет уместным, осторожно сел на пол, на безопасное, в случае угрозы, расстояние от Сэма Уилсона.

Они пили свой кофе в тишине, из-за чего Агент внезапно почувствовал прилив тепла. Когда они закончили, Агент задержался на минуту, перед тем как поставить пустую кружку на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Сэма Уилсона.

– Мне пора, – пробормотал он, всё тем же, блядь, позорным монотонным голосом.

Сэм Уилсон просто кивнул.

– Ладно. Ещё увидимся.

Агент вышел из «Уголка» и направился к тому магазину, в котором находился Роджерс-Стивен-Грант, когда ему стало скучно.

Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта там уже не было.

Лицо Агента исказилось от раздражения. Он отсутствовал буквально всего лишь пять минут.

Но ведь Роджерс-Стивен-Грант не мог так уж далеко уйти.

Агент уже обдумывал свой маршрут поиска, когда услышал тихий звук от падения в ближайшем переулке. Любопытно. Он пошёл посмотреть.

Роджерс-Стивен-Грант, подняв кулаки, стоял лицом к лицу с довольно мускулистым мужчиной. Он сплюнул комок крови, и Агент насупился. Что тут вообще происходит?

– И это всё? – сказал Роджерс-Стивен-Грант.

– _Не дёргайся_ , – сказал мускулистый мужчина. И замахнулся кулаком в сторону Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта.

Анализ: Роджерсу-Стивену-Гранту не нужна была помощь Агента: у него самого, и без мишени на спине, хорошо получится загнать себя в могилу раньше срока.

Но, к потрясению Агента, Роджерс-Стивен-Грант уклонился от удара с умелым изяществом, крутанулся на месте, как танцор, и пнул качка ногой по коленке.

Мускулистый мужчина потерял равновесие, но быстро встал.

– _Охуел?_ – прорычал он.

– Ты _не дергайся_ , – сказал Роджерс-Стивен-Грант, сквозь разбитую губу, с ухмылкой, лишённой чувства юмора.

– Ты псих, уёбывай из моего переулка, – бросил мужчина.

Роджерс-Стивен-Грант передёрнул плечами и уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда мужчина вдруг пробормотал сквозь зубы что-то, что Агенту не удалось разобрать. Роджерс-Стивен-Грант развернулся на половину, и не успел Агент моргнуть, как Роджерс-Стивен-Грант прижал предплечье к шее мускулистого мужчины.

– Заткнись, нахуй, – сказал он со злостью, пока мускулистый мужчина пытался откашляться, потом, с большей уверенностью, развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Всю дорогу до квартиры Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта Агент не переставал хмуриться.

Анализ: Очевидно, это была не первая драка для Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта. Он умел постоять за себя, несмотря на свое хрупкое телосложение и прочие проблемы со здоровьем.

(Субанализ: Может это частично и стало причиной, почему Гидра хотела его убрать? Он мог постоять за себя?)

((Субсубанализ: Как-то это неправильно.))

Роджерс-Стивен-Грант пришел домой и вежливо отклонил звонок по Скайпу от его единственного друга. Вместо этого, он достал пакет со льдом, приложил его к лицу и начал рисовать что-то за чертёжным столом.

Он явно не собирался как следует обрабатывать раны на лице. Для этого требовалось нечто посущественней, чем пакет со льдом. _Соберись уже, Роджерс-Стивен-Грант._

Агент начинал чувствовать лёгкое раздражение из-за всей ситуации, так что он отвернулся от прицела винтовки, решив покопаться в своём рюкзаке.

Он замер, когда увидел сборник анекдотов.

После долгих колебаний, Агент вытащил книгу и открыл её на первой странице.

Он просто прочтёт несколько тупых шуток, чтобы чуток отвлечься от этого дурацкого задания.

_______________

Агент прочёл почти половину книги, когда осознал, что Роджерс-Стивен-Грант заснул у стола.

_______________

Начался третий день.

Сегодня Агент должен убить Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта.

И, если уж быть полностью откровенным, Агент был немного сбит с толку, почему он всё ещё не сделал этого. Это было бы _несложно_.

Но как будто что-то в его состоянии приказывало ему _подождать, хотя бы пару минут_ , даже при том, что Агент осознавал, что это была идиотская затея.

Кроме того. У Агента был ещё целый день впереди. Спешить, вроде как, было некуда.

Агент с запозданием отвлекся от своих, с каждым моментом всё более сбивающих с толку мыслей, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, что Роджерс-Стивен-Грант куда-то намылился, возможно, на встречу с клиентом.

Что ж.

Агент был не в состоянии проследовать за ним. Он… барахлил. Сильно. Крайне неоптимальные условия для полевой работы.

Но он мог бы немного покопаться в квартире Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта, пока тот не вернётся. Может быть, неисправность уйдет, если он найдет что-то объясняющее, почему цели был приписан седьмой уровень.

Агент проник в квартиру через то же окно, из которого вылез, когда ставил жучки.

Сначала Агент решил порыться в гостиной. У Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта была куча книг: в основном комиксы и биографии, что было странным сочетанием, пока Агент не вспомнил, что именно эти книги продавал в своем магазине Сэм Уилсон. В заголовках книг не было ничего особенно предательского, так что Агент двинулся в кухню.

И тут же, блядь, замер на месте.

На столешнице, осуждающе глядя на Агента, на бумажной салфетке лежал бутерброд. Агент осторожно приблизился к нему и увидел кусочек альбомной бумаги с надписью.

_Голоден? Я сделал тебе мощный бутер :)_

_\- Стив_

 

Анализ: …

Рядом с подписью был довольно профессионально нарисован небольшой скетч, на котором цель предлагает бутерброд зрителю.

Пугающе трясущимися пальцами Агент взял бумагу и перевернул её, чтобы посмотреть, было ли что-то на обратной стороне.

Там ничего не было.

Анализ: Что за хуйня здесь творится?

Кому он…

_Кому…_

Анализ: _Ты знаешь кому_.

У Агента пересохло во рту. Такого никогда не случалось: он был… Агент был слишком хорош в своем деле, а тут…

Стив Роджерс каким-то образом сумел заметить его.

Это было единственным объяснением.

Стив Роджерс с его ебучей улыбкой на лице, и его ебучими скетчами, и его ебучем бутербродом.

Агент должен остаться в квартире. И убить ублюдка, как только тот войдет в дверь.

Вместо этого, Агент продолжил таращиться на бутерброд, легкая дрожь против воли прошибала его тело.

И что ему теперь делать?

Агент запаниковал.

Он схватил бутерброд и записку и вылетел из квартиры, назад к своему закутку на крыше.

Агент дышал тяжело, в глазах мутнело, но он продолжал пялиться на бутерброд. Это был приличный (типа) бутерброд, с помидором, листом салата, жареной говядиной, горчицей и ещё какой-то хуйней (Агент этого не знал и _не хотел знать… блядь_ ). Он смял записку в комок и отбросил в сторону, наблюдая, как она приземлилась в нескольких футах от него.

И что ему теперь, блядь, делать?

Ему не выдавали инструкций на случай, если случится что-то подобное. Ещё никогда никому не удавалось обнаружить Агента, по крайней мере до того момента, пока он сам этого не хотел. Ещё никогда у него не было цели, которая обнаружила бы его и зачем-то решила сделать ему бутер, да ещё с такой действительно милой запиской???

Анализ: Ему пиздец. Гидра обо всём узнает. Они жёстко его накажут, чего давненько не случалось, насколько правильно мог припомнить Агент (нечто, что ему никогда не нравилось предполагать). Действительно, седьмой уровень… этот ебучий Стив, что б его, Роджерс, только что всё испортил своей… своей…

_Добротой_ , тихо, но уверенно, подсказал ему голос из глубины души.

Агент в ужасе издал подавленный стон. Этого не должно было случиться. Он не должен был самодумничать. Вся это ебучая миссия была проёбана с самого начала.

Программа Агента была переписана двумя _очень_ сильными желаниями.

  1. НЕ ПОЗВОЛЬ ГИДРЕ ВНОВЬ ТЕБЯ НАКАЗАТЬ.
  2. НЕ ПОЗВОЛЬ ИМ ПРИЧИНИТЬ ВРЕД СТИВУ РОДЖЕРСУ.



– _Нет,_ – прошипел Агент, плотно стискивая глаза. Всё это неправильно.

По крайней мере, он знал, что нужно было сделать, в случае сбоя программирования.

Неуклюже, он потянулся к пистолету, который уронил сбоку от себя, снял предохранитель и вставил пулю.

Он закрыл глаза и засунул в рот ствол, ожидая, когда палец надавит на курок, ожидая, ожидая, _ожи_ …

(Программирование кричало спустить курок. Но те другие два инстинкта каким-то образом превосходили его. Его руки ужасно тряслись. Пустив пулю себе в голову, он выполнит только одно из двух желаний. Гидра придёт за Стивом Роджерсом – это лишь вопрос времени.)

Руки Агента так сильно тряслись, что он уронил пистолет, который тихо приземлился к нему на колени.

– Блядь, – грубо бросил Агент, вдавливая ладони своих рук в глаза, пытаясь заставить их перестать трястись. Его правая рука судорожно передёрнулась, чего никогда раньше не случалось. В ужасе от реакций своего собственного тела, со стучащими зубами, Агент схватил, чтобы придержать, свою правую руку левой.

Бутерброд безмятежно пялился на него.

Может… Может в ближайшие дни Агенту ещё удастся выяснить, почему Стив Роджерс был седьмым уровнем. Может, срок выполнения задания был лишь ориентировочным. Может, трёх дней было недостаточно для сбора разведданных.

Анализ: Эта миссия не нуждается в дополнительном времени для сбора информации.

(Субанализ: Агент не сможет убить Стива Роджерса без причины. Только не после того, как тот с такой заботой сделал ему этот дурацкий бутер.)

Он… Он просто понаблюдает за квартирой ещё несколько дней. Не такое уж, блядь, преступление – растянуть миссию ещё на пару дней. Это просто взбесит Куратора, что приведёт к тому, что Агента накажут. Но в данный момент Агент был не в состоянии думать об этом.

Вместо этого, он свернулся в клубок и попытался заставить свои конечности перестать трястись. Он нерешительно схватил записку, смял её и засунул в карман своих джинсов, пока ветер не сдул её.

Он закрыл глаза.

_______________

Стив Роджерс вернулся домой и весело улыбнулся, заметив пустую столешницу.

Агента начало подташнивать.

Стив Роджерс открыл компьютер и позвонил по Скайпу своему единственному другу, они какое-то время болтали о произошедших за последние дни событиях, и как Стиву Роджерсу въебали по лицу, пока Стив Роджерс не сказал:

– Мне кажется, за мной кто-то следит.

Он сказал это таким беспечным тоном, что Агент оперся на локоть, чтобы более внимательно взглянуть в прицел своей винтовки. И, да. Лицо Стива Роджерса абсолютно ничего не выражало.

Повисла долгая пауза.

– Что, – сказала единственный друг.

– Ага. Я не знаю, я только мельком видел его пару раз. Просто предчувствие, понимаешь. Короче, я сделал ему бутерброд.

Повисла ещё одна долгая пауза.

– Стив, – тихо сказала единственный друг, – ты думаешь, что тебя преследуют, и ты сделал своему возможному сталкеру бутерброд?

– И он забрал его, – гордо объявил Стив Роджерс, расправляя плечи.

– Стив, – снова сказала единственный друг, и от нервозной нотки в её голосе Агента передёрнуло. – Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это опасно?

Стив Роджерс просто подёрнул плечами.

– Мне просто кажется, что он плохо питается, и всё, – пробормотал он. – Я продолжу кормить его.

– Даже не думай.

Стив Роджерс вызывающе вздёрнул подбородок, и Агент вдруг понял, что тот сейчас скажет.

– Не указывай мне, что делать.

_(Как это, блядь, типично для тебя, Стив Роджерс)._

– Ты ведёшь себя без нужды беспечно. Это полный идиотизм, – презрительно усмехнулась единственный друг.

– Ну, он пока никому не причинил вред.

Анализ: О, моё невинное наивное дитя, что за хуйню ты несёшь.

– Я приеду в Вашингтон в выходные, чтобы присмотреть за тобой, – раздражительно выдохнула единственный друг.

Стив Роджерс вздохнул.

– Ладно, – сказал Стив Роджерс, немножко довольным тоном.

Агент вновь почувствовал, как дрожь пробежала по его конечностям. Как же, нахуй, он устал. Он позволил себе полусвалиться к основанию своей винтовки, закрыл глаза, продолжая слушать низкий голос Стива Роджерса.

– Как он выглядит? – спросила единственный друг более мягким тоном.

– Мне пока не удалось как следует рассмотреть его. Но у него длинные волосы. И рюкзак, – неуверенно ответил Стив Роджерс.

Агент почувствовал раздражение. Как Стив Роджерс вообще заметил такую хуйню?

– Не очень-то подробное описание, – единственный друг выдавила лёгкий смешок.

– А, да заткнись ты. Он не хотел, чтобы его заметили, – неуклюже хохотнул Стив Роджерс.

– Это чрезвычайно опасно, – сказала единственный друг, её голос вновь стал серьезным.

– Ээ, – сказал Стив Роджерс. – В худшем случае, хотя я и не думаю, что до этого дойдет, я использую технику, которой вы с Пегги меня научили.

Что ещё за Пегги? Это она научила Стива Роджерса драться?

– Ты убиваешь меня, Роджерс, – только простонала единственный друг.

– За это ты меня и любишь, – при этих словах Агент услышал улыбку в голосе Стива.

Анализ: Стив Роджерс был ещё тем, блядь, дурачком.

_______________

Агент чувствовал себя сугубо неоптимально.

Спустя примерно шестьсот двадцать четыре минуты после Инцидента с Бутербродом, его начало прошибать холодным потом.

Ещё примерно через три минуты дрожь усилилась до такой степени, что его зубы начали бесконтрольно стучать.

Стив Роджерс спал, неуклюже и некомфортно навалившись на чертёжный стол. Агенту хотелось разбудить его и перенести на кровать. Потому что. Он находился прямо перед окном, что давало ему или любому другому снайперу идеальную линию для выстрела.

А тем временем Агент продолжал по-тихому сходить с ума.

_УБЕЙ ЕГО._

**_НЕТ._ **

_НО НАКАЗАНИЕ._

**_ЕСЛИ ТЫ ТАКОЙ САЧОК, ВСАДИ ПУЛЮ СЕБЕ В РОТ._ **

_ВСАДИ ПУЛЮ В РОТ СТИВА РОДЖЕРСА._

**_НЕТ._ **

Всё это выматывало.

Агент смутно понимал, что его программирование просто не было рассчитано на длительное время. И всё же для него стало неожиданностью то, что оно начнет отказывать уже через какие-то три дня.

Анализ: Он не мог вспомнить, сколько длилась самая долгая миссия, на которой он когда-либо был. Единственное, что он помнил, это его программирование, и настоящее пребывание в сознании. Было совершенно очевидно, что он никогда не находился в сознании дольше, чем три дня.

Агент вдруг заметил, что пялится на свое оружие с возрастающей нервозностью. Дёргающимися пальцами он его разобрал. Он… Он всё ещё собирал информацию. Пока не было потребности применять силу.

Агент так завёлся и запутался, что чуть было не заметил, как проснулся Стив Роджерс.

Стив Роджерс тихо застонал, и от звука его низкого голоса Агент успокоился, ну только чуть-чуть. Этот звук был чем-то знакомым.

Стив Роджерс сварил себе чашку кофе, на голове у него был кавардак, и его футболка сползала с плеча, обнажая узкую ключицу, которую Агент мог бы запросто сломать, не моргнув ни…

**_ХВАТИТХВАТИТХВАТИТ._ **

Правая рука Агента снова яростно передёрнулась, и он стиснул зубы.

Стив Роджерс налил вторую чашку кофе.

Анализ: У него что… были друзья, _помимо_ Единственного Друга?

Он не притронулся ко второй чашке и спокойно пил из своей (скорее всего его кофе был без кофеина, который вероятно мог убить его). Он проглотил, как обычно, свои таблетки, потом собрал грязные вещи и потащил их в подвал. Перед тем, как выйти из квартиры, он довольно очевидным толчком сдвинул вторую чашку кофе к центру столешницы.

Анализ: Ооо.

Агент сжал зубы, чтобы они перестали стучать, и поспешил к квартире Стива Роджерса. Он осмотрел чашку и обнаружил около неё небольшой стикер с надписью.

 

Если хочешь поболтать, вернусь через 20 минут.

\- Стив.

 

Агент вздохнул и бросил хмурый взгляд на набросок чашки кофе с улыбающимся лицом.

Он заглотил кофе за меньше, чем двести секунд, даже не пытаясь усомниться в своих инстинктах, схватил стикер с подписью и положил в карман.

Он поставил пустую чашку в мойку. Только вежливости ради.

_ТЫ ЗАСВЕТИШЬСЯ, ИДИОТ._

**_ОН УЖЕ ЗНАЕТ, ЧТО Я ЗДЕСЬ._ **

_Н А К А З А Н И Е._

**_ИДИ. НАХ._ **

Анализ: Агенту стоит прекратить разговаривать самому с собой.

Он вернулся к своему закутку на крыше и, чтобы как-то успокоить свой разгорячённый мозг и отвлечься, начал листать сборник анекдотов.

Его губы подёрнулись на второй странице. А эти шутки были довольно смешными.

Ему стало любопытно, сочтёт ли их таковыми Стив Роджерс.

Стив Роджерс вернулся в квартиру, стараясь не выглядеть слишком обнадёженно. Его лицо помрачнело, когда он понял, что в квартире никого не было, однако, он тут же рассмеялся, когда подошёл к раковине и, предположительно, увидел в ней пустую чашку.

– О, Боже, – проворчал он, растирая рукой лицо. – Я схожу с ума.

Агенту легко было понять его.

Обе стороны раздражающего диалога в его голове согласились.

До конца дня Стив Роджерс так и не сделал ничего инкриминирующего. Большую часть времени он просто слонялся без дела, что, на самом деле, было хорошо, так как на это было не очень интересно смотреть, и Агент чувствовал, что того гляди воспламенится или его разорвет на куски, ну или что-то типа того.

Анализ: Это было бы сугубо неоптимально.

(Субанализ: Ты уверен в этом?)

Агент решил отдохнуть от задания примерно на тридцать минут. Поскольку задание продлится дольше, чем изначально предполагалось, ему потребуются кое-какие вещи.

Первое, что он решил сделать, это зайти в «Уголок».

– Привет, – сказал Сэм Уилсон.

– Как мне купить телефон? – спросил Агент.

Сэм Уилсон усмехнулся.

И затем, вместо того, чтобы снабдить его указаниями, он заявил, что всё равно наступило время его перерыва, и что он проводит Агента куда ему нужно.

Агенту не хотелось признавать, но это немного ободрило его. Сэм Уилсон уж точно не являлся угрозой. Возможно, даже наоборот.

Агент неумело повертел в руках телефон, и Сэм Уилсон с улыбкой на лице добавил свой номер в список его контактов, чтобы потом Агент мог связаться с ним. На это Агент только кивнул. Они шли по улице, Агент продолжал трястись всем телом, его живая рука дёргалась почти нестерпимо, но Сэм Уилсон даже бровью не повел. Потому что он был противоположностью угрозы.

Агент размышлял, как рассказать Сэму Уилсону одну из шуток из сборника анекдотов, когда что-то яркое попалось ему на глаза. Он остановился, яростно вздрогнув, когда кто-то задел его, проходя мимо.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Сэм Уилсон.

– Да, – сглотнул Агент и заставил свои ноги двигаться дальше.

Сэм Уилсон проследил за его взглядом.

– Тебе нравится эта футболка?

Футболка была красной. Надеть её было бы тактическим идиотизмом. Но красный цвет. Ему нравился.

– Нет, – солгал Агент.

– Мне кажется, она тебе пойдет.

Агент бросил быстрый взгляд на свою серую футболку, выданную ему Куратором. А ещё, будет тактическим идиотизмом, пренебрегать гигиеной. На дурные запахи и поношенную одежду обращают внимание. Две футболки помогут это исправить.

Поскольку Агент продолжал молчать и стоять, не двигаясь, (кроме правой руки, которая (опять) передёрнулась), Сэм Уилсон зашёл в магазин и рассмотрел красную футболку.

– Она не очень дорогая.

Агент взглянул на ценник. И вправду. Ещё одним тактическим идиотизмом будет не купить футболку за хорошую цену.

Он отключил мозги, когда покупал футболку. Выйдя из магазина, его колбасило ещё более яростно.

Сэм Уилсон просто приветливо улыбался ему, как будто он почти гордился им.

Сэм Уилсон определённо был противоположностью угрозы.

После того как он попытался немного привести себя в порядок в общественном туалете, Агент вернулся к своему уголку. Он надел красную футболку и немедленно застегнул куртку, чтобы скрыть красный цвет.

Его явно уносило всё дальше и дальше.

Агент вздохнул, взглянул сквозь прицел на Стива Роджерса и увеличил громкость на приборе, чтобы его послушать.

Стив Роджерс, ужасно фальшивя, подпевал на кухне какой-то кошмарной-прекошмарной музыке, покачивая бедрами и готовя что-то, что, как мог предположить Агент, было каким-то макаронным блюдом.

Агента перекосило. Песня была о каких-то фейерверках. Что за хуйня. Кому нравится петь о фейерверках.

Однако, похоже, Стив Роджерс наслаждался собой. То, как он пританцовывал, притягивало внимание к узкой линии его бедер и обтягивающим…

Агент моргнул и с угрюмым лицом отлип от прицела. Он решил пока не обращать внимания на Стива Роджерса и достал сборник анекдотов.

_Тук-тук, кто там, козлины._

Агенту удалось прочитать только две страницы, когда его конечности снова начали так сильно трястись, что он не мог больше разобрать ни слова.

Он уронил книгу, так как больше не мог держать страницы.

Вот отстой. Агент практически _мечтал_ снова очутиться в криокамере. Стив Роджерс и его бутерброды _реально_ всё портили.

Агент действительно не знал, что ему делать дальше, поскольку, похоже, что он был больше не в состоянии держать в руках вещи. Или сфокусироваться. Он закрыл глаза и позволил и дальше действовать ему на нервы ужасному исполнению Стива Роджерса дерьмовой песни о фейерверках. Его умственное и физическое состояния были сугубо неоптимальными. Он разваливался, распадался на куски – скорее всего, безвозвратно.

В данном состоянии, он не заметил, как его сознание погрузилось во тьму.

_______________

Агент проснулся с чувством, что его только что шибанули током.

Он тяжело дышал, адреналин пульсировал по его конечностям, пока наконец его сознание не прояснилось, собравшись в настроенный, как у винтовки, прицел.

Он посмотрел вокруг себя.

Анализ: Безопасно.

(Субанализ: Это не может быть правдой.)

Обходя по периметру крышу, Агент издал тихий горловой звук, который прозвучал практически как рык.

Его конечности в данный момент не тряслись.

В переулке он заметил агентов, готовящихся к чему-то вроде нападения. Агент увидел Куратора, раздающего указания, и почувствовал, как через его кожу прошла волна холода.

Это был страх или ярость?

Анализ: Агент не связался с Гидрой, хотя и должен был это сделать. На миссии седьмого уровня. Они прислали отряд, что завершить то, что он начал, и потом наказ…

В голове Агента опустело.

Анализ: Стив Роджерс.

Агент вышел из ступора, защёлкнул замки своего рюкзака так, чтобы он был надёжно пристёгнут к его телу. Не останавливаясь, он схватил свою винтовку (его единственная вещь, не помещавшаяся в рюкзак) и спрыгнул с крыши.

За рекордное время он пролез через окно Стива Роджерса, тишина в его голове превращалась в неистовый гул.

Это было ужасно.

Стив Роджерс вышел из спальни, выглядя растерянным, но при этом _настороже_ , сжимая руки в кулаки. Агент заметил, как его горло подпрыгнуло, когда он сглотнул, как его глаза скользнули по винтовке и выражение лица ожесточилось.

Анализ: _Ну, ты, блядь, придурок. Нельзя с помощью кулаков победить человека с винтовкой._

– Надо валить, – выпалил Агент. Тихий ужас в его мозгу начинал управлять его действиями гораздо решительней, чем когда-либо его программирование справлялось с этой задачей.

– Что за хуйня? – сказал Стив Роджерс.

– Надо убираться отсюда. Пошли.

– Нет. Что за нахуй, ты кто?

– У нас нет времени на … – Агент стиснул зубы.

– Я не идиот, – сказал Стив Роджерс, скрещивая руки на груди.

( _Позволю себе не согласиться._ )

Агент издал звук неудовольствия.

– Ты в _опасности_ …

– Да у тебя, блядь, винтовка в руках, – вставил Стив Роджерс, поднимая с осуждением бровь. – Единственная опасность, которую я сейчас вижу – это ты.

– Если бы это был я, – начал терять терпение Агент, – то ты бы уже был мертв.

Анализ: Кто, блядь, мог бы подумать. Последнее время всё прям шиворот-навыворот.

Стив Роджерс закатил глаза.

– Я звоню копам.

– Нет, – взмолился Агент, его зрение сузилось. Он полез в карман и достал смятый стикер. – Я…

Стив Роджерс узнал свою записку и его лицо озарилось.

– Ох… Ты мой сталкер.

– Никакой я, нахуй, не сталкер, – Агент попытался выглядеть оскорблённым.

– Ты следил за мной?

Агент издал жалобный стон.

– Нет времени на семантику.

– Точно сталкер, – настоял Стив Роджерс, уже совершенно другим тоном. Менее жёстким. Более дружелюбным. Его чувство собственной безопасности и легкость, с которой он доверял людям, явно внушали опасения.

– Я не… – Агент яростно выдохнул. – Пора сваливать.

– Мне как-то не хочется.

– Предоставление тебе выбора было лишь формальностью.

– Теперь мне ещё меньше хочется следовать за тобой, – сузил глаза Стив Роджерс.

– Пожалуйста.

Стив Роджерс пожал плечами, после чего напыщенно удалился в свою спальню. Всё это того гляди доведёт Агента до приступа.

Через пять полных минут, Стив Роджерс вернулся с сумкой через плечо.

– Только потому, что ты попросил вежливо, – саркастически пробормотал он. – И если в итоге ты окажешься серийным убийцей, я предупреждаю тебя, у меня есть друзья, которые найдут тебя и разорвут на куски.

Агент закатил глаза, не снизойдя до ответа, схватил руку Стива Роджерса и потянул за собой, заставляя его перейти на более широкие, чем Стиву Роджерсу было по нраву, шаги. Ему пришлось почти что бежать.

У входа в здание Агент огляделся по сторонам, чтобы удостовериться, что всё чисто. Зная, что у Стива Роджерса нет машины, Агент просто методически вломился в первую попавшуюся, и завел её без ключа.

– О, замечательно. Теперь мы нарушаем закон, – Стив Роджерс разглядывал его с пассажирского сиденья.

– Заткнись, – пробурчал Агент, трогаясь с места.

Три машины, вылезшие из прикрытия, сразу же последовали за ними.

– Ат, блядь.

– Что? – сказал Стив Роджерс. – Что происходит?

Агент стиснул зубы.

– Пристегни, ремень, нахуй,– сказал он, перед тем как втопить педаль газа.

Стива Роджерса отбросило вперёд, но всё же он умудрился удержать равновесие, опиревшись о приборную доску. Он поморщился, пристегнул ремень, и Агент поджал губы, отметив, как другие машины тоже поддали газу.

– Ещё больше правонарушений? – немногословно спросил Стив Роджерс.

Агент не снизошел до ответа, лишь продолжал вилять по менее загруженным, но всё же довольно забитым, характерным для Вашингтона, дорогам.

В Нью-Йорке было ещё хуже.

Анализ: Откуда ему было это известно?

Он задвинул эти мысли на потом и крутанул руль так, что они свернули в переулок с односторонним движением.

Первая машина пропустила поворот, но остальные две завернули за ними, Агент внутренне приободрился.

– Как ты можешь так вести машину? – говорил Стив Роджерс. – У тебя на спине рюкзак. Это, должно быть, неудобно. И, мне кажется, такому крутому похищению с погоней необходима музыка…

Стив Роджерс протянул руку к радио, но Агент бросил на него свирепый взгляд.

– Нет.

– Что?

– Никакого радио.

Стив Роджерс выглядел оскорблённым.

Агент сделал ещё один крутой поворот, и они оказались на по-дурацки выглядящем круговом перекрестке. Что за хуйня. Улицы Вашингтона были такими путанными.

Агент вывернул руль в обратном направлении, тем самым развернув машину на 180 градусов. Обе машины Гидры успели развернуться, но им не удалось сделать это так же быстро.

– Ты знаешь, куда ехать?

– Конечно, – соврал Агент.

Стив Роджерс смотрел на него с невероятным осуждением и выглядел чересчур спокойным для текущей ситуации.

– Езжай этой дорогой, если хочешь убраться из города, – сказал он, показывая рукой. – И если ты хочешь сделать что-нибудь очень незаконное, что поможет сбросить оставшихся двух, я предлагаю поехать в обратном направлении по односторонней улице.

Агент готов был пересмотреть свое мнение о навыках выживания Стива Роджерса.

Он расстегнул ремень.

А может и нет.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Помогаю, – сказал он туманно, и Агент весь взъерошился от раздражения. Стив Роджерс прополз на заднее сиденье и чуть-чуть приоткрыл боковую дверь. Он залез в свою сумку за чем-то, бросил оценивающий взгляд в сторону машин Гидры и швырнул что-то через дверь.

– Что это было? – потребовал ответа Агент. Тем временем Стив Роджерс с самодовольным выражением лица вернулся на переднее сиденье и пристегнул ремень.

– Увидишь через секунду.

Ближайшая машина Гидры начала вилять, шины завизжали. Агент бросил взгляд на колёса и увидел, что передней шины больше не было на месте. Посыпались искры, и машина слетела с дороги.

Агент моргнул.

– Это что ещё за хуйня такая была?

– Я взял с собой мольберт с довольно острым углом, – сказал Стив Роджерс, слегка пожимая плечами.

– Зачем.

– Это мой любимый мольберт.

Агент был наполовину озадачен, наполовину раздражён.

– Через пару кварталов будет улица одностороннего движения.

– Спасибо.

Агент был готов поворачивать, когда последняя машина Гидры решила срезать угол, предугадав его поворот. Машина Гидры врезалась в их правую заднюю сторону, отправив их собственную машину в неуправляемый полувираж.

– Блядь, – сказал Агент и начал лавировать рулем так, чтобы они выскочили из виража. Каким-то образом, ему это удалось, и они рванули в сторону горизонта (а не по улице с односторонним движением).

Они услышали, как вдалеке завыли сирены. Агент сделал резкий поворот, потом ещё несколько, для перестраховки. Он бросил машину в середине переулка и быстренько раздобылся новой. Стив Роджерс молчаливо следовал за ним.

Только когда они выехали из города, у Агента снова начали трястись конечности, адреналин резко выветривался из организма.

Анализ: Просто заебись.

У него болела голова.

Стив Роджерс молча сидел, покусывая свою губу, внезапно он стал выглядеть довольно усталым и немного напуганным.

– О, Боже, – прошептал он, роняя голову на колени. – Меня похитили, и я полноправно поучаствовал в погоне.

– Это не было похищением, – оскорблённо ответил Агент. – Ты пошёл со мной добровольно.

Стив Роджерс только простонал. Он чуть приподнял голову.

– Что происходит? Ты и вправду собираешься убить меня?

_УБЕЙ ЕГО УБЕЙ ЕГО УБЕЙ ЕГО УБЕЙ ЕГО_

**_ИДИ НА ХУЙ, МОЗГ, ЗАТКНИСЬ, НАХУЙ_ **

_УБЕЙ УБЕЙ УБЕЙ УБЕЙ_

**_ХВАТИТХВАТИТХВАТИТХВАТИТ_ **

Стив побледнел, когда молчание Агента превысило допустимый предел.

– О, Боже, ты это сделаешь.

– Нет, – поспешно сказал Агент.

– Да ты, блядь, заколебался.

Агент призадумался.

– Ты прав.

– Почему ты заколебался?

– Сбой программы это тот ещё, нахуй, психологический кошмар.

Стив Роджерс моргнул очень медленно.

– Что?

– Что?

Стив Роджерс покачал головой, как бы пытаясь привести себя в порядок.

– Кто были те ребята? Что он делали?

Агент вздохнул. Его правая рука раздражительно вздрогнула, и руль в его руках немного дернулся.

– Они работают на Гидру.

– Это что ещё за хуйня?

Агент пожал плечами.

– Меня не особо посвящают в детали, – ответил он туманно.

– Зачем я им нужен?

– Я не знаю.

– Они пришли за мной, так?

– Так точно.

Стив Роджерс зажмурился.

– Ты что, только что сказал… – он покачал головой. – Не важно. Почему ты спас меня?

Агент нахмурился.

– Я не знаю.

– Ты хоть что-то знаешь?

– Что-то, – уклончиво сказал Агент, искоса бросая взгляд на указатель в сторону Нью-Джерси. Фу. Он перестроился на другую полосу. – Возможно, из-за бутерброда.

– Что?

– Ну, ты сделал мне бутерброд. Я спас тебя. Теперь мы в расчёте.

Стив Роджерс немного побледнел.

– Я бы не назвал это «в расчёте».

Агент нахмурился.

– Я бы назвал.

– Почему ты следил за мной?

– Я не следил.

– Ладно, – фыркнул Стив Роджерс. – Почему ты… – он преувеличенно саркастически изобразил воздушные кавычки. – … _наблюдал за мной?_

– Я не хочу говорить об этом, – Агент втянул голову в плечи.

Анализ: _НАКАЗАНИЕ._

(Субанализ: Он только что сломал программирование. Просто чтобы вернуть парню долг за то, что тот сделал ему бутерброд. Что за хуйня. Не, ну правда, что за хуйня.)

– Ладно. Я заслуживаю кое-что знать.

– Ты делаешь вкусные бутерброды, – соглашательски сказал Агент.

Стив Роджерс вскинул руки в раздражении.

– Ладно. Можешь ничего мне не рассказывать. Просто. Когда мне можно будет вернуться домой?

Агент нахмурился.

– А, скорее всего, никогда.

Стив Роджерс неуклюже открыл рот.

– Что?

– Они всегда будут следить за твоей квартирой, это самый первый шаг.

– Зачем так напрягаться, чтобы навредить мне? – сказал Стив Роджерс, тон его голоса поднялся до практически истеричной высоты.

Агент замер. Бля. Он не знал как вести себя с эмоциональным Стивом Роджерсом.

– Гм. Оказывается, ты угроза очень высокого уровня? – неуверенно сказал он.

Стив Роджерс, бледнеющий с каждой минутой всё сильней, провёл руками по волосам.

Агент запаниковал.

– Почему призраки любят лифты? – выпалил он.

Стив Роджерс медленно зажмурился.

Агент откашлялся, чувствуя, как его лицо начало вспыхивать, что было сугубо неоптимально.

– Потому что… потому что они поднимают их дух.

Стив Роджерс снова зажмурил глаза.

– Ты что, только что неудачно пошутил?

Агент даже как бы обиделся. Это была отличная шутка. Когда он прочёл её, его губы искривились в улыбке.

– Так точно, – нервно ответил он.

– Мой сталкер – ботан.

– Я не сталкер.

Стив Роджерс впал в немного тревожащую тишину. Подтянув плечи ближе к ушам, он глядел в окно. Агенту было интересно, о чём он думал. Ему было интересно, чувствовал ли он, что его разум был его тюрьмой.

Наконец, Стив Роджерс взглянул на него: выражение его лица стало более смиренным, но при этом с чем-то вроде упрямой решимости. Агент осторожно глянул на него краешком глаза.

– Как тебя зовут?

– Что? – сказал Агент.

– Зовут, – раздражительно повторил Стив Роджерс. – Если я застрял с тобой надолго, я должен знать твоё имя.

Агент озадаченно нахмурился.

– У меня нет… имени.

– У тебя нет имени, – с каменным выражением лица сказал Стив Роджерс.

– Нет. Для оптимального функционирования не требуется.

Стив Роджерс, похоже, лишился дара речи, лишь неловко ёрзал на сиденье.

– Ну, это просто глупо. У каждого человека есть имя. Знаешь, что? Я назову тебя как-нибудь.

Что?

Стив Роджерс задумчиво уставился в окно. Шоссе проходило через довольно скучную местность. В основном, вокруг были поля и деревья. Ничего такого, о чём можно было бы потом написать друзьям. Несколько оленей пробежало мимо машины.

– Бак… Баки. Как звучит? – сказал Стив Роджерс.

– Это ненастоящее имя, – Агент сгустил брови.

– Конечно, настоящее, – оправдываясь, сказал Стив Роджерс, как будто он только что не выдумал его, когда увидел стадо оленей.

– Неа.

– Ну, хочешь, я придумаю ещё что-нибудь?

– Нет, – ответил Баки, как будто Стив Роджерс только что предложил ему съесть его собственную блевотину.

Стив Роджерс попытался скрыть улыбку.

–Ну, тогда Баки. А меня можешь звать Стивом.

Стив.

Анализ: Чувство теплоты в груди Баки, скорее всего, связано со Стивом.

– Хорошо.

_______________

Терпеть судороги вновь стало практически невозможно.

Баки чувствовал, что Стив наблюдал за ним так, словно пытался проникнуть в самую его душу. От этого он начал ёрзать на сиденье. Он бросил хмурый взгляд на тёмную пустую дорогу и стиснул зубы.

Его правая рука дёрнулась.

Баки засунул её под бедро, решив вести машину металлической.

Он заметил, как Стив мельком взглянул на металл и тут же отвернулся. Почему-то, это доставило ему непонятное удовольствие.

– Я голоден, – сказал Стив, когда Баки больше уже не мог сдерживать клокотание своих зубов.

Баки бросил на него свирепый взгляд, но Стив лишь продолжил пялиться на него, вызывающе вздёрнув подбородок.

– Хорошо.

Он свернул с шоссе на ближайшем тупиковом выезде. Они припарковались на пустой стоянке заправки.

– Деньги у меня в рюкзаке, – выдавил из себя Баки.

– У меня есть свои деньги, – недовольно ответил Стив.

– Тебе нельзя использовать свою кредитку. ГИДРА отследит нас.

Стив сначала не знал, что ответить, потом расстроенно выдохнул:

– Дашь мне десятку?

Баки протянул ему двадцатку. Они оба притворились, что не заметили, как сильно при этом дрожала его рука.

– Я вернусь через минуту.

Стоило только Стиву исчезнуть из поля зрения, лоб Баки глухо ударился о руль управления. Он сделал несколько глубоких дрожащих вдохов, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Он вёл себя абсолютно иррационально.

Вся серьёзность того, что он натворил, наконец-то начала укладываться в его голове: его дыхание становилось всё более неровным и неистовым, судороги – более яростными.

Анализ: Это самая серьёзная неисправность, которая когда-либо с ним случалась.

Существует два (три) возможных варианта того, чем всё это кончится:

  1. ГИДРА снова схватит его, убьёт Стива и ЖЕСТОКО накажет Баки.
  2. ГИДРА убьёт их обоих.



(3. Каким-то чудом им удастся выжить. Сбежать.)

Баки несколько раз ударил головой по рулю. Это просто пиздец. Что ему теперь делать?

Ему хотелось связаться с Сэмом Уилсоном. Ему хотелось вернуться к тому моменту, когда его ещё не назначили на это задание. Ему хотелось, чтобы Стив вообще не стал целью.

Стив забрался в машину и молча сидел, пока Баки изо всех сил старался успокоиться.

Когда он поднял голову, не чувствуя себя ни капельки легче, Стив сказал:

– Мне нужно позвонить Нат.

– Что, – жёстко сказал Баки. У него пересохло в горле, что напомнило ему обо всех тех разах, что он просыпался в криокамере. Или на стуле, что уж тут говорить.

– Я должен позвонить Нат и предупредить её, что я в порядке.

Баки пытался придумать, что можно было бы возразить, но в итоге, просто потянулся к рюкзаку и бросил Стиву телефон:

– Воспользуйся им. Выбрось тот телефон, что у тебя сейчас, в мусорку.

– Электронику нужно относить в специальные центры по переработке, – ответил Стив рассеянно, набирая номер на телефоне Баки. – Ущерб окружающей среде, вызываемый электронными отходами, изрядно недооценивают, к тому же, с ним можно довольно легко бороться.

– Просто выкини симку, что на задней панели.

– Я попробую найти ближайший центр по сдаче отходов, – сказал Стив, игнорируя его указания.

Анализ: Он просто _прелесть_.

Стив приложил телефон к уху.

– Привет, Нат.

– Привет, – услышал Баки приглушённый голос Единственного Друга. – Кэ паста?

Стив тепло закатил глаза и закинул ноги на приборную панель, потом, подумав, видимо, что не стоит этого делать, убрал их обратно на пол. – Ну. Я познакомился со своим сталкером.

– Я не…

Стив шикнул на него.

У Единственного Друга хорошо получалось растягивать тишину, не предвещая этим ничего хорошего.

– Он клёвый.

– Стив, – с нажимом сказала Единственный Друг.

– Я в безопасности. Вообще-то он, вроде как, определенно спас меня от тех других людей.

– Что? – сдавленно сказала Единственный Друг.

– Ага. Как ты говоришь, они себя называют?

– Гидра.

– Ага, Гидра. Баки не очень много знает о них, но они, как выяснилось, хотят убить меня, – сказал Стив обманчиво спокойным тоном.

С другой стороны трубки воцарилось ещё одно, не предвещающее ничего хорошего, молчание.

– Мы в безопасности, – продолжал настаивать Стив. – Теперь мы едем в путешествие, или что-то типа того. Баки сказал, что я не могу вернуться в Вашингтон.

– Ты сказал, что твоего сталкера зовут Баки? – спросила Единственный Друг.

– Да.

– И ты сказал, что Гидра пыталась убить тебя?

Стив нахмурился.

– Хм. У меня складывается впечатление, что ты знаешь, кто они такие?

– Неправда. Мне известно столько же, сколько тебе. Я просто. **_Блядь, но почему я вечно влипаю в подобное дерьмо._**

– Я не знаю русского, Нат.

Баки, пытаясь помочь, прошептал перевод.

– Ах. Неважно. Похоже, что Баки знает.

– Могу я поговорить с ним? – голос Единственного Друга прозвучал жёстко.

– С Баки?

– Да.

Стив протянул трубку Баки, у которого всё ещё тряслась рука, тем не менее, ему в итоге удалось неуклюже поднести к уху телефон.

– Гм. Алло.

– **_Слушай сюда, уёбок,_** – рявкнула Единственный Друг, и Баки сразу же распрямился и вжался в сиденье. – **_Если ты хоть пальцем тронешь Стива, я лично вырву твой позвоночник, вытащу его через твою глотку и засуну так глубоко тебе в задницу, что у твоего внутреннего кровотечения начнется свое собственное внутреннее кровотечение. Я ясно выражаюсь?_**

– **_Предельно._**

– **_Хорошо. А теперь, кто ты такой, и как ты связан с Гидрой?_**

Что-то в её голосе не оставляло ему никакого другого варианта, кроме как сказать правду.

– **_Я их Агент. Чуть менее недели назад мне дали задание: устранить Роджерса-Стивена-Гранта, седьмой уровень угрозы._**

– **_И что было дальше?_** – проворчала она.

– **_Бутерброд сломал программирование. Нужен новый протокол,_** – прошептал Баки саднящим голосом.

– **_Защищай его так, словно твоя жизнь зависит от этого. Потому что так и есть. После того, как вы будете уверены, что сбросили Гидру, доложите, когда прибудете в Бруклин. Дальше я всем займусь. Докладывайте мне о своем статусе каждые двенадцать часов._**

– **_Так точно._**

– Хорошо. А теперь верни трубку Стиву.

Когда Баки растерянно протянул ему телефон, Стив смотрел на него взволнованно. После этого он ненадолго отключился и не уже слышал, чем закончился разговор.

По прошествии некоторого времени Стив потянулся к радио, тем самым выведя его из состояния транса.

– Не надо.

Стив скрестил руки на груди.

– И почему, блядь, нет? – что ни на есть, заканючил он.

– Твой музыкальный вкус. Неоптимальный.

Стив выглядел ошеломлённым.

– Чего-чего, мой музыкальный вкус?

– Неоптимальный, – Баки задумался, потом поправил: – _Сугубо_ неоптимальный.

Стив закрыл лицо руками и разразился истеричным смехом.

– Понятно, – он сделал глубокий вдох. – Понятно.

Баки поморщился.

– Это неправильно. Высокие уровни стресса должны естественным образом указывать на неоптимальные ментальные и эмоциональные состояния.

– Какой-то хуёвый у тебя словарный запас.

Баки ещё сильнее нахмурился.

– У меня нормальный словарный запас.

– Бак, он слишком формальный.

Анализ: Позитивная реакция на имя «Бак».

Стив откашлялся.

– Да пофиг. Я в порядке.

– Неправильно

– Иди на хуй.

Баки пожал плечами, его руку снова свело судорогой.

 – Если тебя это успокоит, мои эмоциональное и психологичное состояния также экстремально неоптимальные, – сердито произнес он.

– Да не особо, – пробурчал Стив, прикладывая щёку к стеклу.

В машине воцарился покой.

Стив, по понятным причинам, был расстроен. Также как и Баки. Поэтому. Существовал лишь один способ исправить положение.

– Какую награду получают разработчики пистолетов?

Стив бросил на него испуганный взгляд.

Уголки губы Баки поползли вверх, когда он произнес:

– Пулитцеровскую премию.

Стив громко вздохнул и ударил лбом по стеклу.

Баки откашлялся, теперь уже активно пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

– Где оттягиваются по выходным коровы?

– Пожалуйста, не надо.

Баки выдержал театральную паузу.

– В Мууууузее.

– Нееееееееет, – сказал Стив, хотя и он уже начал смеяться.

– Что скелеты кладут на крышу?

Стив затряс головой, прикрывая рот рукой и пытаясь сдержать смех.

– Черепицу. Череп-пицу.

– О, Боже. Прекрати.

Баки решил сжалиться над Стивом, но только потому, что был на 62% уверен, что шутки хоть и ненамного, но подняли Стиву настроение. Баки придётся поблагодарить Сэма Уилсона. Сборник анекдотов, как ни странно, оказался полезным капиталовложением.

Менее чем через двадцать минут Стив погрузился в беспокойный сон.

Баки тихо выдохнул, игнорируя спазм, пробежавший по его правой руке.

У него было задание.

_______________

Проснувшись, Стив вёл себя довольно неоптимально.

Он издал недовольный стон, прищурившись, с великим раздражением посмотрел на солнце, и протёр глаза. На голове у него был кавардак. Баки решил ничего не говорить ему об этом, потому что, хотя он и выглядел ужасно, это было даже по-своему уморительно.

– Хорошо поспал? – спросил Баки. Слова звучали странно, слишком нормально из его уст.

Стив издал ещё один рассерженный стон и бросил хмурый взгляд на блестящую на солнце приборную панель.

– Кофе, – сказал он спустя тридцать две минуты резким и грубым голосом.

Баки свернул с шоссе и подъехал к Старбаксу. Он подождал в машине, пока Стив оплачивал свой заказ.

– А ты не хочешь, – начал Стив, недоумённо моргая, – снять свой рюкзак?

– Нет.

– Ясно, – Стив залез в свою сумку и достал контейнер с таблетками, которые он проглотил вместе с кофе.

– Не хочу возвращаться на автостраду, – сказал Баки, отъехав и ища заправку. – Поедем живописным маршрутом.

– Куда? – проворчал Стив, не отрываясь от своего кофе.

– Не знаю.

– А где мы сейчас? – спросил Стив через минуту всё ещё хрипловатым голосом.

Баки моргнул.

– Где-то в Пенсильвании.

Губы Стива изогнулись в ухмылке.

– Хочешь попробовать _хоги_ на обед? – спросил он странным глумливым тоном.

– Что такое хоги?

Стив пристально смотрел на него какое-то время.

– Ну это. Так пенсильванцы называют бутерброды.

Анализ: Стив издевается над пенсильванцами.

– У пенсильванцев есть только три хорошие вещи, – начал Стив. – Стейки с сыром, мягкие крендели и Вава.

– Хорошо.

– И ещё, – сказал Стив, похоже, начиная приходить в себя, – могу я попросить не ехать через Нью-Джерси?

– Конечно. Почему? – немного обеспокоенно спросил Баки. Что не так с Нью-Джерси?

– Потому что это Нью-Джерси, – сказал Стив.

Баки ненадолго призадумался.

– Откуда ты?

– Бруклин.

Анализ: Это всё объясняет.

(Субанализ: И всё же, Баки до конца не был уверен, как это что-то объясняло, помимо едва уловимой манерной медлительности речи Стива, которая иногда проявлялась в его словах. Эта его особенность была особенно заметна сразу же после его пробуждения.)

– Напиши Единственному Другу, – сказал Баки, сверившись с часами на приборной панели. – Скажи ей, что ты жив и не в настроении.

– Ты что только что назвал Нат Единственным Другом?

Баки почувствовал, как его лицо начало загораться. Вот блин.

– Так точно.

Стив вздохнул, но всё же напечатал сообщение.

– Могу я включить радио?

– Нет.

Стив включил радио.

Баки нахмурился.

Стиву старался не обращать на него внимание, пока он не нашёл станцию, на которой, конечно, играла всё такая же ужасная музыка.

Баки подавил довольно настоятельное и сильное желание врезать своим металлическим кулаком по радио. Это вряд ли подтолкнёт к установлению хороших отношений и, скорее всего, напугает Стива.

Прослушав несколько ужасных песен, Стив повернулся к Баки.

– Так что? Какой план? – сказал он со странно оптимистичным выражением лица.

– План, – тупо повторил Баки.

– Ну да. Место назначения? Куда мы едем?

Баки на секунду растерялся.

– Гм.

Лицо Стива помрачнело.

– Оу. Ты ещё не до конца всё продумал.

Агент ещё никогда не планировал задание только для себя.

– Гм. Конечной точкой является Бруклин, – Единственный Друг может выполнять обязанности куратора, пока он во всём не разберётся. Если _вообще_ разберётся.

– Это не так далеко от Вашингтона, – настороженно отметил Стив.

– …Ты прав.

Несколько минут Стив пялился в окно.

– Я ещё никогда не покидал восточное побережье, – признался он, странным нерешительным тоном.

Баки нахмурился.

– Ты хочешь посетить достопримечательности запада?

Стив фыркнул.

– Я просто говорю, что пока мы в бегах, мы должны по полной воспользоваться положением. Почему бы не превратить нашу ситуацию в полноценное дорожное путешествие? – сказал Стив, неопределённо улыбаясь. – Мы можем завернуть к Великому Каньону, или что-то типа того.

Эта идея сразу же привела Баки в восторг.

– Да. Великий Каньон, – он потер рукой вверх-вниз по колену, стараясь унять дрожь. – Мы можем поехать к Мосту Золотые Ворота.

– Гора Рашмор.

– Йеллоустон.

– Национальный парк Бэдлендс.

– А потом обратно в Бруклин.

Стив лучезарно улыбнулся ему, и Баки попытался не скукожиться от всей этой ослепляющей яркости.

– Можем мы ещё заехать в Диснейленд?

Баки бегло взглянул на него.

– Посмотрим, сколь денег мне удастся содрать с Гидры.

Стив сам себе ухмыльнулся, и Баки по непонятной причине почувствовал, как его лицо опять начало вспыхивать. Что за хуйня?

Он откашлялся.

– И часто ты превращаешь смертельно опасные приключения в дорожные поездки?

Стив разразился смехом, который никак не помогал Баки справиться с жаром на лице.

– Это хобби, – пошутил он, и губы Баки подёрнулись улыбкой.

В машине воцарилась тишина, и теперь уже Баки не хотелось так неистово разломать радио. Странно.

– Ты голоден? – спросил Стив после того, как солнце поднялось и оказалось у них над головами. Он постоянно щурился, и Баки хотелось, чтобы в их фургоне не было этого окошка верхнего света.

– Я не знаю, – сказал Баки. На самом деле, он даже не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз ел настоящую твердую пищу, чтобы сразу после этого его не стошнило. Бедный бутерброд Стива не заслужил своей участи.

– Ты не знаешь, – тупо ответил Стив.

– В рюкзаке были необходимые нутриенты, но они предназначались на три дня. Я сумел растянуть их на пять, – Баки немного нахмурился. – Вполне возможно, что моё тело истощено.

Стив заметно сглотнул.

– Ты не можешь почувствовать это?

Баки на секунду взглянул на Стива, пытаясь облечь свои мысли в слова.

– Тяжело отличить голод от других ощущений.

Стива, очевидно, не сбила с толку тактика использования словаря технических терминов, которую Баки использовал для уклонения от темы.

– Тебе больно?

– Ты голоден?

– Да, – сказал Стив, выглядя при этом отчего-то взбешённым. Баки затаил дыхание, при этом внутренне радуясь, что ему удалось избежать неприятной беседы. Он остановился у ближайшего ресторана и сдвинулся, чтобы расслабиться на сиденье, пока Стив будет ходить за едой.

– О, нет, мистер. Ты идешь со мной, – тут же сказал Стив.

Баки презрительно окинул его взглядом, но поскольку от Стива исходила аура праведного гнева, он понял, что сопротивление в данной ситуации было бесполезно. Баки издал смутный звук недовольства, но всё же вылез из машины.

Пока его ноги не соприкоснулись с тротуаром, он лишь догадывался, насколько измотано было его тело. Он оступился на первом же шаге, и потом ему пришлось опереться о фургон, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

– Ах, вот блядь, – у Баки внезапно закружилась голова, поэтому голос Стива прозвучал для него как-то издалека. – Пошли.

Баки смутно почувствовал, как Стив обернул его руку вокруг своих узких плеч и потянул его внутрь ресторана, тяжело дыша под тяжёлым весом Баки.

Официантка оценивающе взглянула на них, когда они заплетающимся шагом зашли внутрь. Она попыталась изобразить дружелюбную улыбку.

– Чем я могу вам помочь?

– Столик на двоих, пожалуйста. И, если можно, можем мы сесть за какой-нибудь в дальнем углу? – вежливо спросил Стив. – У него ПТСР.

– Да ни хуя, – пробормотал Баки, для этого немного придя в себя.

Стив закатил глаза.

Лицо официантки понимающе потеплело, отчего Баки немного ощетинился.

– Конечно. Ждите здесь. Я принесу вам хлеб, пока вы ждёте.

Баки, всё ещё напряжённо трясясь и чувствуя слабость, на автомате съел все куски хлеба, что Стив протянул ему. Конечно, он осознавал, что ему нужно восстановить силы. Иначе, он будет не в состоянии защитить их от угрожающей опасности. На этом задании, на которое он сам подписался, на каждом шагу им угрожала опасность.

У Баки обострилось бдительность, и он заметил, что сидит на месте с отличной видимостью. Стив добросовестно занял позицию, которая открывала всему миру его шесть часов. Стив ел спагетти из цельнозерновой пшеницы и долбил его по ноге.

Он натужно улыбнулся.

– Я заказал тебе лёгкой пищи, которая должна прийтись по душе твоему желудку, и при этом восстановить твои силы. Ты должен поесть.

– Спасибо, – пробурчал Баки и заставил себя проглотить что-то неаппетитное на вид. – Твои бутерброды вкуснее, – промямлил он, поглощая еду, его желудок уже начал твердеть и неприятно напрягаться.

Стив закатил глаза, но что-то в этом жесте было необычно ласковое.

Когда Баки потянулся к своей истощающейся заначке денег, чтобы заплатить за еду, официантка улыбнулась ему и сказала:

– Спасибо вам за службу.

Баки вжался в сиденье.

– Гм. Пожалуйста, – прошептал он, презирая себя. Такая херня предназначается людям типа Сэма Уилсона. А не Баки, который только убивал, и убивал, и убивал…

– Пошли, Бак, – сказал Стив, подталкивая его локтем. – Нам пора.

Анализ: Удивительно, но маленькие прикосновения Стива, похоже, успокаивают его.

Они успели проехать около двадцати минут, когда судороги в животе Баки стали совсем невыносимыми. Он съехал на обочину и остановил машину, чтобы ему можно было проблеваться сбоку от дороги. Его живот болел, блевотина застряла в волосах.

Стив смотрел на это со всё тем же выражением праведного гнева, что и раньше.

– Тебе нужно сегодня помыться, – было всё, что он сказал, когда Баки с пристыженным выражением лица вернулся в машину.

Баки потёр рукой лоб, оттягивая отъезд.

– Мне нужно достать денег, – побормотал он.

– Тебе нужно поспать.

Баки пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

– И убедиться, что оружие не повреждено.

– И убедиться, что ты начинаешь привыкать к твердой пище.

Баки вздрогнул от этих слов, пытаясь скрыть этим свои судороги. Он завёл машину и отъехал от обочины.

Стив вздохнул, достал альбом и карандаш из сумки и разложил их на коленях.

– Мы переночуем сегодня в мотеле, хорошо? По крайней мере, _мне,_ временами, нужно спать в настоящей кровати. Сколиоз достал.

– Хорошо, – сказал Баки, пытаясь не думать об этом, пока они пробирались просёлочными дорогами через деревни Пенсильвании.

_______________

Они нашли дешёвый мотель.

После того, как они сняли комнату, Баки удостоверился в их безопасности, как следует изучив место. Он старался не зацикливаться на их скудном запасе денег. Скоро он вспомнит пин-коды к картам Гидры. Но это не было его проблемой номер один на данный момент, так что он отбросил всё эти мысли на какое-то время и сосредоточился на проверке безопасности в комнате.

Стив с любопытством смотрел на него, осторожно усевшись на край единственной в комнате кровати.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил он через какое-то время.

– Проверяю безопасность.

– Оу. Круто.

Стив включил телевизор, чтобы посмотреть новости, но Баки выключил громкость.

Анализ: Безопасность в комнате оставляла желать лучшего. Баки придётся сохранять бдительность.

Стив издал ироничный звук.

– Не могу поверить, что этот расист и вправду может победить на выборах.

Баки бегло взглянул в телевизор. Когда он увидел обветренное лицо политика, который был больше похож на постаревшую кинозвезду, нежели на политика, по непонятной причине, холодок пробежал у него по спине.

– _Госсекретарь, Александр Пирс по опросам избирателей пока опережает Полковника Джеймса Роудса. Ожидается, что он с явным перевесом победит на всеобщих выборах._

– Наверное, они опять подделают результаты во Флориде, – тихо сказал Баки, не совсем понимая, откуда ему было об этом известно.

Стив озадаченно посмотрел на него.

– Гидра, – сказал Баки, указывая на Пирса.

Рот Стива исказился от неудовольствия.

– Я ни хуя не знаю о Гидре, но я уже ненавижу их.

– Ты на удивление хорошо справляешься со всем этим, – сказал Баки, повторно собирая винтовку, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не повреждено.

– Я хорошо умею подстраиваться под ситуацию, – сказал Стив, с опаской глядя на оружие. Он чуть потянулся, и его футболка приподнялась немного и обнажила узкую полоску бледной кожи. Баки почувствовал себя как-то странно и решил отвернуться. – Хочешь принять душ? Я послежу за ситуацией.

Баки заколебался.

– Хорошо. Ты знаешь, как пользоваться оружием?

– Ага. Снять предохранитель, прицелиться, нажать на курок.

Баки выдохнул.

– Сойдет, – он бросил в его сторону пистолет и тихо потопал в ванную.

Анализ: Душ определенно не представлял угрозы.

Баки провёл по-дурацки много времени, пытаясь отмыть себя, перед тем как его накрыло беспокойство и тревога, и он быстро вышел из душа.

Баки взглянул на себя в зеркало и задумался. Его тело выглядело… истощённым. Он был худым, его лицо было болезненного землистого цвета. С выпирающими костями. Он выглядел. Серьёзно. Больным.

Теперь понятно, почему Стив так сильно хотел накормить его.

Баки надел свою красную футболку, но не надел куртку. Он завернул рукава до локтей, хмурясь, какое-то время глядя на свою металлическую руку, прежде чем надеть джинсы и вернуться в комнату.

– Твои волосы выглядят по-идиотски, – сказал Стив со своего места на кровати. Баки почувствовал себя странным образом довольным собой, когда заметил, что пистолет всё ещё был у него в его руках.

– Это тебя напрягает? – спросил Баки, прочёсывая пальцами волосы.

– Да не, просто у тебя смешной вид.

Это было неоптимально.

– Как мне это исправить?

Стив тихо рассмеялся и наполовину сполз с кровати, чтобы порыться в своей сумке.

Он протянул Баки резинку для волос.

– Ты можешь завязать их сзади этой резинкой.

Баки пялился на резинку дольше, чем было социально оптимально.

Стив снова засмеялся, и лицо Баки опять загорелось.

– Дай сюда. Я сам всё сделаю.

Молча, Баки протянул ему обратно резинку.

– Повернись.

Баки немного напрягся при мысли о том, что ему придётся повернуться спиной, и особенно из-за того, что ему надо будет обнажить свою шею.

Стив только дружелюбно взглянул на него.

– Не волнуйся, Бак. Я прикрою твои шесть часов.

Баки фыркнул и осторожно повернулся.

Стив сдвинулся и сел на колени, и Баки почувствовал, как его пальцы художника нежно потянули за его волосы. Глаза Баки практически закрылись, наслаждаясь прикосновением. Стив собрал его волосы в маленький хвостик и обернул резинку вокруг него несколько раз. Сразу же после того, как Стив отстранился, несколько прядей высвободились из хвоста и упали ему на лицо, загибаясь в сторону щек. Но. Всё же. Это намного улучшило его способность видеть.

Он обернулся, и Стив широко улыбнулся.

– Блин, я даже не подозревал, что у тебя такие убийственные скулы. Теперь ты _точно_ не выглядишь смешно.

– Гм. Спасибо, – пробурчал Баки, пригнув голову, чувствуя себя как-то… странно.

Стив резко упал на постель и притянул телефон Баки поближе к себе.

– Я позвоню Нат.

– Хорошо, – сказал Баки. Он с интересом разглядывал сложенную карту Соединенных Штатов. – Можешь дать мне маркер?

– Какого-нибудь определенного цвета?

– Красный, – выпалил Баки, после чего он почувствовал себя как-то тупо.

– Держи, – сказал Стив и протянул ему понтовый художественный маркер.

Баки открыл карту и, поизучав её какое-то время, начал ставить на ней маленькие кружочки.

Стив начал болтать с Единственным Другом.

– Привет, Нат.

– Привет, Стив. Как дела?

– Я в порядке, – сказал Стив. – Мы в мотеле, это должно помочь моему сколиозу.

Баки взглянул на красные точки и начал соединять их линиями.

– Как у вас с деньгами? – спросила Единственный Друг.

– Баки сказал, что он украдёт немного у Гидры, так что у нас всё отлично.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – повисла пауза. – Откуда ты знаешь, что ты с ним в безопасности?

– Он тебя слышит, – сказал Баки.

Стив с Единственным Другом пропустили его слова мимо ушей.

– Он пока не сделал ничего такого, чтобы заставило меня усомниться в нём, – просто сказал Стив.

Анализ: О, милый.

(Субанализ: _Ты должен рассказать ему, в чём заключалось твое первоначальное задание_.)

((Субсубанализ: Нееееееееееееееееет.))

Единственный Друг вздохнула. Кажется, она была измотана. Баки мог ей посочувствовать.

– Стив, я, конечно, очень сильно люблю тебя, но твой инстинкт самосохранения, прям скажем, оставляет желать лучшего.

В этом мнении Баки сходился с ней. Может быть, Единственный Друг не так плоха, как он думал.

– Я сам могу принимать решения, – раздражённо фыркнул Стив.

Баки закончил с линиями на карте и побрёл в сторону кровати, из-за плеча Стива мельком взглянуть на лицо Единственного Друга.

У неё была бледная кожа и рыжие вьющиеся волосы. Сногсшибательные, но холодные зелёные глаза. Баки нахмурился, его брови сошлись на переносице. Единственный Друг взглянула на него, и её брови полезли вверх.

– Я что-то здесь не улавливаю? – спросил Стив, после того как тишина совсем чуть-чуть, но затянулась.

– Я не знаю, – сказал Баки.

Единственный Друг сердито посмотрела на него.

– **_Ты – Зимний Солдат._**

– **_Я что?_**

Единственный Друг покачала головой.

– Неважно. Но нам надо будет позже поговорить. Серьёзно поговорить.

С каждой секундой Стив становился всё более подозрительным.

– Нет, вы не будете говорить позже. “Серьезно”, – он даже глумливо изобразил воздушные кавычки. – Что за хуйня творится, Нат? Я не идиот.

– Я… Я когда-нибудь стрелял в тебя? – неуверенно спросил Баки.

– Баки! – воскликнул Стив.

– Что? Что я сделал?

Единственный Друг потёрла рукой челюсть.

– Мне нужно выпить. Я поговорю с вами, ребята, утром, – сказала она и резко повесила трубку.

Потрясённые Стив и Баки тихо сели на кровать.

– Я не понимаю, что происходит. Нат – _бухгалтер._

Баки пожал плечами.

– У меня ужасная память. Возможно, я спутал её с кем-то другим. Я много по кому стрелял.

Стив громко сглотнул.

– Правда? – сказал он, пытаясь скрыть свое волнение.

Баки отвернулся и встал. Его правая рука дернулась один раз… второй… третий раз, и он вздрогнул.

– Я не сталкер. Я – убийца. Ну, типа.

Стив уставился на него.

– Ты _ну типа_ убийца.

Баки поморщился и показал сантиметровую щель между большим и указательным пальцем.

Стив громко выдохнул.

– Хорошо.

– И, гм, – Баки сглотнул. Он почесал своими металлическими пальцами вниз по живой руке, лёгкие уколы помогали ему сохранять спокойствие в этой беседе. Стив беспокойно проследил за его движениями. – И меня. Ну типа. Отправили убить тебя.

– Ну только типа, – как ни в чём ни бывало ответил Стив, приподнимая бровь с неслыханной дерзостью.

– Но ты оказался милым, – поспешно продолжил Баки.

– _Каким_ я оказался? – брови Стива так быстро подпрыгнули, что Баки растерялся.

Баки вдруг лишился дара речи, его лицо так сильно загорелось, что ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. – Ты… ты… не делал ничего изменнического. Но они сказали… они сказали, что ты был седьмым уровнем… но это всё показалось мне… странным и… и… и потом ты сделал мне бутерброд, и те записки… и потом…

– Воу, подожди-ка, Бак, – сказал Стив. Баки, дрожа, сделал вдох, оборачивая руки вокруг себя. Ему казалось, что он задыхается. Возможно, это было самой длинной речью, что он говорил вслух когда-либо за всю свою жизнь – ну или, по крайней мере, за то время, что он мог вспомнить. – Эй, всё в порядке.

Баки просто покачал головой.

– Программирование начало сбоить, но я всё ещё могу… – Баки умолк, не в состоянии закончить. Он откашлялся и кивнул в сторону пистолета. – Теперь он твой. Если я вернусь к изначальному состоянию, защити себя.

– Вот это просто смехотворно.

– Так ты будешь _в безопасности._

Стив надменно взглянул на него.

– Я оставлю себе пистолет, если тебе так будет легче, но стрелять в тебя я не буду.

– Не давай пустых обещаний.

Они сердито глазели друг на друга какое-то время, пока Баки наконец не отвернулся. Он подобрал карту и бросил её в сторону Стива.

– Вот план атаки. Я побуду на стрёме. Ты поспи.

– Баки, подожди…

Баки ему ничего не ответил и вылез в окно.

Ночной воздух был холодным, но ему и не такое приходилось терпеть. Он не мог перестать трястись, но начинал уже привыкать к этому. В конечном итоге, ему ко всему удавалось привыкать.

Стив постучал по окну, Баки повернулся к нему, и он открыл окно, высовывая свою голову наружу.

– Баки, тебе нужно поспать.

– Здесь небезопасно.

– Мы можем по очереди нести караул, – прошептал Стив. – Либо ты поспишь сейчас, либо я поведу, и ты сможешь поспать в машине.

Баки сморщил нос от неудовольствия.

– Вот именно. Я обещаю, я не такой уж бестолковый.

Баки вздохнул.

– Ты не бестолковый. Ты заметил меня, когда я следил за тобой. На самом деле, ты невероятно способный.

– О, спасибо, Бак. Но ты же знаешь, это значит, что я не пропущу не единого знака приближающейся опасности. Я обещаю, я сразу же разбужу тебя, если замечу что-либо подозрительное.

Всё тело Баки ныло. Он уже несколько дней не спал нормально. Это гарантировало ему неоптимальное состояние.

– Ты обещаешь?

– Да, – Стив нерешительно улыбнулся и подтолкнул Баки в плечо. – Давай.

Баки вздохнул, сдаваясь, и забрался в кровать. Стив взял пистолет и устроился у окна, обратив свой взгляд наружу. Баки заставил себя закрыть глаза.

Стив так и не разбудил его.

_______________

Баки резко проснулся.

Сонно, он потянулся к винтовке и замер, внезапно вспомнив всё, что случилось вчера. Он сломал программирование. Он спас Стива Роджерса. Стив дал ему имя. Стив заставил его поесть, и поспать, и…

Куда, блядь, подевался Стив?

Паника охватила Баки, визжащий шум в голове быстро подтолкнул его к его безумным заключениям, когда дверь открылась, и Стив ленивой походкой зашёл внутрь.

– О, привет, ты проснулся, – сказал Стив, не заметив внутренних переживаний Баки. Стив полез в пакет и достал оттуда штаны с маленькими мультяшными призраками на них. – Я купил тебе пижамные штаны, поскольку спать в джинсах ни хуя неудобно. А ещё на них призраки. Милые же?

Баки слез с кровати и уже хотел притронуться к Стиву, когда тот как-то странно на него посмотрел.

– Что такое?

– Гм. Могу я? – Баки нерешительно протянул к нему руки, Стив смущённо посмотрел на него, но подошел ближе. Баки провел рукой по затылку Стива, пытаясь обнаружить травму. Ничего не нашёл. Его мускулы наконец расслабились, и он отошёл.

– Извини. Я. Гм. Милые призраки.

Стив решил не акцентировать внимание на странных прикосновениях Баки и ухмыльнулся:

– Я купил их из-за той шутки.

Баки нахмурился.

– Той самой с лифтами и призраками?

– Ага.

Грудь Баки как-то странно сдавило. Не физически. Но. Странно.

Анализ: Наверное, ему нужно разобраться в причинах, почему это произошло.

– А также, я одобряю маршрут. Я не мог не заметить, что ты включил Диснейленд в наше приключение, – хитро сказал Стив.

Губы Баки подернулись в улыбке.

– Я старался быть оптимистом. Это самый лучший вариант. Особо не обнадёживай себя, Стив.

Ухмылка Стива за секунду из застенчивой превратилась в ослепляющую.

– Что?

– Мне кажется, это первый раз, когда ты назвал меня Стивом.

– Баки сглотнул с некоторой трудностью.

– Ну, это ведь твоё имя.

– Да, правда.

– Мы должны выдвигаться, – сказал Баки, резко выпрямляясь. Он накинул куртку, надел ботинки и надёжно закрепил свой рюкзак у груди, отчего, почему-то, почувствовал себя ещё более в безопасности. – Если мы хотим добраться до горы Рашмор за два дня, мы должны поскорей выехать.

Стив попытался скрыть улыбку, засовывая свои вещи в сумку.

– Мне нужно сегодня ограбить Гидру. Напомни мне, если я забуду.

– Хорошо.

– С тобой уже связывалась Единственный Друг? Она объяснила свое странное поведение?

Лицо Стива немного помрачнело.

– Пока нет.

– Она объяснит. Она любит тебя.

Стив провёл рукой по своим солнечным волосам.

– Я знаю.

У Баки возникло ощущение, что Стив не хотел обсуждать это, поэтому, когда они подошли к машине, он сменил тему:

– Тебе бы хотелось ещё где-нибудь остановиться по пути к горе Рашмор?

Стив пожал плечами.

– Да не особо. Ну, то есть, самым интересным местом должен быть Линкольн, но меня не так уж прям интересует история.

– Хорошо. Тебе решать.

Стив бросил на него взгляд, его глаза коварно блестели.

– Осторожно, Бак. Ты ещё можешь пожалеть о том, что сказал.

– Я сомневаюсь в этом.

Они сели в машину. Стив включил радио.

Баки не уничтожил радио.

_______________

– Мне скучно.

Баки взглянул на Стива, потом на пустынный ландшафт Среднего Запада.

– Ну да, здесь особо не на что смотреть, – осторожно прокомментировал он.

– Я знаю, – фыркнул Стив. Мы даже не можем поиграть в слова. Или, например. В игру с номерами. Слишком всё вокруг монотонное.

Баки беспомощно пожал плечами.

Через несколько минут они остановились заправиться, Баки достал телефон и нерешительно открыл беседу с Сэмом Уилсоном.

БАКИ: Я собираюсь в дорожное приключение.

Ответ пришёл на удивление быстро.

СЭМ УИЛСОН: Йеееееееее рад за тебя чувак!!!! :) :) :) Держи меня в курсе!!!

Анализ: Какая прелесть – количество восклицательных знаков, которое использовал в сообщении Сэм Уилсон.

БАКИ: Так точно.

Стив забрался обратно в машину.

– У нас почти закончились деньги.

– Мне кажется, я вспомнил несколько пинов. Мы остановимся у первого же банкомата, который увидим.

Баки вспомнил четыре номера, так что ему удалось выжать небольшое количество денег (небольшое то бишь по меркам Гидры: эта организация была просто пиздец, какой богатой, так что «небольшое» означало всё, что было меньше одного миллиона долларов, что, технически, могло соответствовать девятисот девяноста девяти тысячам и девятисот девяноста девяти долларам).

Баки засунул в рюкзак свои три миллиона девятьсот девяносто девять тысяч, девятьсот девяносто шесть долларов и тут же забрался в машину.

– Гидра, наверно, даже не заметит пропажу денег, но лучше перестраховаться, – объяснил он Стиву, как можно быстрее выехав обратно на шоссе.

– Теперь мы богаты, – сказал Стив, судя по тону, смутно испытывая дискомфорт.

– Вся эта огромная сумма денег – всего лишь страховка на случай, если случится что-то непредвиденное. Когда всё закончится, я отдам остаток в благотворительную организацию, – объяснил Баки, злобно сверля взглядом ели ползущую машину впереди них. Однако, ему легко удалось обогнать её. На Среднем Западе жило очень мало народу, так что на дороге практически не было машин.

Стив, поёрзав на сиденье, подсунул ноги себе под задницу, отчего для стороннего наблюдателя он стал казаться немножко выше.

– Так что, – начал он, и Баки почувствовал некую нервозность в его голосе. – Может нам побольше узнать друг о друге?

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Стив замялся.

– А то. Нам в этой поездке придётся провести вместе довольно много времени. И мне кажется, мы должны попробовать стать друзьями или кем-то типа того, чтобы нам было веселее.

Анализ: Что ещё за «кем-то типа того»?

Стив быстро откашлялся.

– Я начну. Я Стив. Я художник-иллюстратор. До поступления в колледж я жил в Бруклине, а после окончания так и остался в Вашингтоне. Я никогда не знал своего отца, а моя мать умерла несколько лет назад. Гм. Что ещё…

– У тебя только один друг, – попробовал помочь Баки.

– Неправда, – фыркнул Стив, бросив на него свирепый взгляд. – У меня их гораздо больше.

– Понятно, – Баки поднял бровь.

– Хорошо. Твоя очередь, – Стив скрестил руки на груди.

Баки неловко поёрзал, его рука дёрнулась.

– Я не помню.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Технология, стирающая память.

Стив снова всем телом загорелся тем самым праведным гневом, но всё же ему удалось взять себя в руки.

– Твоё прошлое не делает тебя тем, кто ты есть. Расскажи мне о себе. Что ты любишь, что не любишь.

Баки надолго погрузился в раздумья, потом осторожно начал:

– Я люблю красный. Цвет, – Стив кивнул, поощряя его к продолжению. – И ещё. Мне нравится сборник анекдотов. Мне нравится мой рюкзак. Моя винтовка. Мне нравишься ты, – Стив чуть заметно улыбнулся, наклоняя голову, и Баки непонятно как почувствовал, что сказал всё правильно. – Мне не нравится программирование. Или Гидра. А ещё твои музыкальные предпочтения.

– Иди ты на хуй, у меня отличный вкус в музыке, – засмеялся Стив.

– Врёшь, – у Баки по губам растянулась малюсенькая улыбка.

Стив, маленький говнюк, скрестился с ним взглядом, намеренно наклонился и увеличил громкость на радио, пока музыка не начала громыхать по всей машине.

– КАК ТОЛЬКО ТЫ ВОШЁЛ, Я ПОНЯЛА, ЧТО ПРОПАЛА, – он наполовину кричал, наполовину пел в салоне машины.

Баки поборол сильное желание долбануть головой об руль и ограничился только тяжёлым вздохом (но всё с той же малюсенькой улыбкой на лице).

Анализ: у Стива чертовски ужасное чувство слуха.

(Субанализ: И Баки это абсолютно безразлично.)

_______________

Они нашли ещё один мотель на ночь. Потому что Баки ни хуя не хотел быть виновником болей в спине Стива.

С наступлением ночи Баки встал на караул, погрузившись в ментальное состояние готовности снайпера.

Положительное развитие ситуации: Сегодня он чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее, чем несколько дней назад.

Может, ему удастся свыкнуться со всей этой Технически-Я-Сбежал-От-Гидры ситуацией.

– Могу я поговорить со Стивом? – позвонила ему Единственный Друг.

– Конечно.

Стив взял телефон, невозможно было удержаться от подслушивания их разговора.

– Я не бухгалтер.

– Гм. Окей, – Стив заметно сглотнул.

– Я работаю на международную организацию, которая называется ЩИТ.

– Что значит?

– Я шпион, – тихо сказала Единственный Друг. – Меня… гм. Меня назначили защищать тебя.

– О, – Стив замер.

– Но теперь всё совсем иначе, поверь мне. Ты мой лучший друг. Я…

– Подожди минуту, – пробормотал Стив и повесил трубку. Он прижал основания своих ладоней к глазам. – Блядь.

– Ты в порядке?

Стив покосился на него.

– Моего единственного друга. _Наняли_ быть моим другом, – сказал он саднящим голосом.

– Но она всё равно стала твоим другом.

Стив, покачиваясь, встал на ноги и устремился в ванную. Он быстро сполоснул лицо.

– Это… – он замолчал. – Я не знаю, смогу ли я простить её за это, – признался он.

Баки осторожно подошёл и положил руку ему на плечо. Стив повернулся и уперся головой в ключицу Баки. Баки поднял руки и обернул их вокруг Стива.

– Меня назначили убить тебя, но я стал твоим другом.

Стив мрачно рассмеялся.

– Что-то в тебе есть такое.

– Да, точно, – пробурчал Стив и отступил. – Моя очередь нести караул.

Баки ничего не оставалось сделать, как позволить Стиву занять место у окна.

_______________

Солнечным осенним днем они прибыли к Горе Рашмор.

Стив достал свой скетчбук, и они разместились на скамейке с хорошим видом. Была середина недели, было тихо, поскольку людей здесь почти не было. Баки почувствовал, как его плечи расслабились, и он позволил себе облокотиться о спинку скамейки.

Стив зарисовывал лица и гору. Баки по очереди либо смотрел на него, либо туповато пялился на гору.

– Зачем они построили гору? – в конце концов, спросил он.

Стив лишь рассеяно махнул рукой, будучи поглощённым своим рисунком.

– Не знаю. Они были важными историческими фигурами.

Баки встал и пошёл поискать брошюру.

– На данном монументе изображены Джордж Вашингтон, Томас Джефферсон, Теодор Рузвельт и Авраам Линкольн, поскольку они сохранили Соединенные Штаты и расширили их территорию. Они построили эту гору, чтобы привлечь туристов, – Баки криво усмехнулся. – Наверное, это сработало.

Стив фыркнул.

 

– Они завершили строительство в октябре 1941 года, – Баки перелистнул брошюру. – Изначально, монумент должен был быть построен в другом месте, но на другой горе возникли проблемы с эрозией, и, к тому же, гора Рашмор лучше освещается солнцем.

– Круто, – сказал Стив. Он рисовал две маленьких фигурки у основания горы. Это было мило.

Баки кивнул, снова разворачивая брошюру.

– У них тут такая клёвая статистика. Прикинь, сколько динамита они использовали.

Стив тупо на него уставился.

– Ты что только что сказал «клёвая»?

Баки моргнул.

– Что не так со словом «клёвый?

Стив прикусил губу, чтобы подавить тихий смешок.

– Да ничего.

Баки смотрел, как Стив встал и потянулся. Его футболка задралась немного, и Баки отвернулся. Почувствовав лёгкое покалывание сзади своей шеи, он тут же распрямился.

– Бак? – сказал Стив. – Что такое?

Баки нагнулся к своему ботинку, чтобы достать пистолет, и тут же заметил снайпера. Услышав характерный звук выстрела, Баки вскочил на ноги и повалил Стива на землю.

– Ты в порядке? – настойчиво спросил Баки, когда они приземлились на землю.

Стив, запыхавшись от удара, втянул в себя воздух. Они оба одновременно посмотрели вниз и заметили красное пятно, расползающееся по джинсам на бедре Стива.

– Ой, – испуганным голосом, тихо сказал Стив.

– _Блядь,_ – Баки бросился на колени, просунул одну руку под ноги Стива, а другую под подмышки.

– Охуел! – сорвался Стив. – Я могу идти сам.

– Заткнись нахуй, Стив, – проворчал Баки. – Держись за меня.

Стив фыркнул, показав тем самым крайнюю степень своего раздражения, но всё же он не был на 100% идиотом, поэтому он обвил руками шею Баки. Баки схватил свой пистолет, прицелился и одним плавным движением выстелил, попав агенту Гидры в шею. Брызнула кровь, и он перезарядил пистолет.

– Сиди, – Баки нырнул за баки для мусора и положил Стива позади них.

– Я, блядь, тебе не собака… – заскрипел зубами Стив, но Баки проигнорировал его и повернулся в ту сторону, где был замечен снайпер. Понятное дело, теперь, когда их заметили, из засады вышла ударная группа.

– Пиздец, дебильная тактика, – пробурчал Баки сам себе. Что-то схожее с яростью кипело в его мускулах, пока он проверял, чтобы его пистолет был заряжен. Без раздумий, он выстрелил ближайшему к нему противнику в голову и удовлетворённо наблюдал, как мозговое вещество взорвалось у него за спиной.

Остальные члены ударной команды бросились в укрытие, и Баки сжал зубы. Забавно, как они думали, что у них есть шанс против него.

Не успела женщина скрыться за большим знаком с картой, как он выстрелил ей в голову. Ещё четыре.

Двое из них спрятались за грузовиком, припаркованным поблизости. Баки даже не стал прицеливаться, он просто подбежал немного к нему, потянулся в карман своего рюкзака и достал гранату, вытянул чеку и бросил.

Грузовик взорвался, красиво горя, но Баки не остановился, а пошёл проверить, все ли двое из них были мертвы.

По крайней мере, они точно были не в состоянии что-либо делать.

Оставшиеся два агента нашли прикрытие получше, но они всячески старались перегруппироваться. Обычно, правильной стратегией было бы попытаться окружить Баки, поэтому они спрятались с двух сторон от него. Однако, они не учли того факта, что Баки был охуенно хорошим Агентом, и теперь это означало, что они были разделены, и скоро умрут поодиночке.

Баки резко запрыгнул на дерево, и ему удалось разглядеть одного из них, возившегося с пистолетом и пытающегося вызвать подкрепление. Он выстрелил мужчине в шею и потом выстрелил в передатчик, просто потому что ему нужно было на чём-то вымесить свою злость.

Последнюю женщину ему пришлось поискать. Она нашла самое лучшее место, чтобы спрятаться, но всё же этого было недостаточно. Он поднял её за шиворот, она попыталась ударить его ножом, но он сломал её запястье своей металлической рукой.

– Ну, приветик, – сказал Баки на удивление спокойным тоном.

– Предатель, – женщина плюнула ему в лицо.

– Продажная тварь, – цыкнул Баки.

– Хайль, Гидра, блядь.

– Да, дорогуша, только они тебе сейчас ничем не помогут, – мрачно сказал Баки и свернул ей шею одним плавным движением. Она грохнулась на землю как тряпичная кукла. Как поэтично.

Баки сделал дрожащий вдох и отправился обратно к Стиву, который всё ещё истекал кровью, сидя на земле за мусорными баками.

– Это было охуенно жутко, – пробурчал он устало.

Баки сжал зубы и снова взял на руки Стива.

– Я не Спящая Красавица.

– Пора _уёбывать_ отсюда.

_– Ты можешь поставить меня._

– Блядь, тебе выстелили в ногу, – огрызнулся Баки и ускорил шаг. Он добежал до грузовика и помог Стиву сесть на пассажирское сиденье, удостоверился, что Стив устроился как можно комфортнее, и только потом перекатился через капот к водительскому сиденью и выехал с парковки.

Стив прижимался головой к спинке сиденья, зажмурив глаза.

– При… придави рану. Держись. Я… мы остановимся, как только это будет безопасно, и я… с тобой всё будет в порядке, Стиви, просто держись…

– Заткнись, – сказал Стив, стиснув зубы. – Заткнись. Нахуй.

Баки защёлкнул свой рот и поддал газу, надеясь, что ударная команда не успела отправить адекватный отчет о необходимости подкрепления. Им пиздец как нужно было найти новую машину, и сделать это нужно было как можно скорее.

Они подъехали к крытому гаражу с разными видами машин и угнали ещё один неприметный фургон. Он аккуратно положил Стива на заднее сиденье и достал из бардачка аптечку первой помощи.

– Я сниму с тебя штаны.

– Как оптимистично с твоей стороны, – выдавил из себя Стив, всё ещё не открывая глаза. – Хотя, ты всё же уже угостил меня ужином.

Баки пропустил его слова, и стянул джинсы Стива вниз, пока они не оказались на уровне коленок. Ноги Стива были бледные, с тонкими светлыми волосами. Он был худой, но всё же Баки с удивлением рассеяно заметил у него на ногах некоторое подобие мышечной массы.

Баки осторожно исследовал рану своими пальцами, быстро нащупав пулю. Она не задела ничего жизненно важного, но мышцам всё же потребуется некоторое время, чтобы восстановиться. Ему придётся зашить всё прямо сейчас, чтобы восстановление Стива прошло безо всяких осложнений.

Стив сделал резкий вздох, когда Баки начал вытаскивать пулю, и Баки завис. Он совсем забыл, что Стива, скорее всего, не научили, как справляться с такой сильной болью.

– Эй, эй, всё в порядке, – сказал он мягко, гладя своей свободной рукой здоровое бедро Стива, пытаясь его успокоить. – Просто слушай мой голос. Не обращай внимания на то, что я здесь делаю. Просто слушай меня.

– Хрошо, – сдавлено сказал Стив.

Баки засунул обратно в рану свой металлический палец, и Стив застонал.

– Почему чайки летают над причалом? – выпалил Баки, неистово пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить Стиву боль.

Стив помотал головой и сильно прикусил руку.

– Потому что если бы они летали над заливом, они были бы зайками.

Стив издал сдавленный звук, и Баки попытался вытащить пулю как можно быстрее. Несколько скупых слёз показались в уголках глаз Стива. Баки как можно лучше продезинфицировал рану и потянулся за нитками, чтобы зашить мускулы, чтобы они начали затягиваться.

– Гм. Хорошо. Что ещё. Как называется сверчок под кайфом?

Рука Стива уже кровоточила от того, как сильно он кусал её.

– Торчок.

– Как умно, – выдавил Стив приглушённом голосом, не убирая рот от руки.

Баки облегчённо улыбнулся ему, пока Стив не видел. Если Стив всё ещё мог дерзить ему, значит, всё будет нормально.

– Какое животное самое религиозное?

Стив мужественно попытался издать вопросительный звук.

– Божья коровка.

Баки связал узлы на мускулах и потянулся за нитками для кожи.

– Ещё совсем чуть-чуть, Стиви, и потом всё будет в порядке. Ещё одна шутка, хорошо?

– Расскажи мне самую лучшую, – сказал Стив в полубессознательном состоянии.

Баки поразмыслил немного, подготавливая иглу.

– Что один каннибал сказал другому, пока они вместе ели клоуна?

– О, Боже мой, – пробормотал Стив.

– Какой-то _забавный_ у него вкус.

Стив вдруг истерично засмеялся, и Баки закончил зашивать, не успел ещё затихнуть смех. Он обмотал его бедро марлевой повязкой, и мышцы Стива расслабились.

– Ты в порядке?

Стив открыл затуманенные болью глаза.

– Бак, – сказал он резко. – В меня стреляли.

– Ага.

– Мы могли умереть.

Баки решил ничего не отвечать на это, лицо Стива наморщилось на секунду, но он тут же взял себя в руки. Баки издал некий сердитый звук, полностью залез в новый фургон и наклонился, чтобы схватить Стива за плечи.

– Ты можешь _дать волю_ своим чувствам, – прошептал он, не совсем понимая, о чём говорил.

Очевидно, Стив его понял, потому что он внезапно ухватился за футболку Баки и притянул его на себя, прижимаясь лицом к шее. Баки инстинктивно обернул свои руки вокруг тела Стива, притягивая его ближе к себе на грудь и переворачивая их на бок, чтобы не раздавить Стива своим весом.

Стив содрогнулся, и Баки почувствовал на своей шее влажные теплые слёзы. Стив молчал.

– Много людей хотят убить меня, так? – пробормотал он сипло, всё крепче прижимая лицо к шее Баки.

– Да, – согласился с ним Баки, сильнее сжимая его в объятиях. – Но более сильные люди хотят защитить тебя.

– Ты? – тяжело сказал Стив саркастическим тоном.

– И Единственный Друг.

– Так что, меня защищают двое.

– Трое, если ты ещё будешь считать себя.

Стив ничего не сказал. Он просто чуть более настойчиво прилип к Баки. Его хрупкое тело дрожало, но он себя вёл _так тихо_. Почему, блядь, он вёл себя так тихо?

– Я не знаю, что я такого сделал, – сказал он надломленным голосом в кожу Баки. – Я самый обычный человек.

– Не знаю, что тебе ответить, приятель, – сказал Баки, поглаживая своей рукой волосы Стива. Вау. У Стива такие мягкие волосы. – Но ещё, ты не такой уж нормальный.

Стив ели заметно покачал головой.

– Я – художник-иллюстратор, у которого только один друг.

– Два, – спокойно поправил Баки. – И тебе удалось сломать моё программирование, даже не поговорив со мной. Так что. Я считаю, что ты определённо особенный.

– Да иди ты, – устало сказал Стив, продолжая плакать и продолжая вести себя просто охуенно тихо. Как будто Баки осудит его, если он начнет всхлипывать, или что-то типа того. Что за хуйня?

Баки вздохнул и продолжил гладить Стива по голове. Просто. Потому что.

– У тебя есть хоть какие-нибудь широкие штаны? – наконец спросил он. Потому что, похоже, в одежде Стив предпочитал только довольно узкие джинсы и большие просторные футболки.

– Взял… взял треники, да, – прошептал он, не предпринимая при этом попытки отлепиться от Баки. Так что новые штаны могут подождать, наверное, решил он.

Анализ: Стиву сейчас обнимашки нужны были сильнее, чем чистые штаны.

(Субанализ: А ещё. Баки, возможно, тоже немножко нужны были обнимашки).

В конце концов, тело Стива расслабилось рядом с ним, и Баки пришёл к заключению, что он отключился. Он, с неохотой, высвободился из объятий Стива, его лицо страдальчески исказилось, когда Стив издал тихий протестующий стон. Но он проигнорировал его, нашёл штаны, снял старые испорченные джинсы и надел треники.

Баки положил Стива на переднее сиденье и опустил его, насколько это вообще было возможно. Он постарался как можно лучше отчистить кровь с заднего сиденья, решив, что Стиву может не понравиться её запах. Баки и самому не особо нравился этот запах.

Покончив со всеми делами, он выехал на шоссе.

Он выбрал длинную дорогу до Йеллоустона.

_______________

Когда Стив проснулся, его яростно трясло. Но никто из них не сказал ничего по этому поводу, пока Стив не издал недовольный звук и не ударил головой по подушке сиденья, прижимая свои руки к бокам, чтобы дрожь прекратилась.

– Эй, – тихо сказал Баки, вытягивая правую руку, чтобы им обоим было видно унизительно очевидное дрожание всей его руки. – Мы подходим друг другу.

Стив влажно рассмеялся, и это был ужасный, горький звук.

– Я позвоню Наташе.

– Она очень разозлится, – сказал Стив хрипловато.

– Поэтому я сам ей всё расскажу, – сказал Баки и потянулся к телефону, чтобы набрать номер Единственного Друга.

– Да?

– Пожалуй, я начну с того, что скажу, что Стив жив и достаточно здоров, чтобы дерзить мне.

Повисла ещё одна из тех зловещих фирменных пауз.

– Что случилось.

– Ударная команда нашла нас у Горы Рашмор. Стиву выстрелили в ногу. Ничего жизненно важного не было задето. Заживление должно пройти без осложнений, если воздержаться от сильных нагрузок. Хотя, я думаю, что достану ему костыль на следующей остановке.

– Не нужен мне ёбанный костыль, – рявкнул Стив, всеми мускулами сжавшись в оборонительный тесный клубок.

– Я хочу, блядь, чтобы твоя нога зажила до конца, – сказал Баки, пытаясь держать свой голос под контролем.

Анализ: Иногда Стив был таким _утомительным._

– Хорошо, – ответила Единственный Друг. – _Хорошо._

– Мы поедем по живописному маршруту до Йеллоустона. Нужно убедиться, что мы сбросили их. Когда только будет можно, мы будем останавливаться в мотелях. Стив будет много отдыхать, и ему станет лучше.

– Я полагаюсь на тебя, – мрачно сказала Единственный Друг. – И это, кстати, приказ.

– Принято к сведению.

– Сразу же свяжись со мной, если что-то произойдет, – сказала Единственный Друг и повесила трубку.

– Она зла? – прошептал Стив, тупо глядя в окно.

– Я думаю, он волнуется за тебя, – честно ответил Баки. – Она очень любит тебя.

– Мой лучший друг, – вздохнув, пробормотал Стив печально, позволяя своим глазам закрыться. Он выглядел измученным. – Я знал, что она скрывала от меня что-то. Она не особо удивилась, когда началась вся эта хуйня.

Анализ: Баки был «всей этой хуйнёй».

– Может быть, – расценил Баки. – Всё, что я могу точно сказать, по телефону она кажется опасной.

– Ага. И то, что ты когда-то выстрелил в неё.

Баки мрачно нахмурился.

– Я усвоил урок: никогда не доверять тому, что моя память подсказывает мне, так что, пожалуйста, не зацикливайся на этом.

– Как ты думаешь, скольких людей ты убил? – спокойным тоном спросил Стив. – Скольких ты убил сегодня? Семь?

– Так точно, – чёрство ответил Баки.

– Намного больше, чем сегодня?

– Гораздо, _гораздо_ больше, чем сегодня.

– Но ты никогда не доверяешь своей памяти.

Баки сжал руль управления так сильно, что древесина начала деформироваться.

– Иногда, это единственная вещь, которой я могу доверять.

Стив повернул голову так, чтобы он мог посмотреть на Баки.

– Своему списку убийств?

– Тому факту, что я – убийца, – Баки пожал плечами.

– Тебя не существует, – тихо сказал Стив.

– Да, – сказал Баки. – Я думаю, я начинаю понимать это, – повернувшись, он внимательно посмотрел на Стива, задержавшись взглядом чуть дольше, чем это было приемлемо.

Стив первый перевёл взгляд. Баки попытался не позволить этому задеть его.

_______________

Баки выбрал комнату на ночь в настоящем, хорошем чистом отеле. Потому что Стив, блядь, заслужил её.

Они оба были чертовски измотаны, так что Баки выбрал отель с хорошей безопасностью, чтобы ему удалось поспать хотя бы чуть-чуть. Он всё равно проснулся бы, если бы по близости возникла угроза.

Должно быть, при регистрации возникло какое-то недопонимание, потому что в комнате, куда их заселили, была только одна огромная двуспальная кровать.

Стив поковылял в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы. Он аккуратно снял футболку, треники решил не снимать, и зарылся под бархатистые простыни отеля так, что только голова торчала из-под них.

– Я сменю бинт утром. Постарайся во время сна двигаться как можно меньше, – неловко сказал Баки после того, как он почистил зубы, принял душ и отправил кое-какую свою одежду в прачечную, потому это был _охуенно хороший_ отель. На нём были только его пижамные штаны с призраками, он старался не суетиться из-за отсутствия футболки.

Потому что. На его теле было много шрамов. По всей. Его груди.

Анализ: Это было отвратительно. Это шокировало. То место, где его металлическая рука смыкалась с плечом, выглядело пиздец как ужасно и…

Стив только изумлённо хлопал глазами.

– Храшо.

Баки начал раскладываться на полу, когда Стив издал вопросительный звук.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Готовлюсь ко сну? – сказал Баки. Он что, что-то делал не так?

– Но не на полу же, ну ты идиот. Иди сюда.

– Гм, – Баки замер.

– Ты уже видел меня со спущенными до лодыжек штанами, – сказал Стив, безуспешно пытаясь придать своему голосу шутливый тон. – Я обещаю, что не притронусь к тебе, ничего такого, просто на полу спать, должно быть, неудобно.

От этого в мозгу Баки промелькнули две мысли:

  1. Отсутствие прикосновений сугубо неоптимально.
  2. Он определенно спал и в куда худших условиях, чем пол хорошего отеля.



Но. Стив был добрым. Он был противоположностью Гидры. И если он попросил его поспать с ним в одной постели, Баки, блядь, не раздумывая, сделает это.

До Баки вдруг дошло, что он может всё, что угодно, сделать для Стива. Что должно было его настораживать, особенно учитывая тот факт, что они пока недостаточно хорошо знали друг друга.

Хотя, похоже, он нравился Стиву. Или, по крайней мере. Стив его переносил.

Баки не был особенно привередливым. Он воспользуется тем, что дают.

Он забрался под одеяла, и Стив немного поёрзал рядом с ним, пока Баки лежал смирно и старался избегать контакта.

– Я слышу, как ты думаешь, – проворчал Стив спустя двадцать восемь минут. – Тебе неудобно.

– Ты не хочешь, чтобы к тебе прикасались, так? Я стараюсь лежать смирно.

– Да всё, блядь, нормально у меня с прикосновениями, Бак. Что за хуйню ты несёшь, ты буквально нёс меня на руках сегодня днём.

Лицо Баки загорелось. Почему это продолжало происходить с ним?

– Я просто типа подумал, что _ты_ не захочешь, чтобы к тебе прикасались.

– Мне кажется, ко мне уже давно никто не прикасался, – признался Баки, пялясь в потолок.

– Знаешь, ты _можешь_ попросить, чтобы к тебе прикоснулись, – сказал Стив мягким голосом.

Баки сухо сглотнул.

– Ты… ты можешь?

– Да, Бак, – Стив подвинулся, пока их бока не соприкоснулись под одеялом. Кожа Стива была тёплой и мягкой, и Баки блаженно закрыл глаза. – Так достаточно?

– Да, – сказал Баки, его лицо всё ещё горело. – Больше не двигайся. Твоя нога.

– С моей ногой всё, блядь, хорошо, – пробурчал Стив и повернул голову так, что его нос коснулся шеи Баки.

– Спи уже, нахуй, Стиви.

– Спокойной, блядь, ночи, Бак.

_______________

Где-то посреди ночи Стив закинул руку Баки на грудь, его пальцы художника едва касались металлической руки, а горячее дыхание около шеи успокаивало.

Анализ: Весьма оптимально.

_______________

Баки и Стив проснулись одновременно, случайно ткнув локтями друг друга под ребра.

Стив немного пошипел и сонно зарылся лицом в кожу Баки.

Анализ: Охренеть.

– Яхочупринятьдуш, – промямлил Стив. – Что делать с ногой?

– Я тебе, блядь, не доктор, Стив. Наверно, просто не мочи её? Да, так будет правильно. Я сменю повязку после.

– А потом кофе и гламурный завтрак в отеле.

– Да.

Стив встал на ноги и замер, немного тяжеловато дыша, он перенёс свой вес на стенку, стараясь не опираться на ногу. Затем он, прихрамывая, пошёл в ванную.

Включился душ.

Баки чувствовал себя. Странно.

Даже не замечая, что он делает, он набрал номер Сэма Уилсона.

– Привет, дружище, – бодренько сказал Сэм Уилсон. – Как твоё дорожное приключение?

– Хорошо, – осторожно сказал Баки, стараясь не думать о семи трупаках. – Я тебе говорил, что со мной Стив?

– Стив Роджерс? – удивленно спросил Сэм Уилсон. – Вы знаете друг друга?

– Типа.

– Может хочешь уточнить?

– Да не особо.

Сэм Уилсон замолчал.

– Не то, чтобы меня не обрадовал твой звонок, но, может, есть причина, по которой ты звонишь?

– Я чувствую себя. Странно, – осторожно начал Баки.

– Странно, – повторил Сэм Уилсон.

– Да, – признал Баки. Его лицо снова начало загораться, ну что, блядь, опять за хуйня. – Когда Стив. Делает что-то милое.

– Милое, – как-то невыразительно повторил за ним Сэм Уилсон. Это определённо не пришлось Баки по душе.

– Сэм Уилсон, это серьёзная хуйня.

– А ты не думал, – начал Сэм Уилсон, его голос звучал всё саркастичней с каждым словом, и Баки подумал: _вот блин_ , – что ты на него запал?

– Запал, – сказал Баки.

– Ну да, – сказал Сэм Уилсон, всё также саркастично. – Типа, он тебе _типа нравится._

– _Типа_ нравится.

– Типа ты хочешь поцеловать его.

Баки задумался, рассматривая данный вариант. Губы Стива выглядели невероятно мягкими. И. Красивыми.

– О Боже, ты фантазируешь об этом прямо сейчас, я не могу поверить…

– Неправда, – сказал Баки, и его лицо словно вспыхнуло.

– Не хочу расстраивать тебя, чел, – сказал Сэм Уилсон, – но ты определённо запал.

– Я его едва знаю.

– Я же не сказал, что ты влюблен в него, – раздражённо ответил Сэм Уилсон, вздохнув. Ну вот чем Баки заслужил такой недовольный тон? – Боже, ну ты и тугодум, Тебе повезло, что у меня много опыта по части ухаживания за девушками и парнями, я помогу тебе советом.

– Что ты имеешь в виду.

– Чтобы ты перестал _просто_ сидеть и мечтать о поцелуях со Стивом, а на самом деле сделал это.

– О, Боже мой, – проворчал Баки, кладя свою металлическую руку на лицо.

– И я где-то, по крайней мере, на восемьдесят восемь процентов уверен, что Стив хоть чуточку гей. Так что у тебя есть шанс.

– Я вешаю трубку, – сказал Баки, на самом деле пока не собираясь этого делать.

– Хорошо, дружище, давай пока забудем об этом, – сказал Сэм Уилсон и рассмеялся.

Они какое-то время молчали, пока Баки не выпалил:

– Кстати, меня зовут Баки. Я никогда не говорил тебе.

– Спасибо, чел, – довольно ответил Сэм Уилсон. – Теперь я могу поменять твоё имя в контактах.

– А какое было до этого?

– Анекдотник.

Баки закатил глаза к потолку.

– Оригинально.

– Эй, либо это, либо Красная Футболка. Или Рюкзачник. Анекдотник гораздо больше рассказывал о твоей личности.

– Я даже не собирался покупать эту книгу, – признался Баки.

– Но ты и не вернул её назад, – сказал Сэм Уилсон самодовольно.

– Заткнись.

Сэм Уилсон снова засмеялся, и Баки услышал, как выключился душ.

– Ладно, мне пора. Стив только что вышел из душа.

– Давааааааааааай, сделай что-нибудь, Баки, – поддразнивая, запел Сэм Уилсон.

– Ты хуже всех.

– Я люблюююююююююю тебя, – тихо пел Сэм Уилсон.

– Пока, – сказал Баки и повесил трубку.

Секунду спустя Стив вышел из душа, во всё тех же трениках и без какой-либо футболки. Блядь, его ключицы такие красивые.

– С кем ты разговаривал?

– Со своим другом.

– У тебя есть друзья? – спросил Стив, кривя губами.

– Два.

– Включая меня?

– Да.

Стив широко улыбнулся, склонив голову.

– Повязка?

– Повязка.

Нога Стива выглядела не хуже, чем вчера, так что Баки счёл это за хорошие новости. Перебинтовывая, он, возможно, держал ногу Стива чуть нежнее, чем это было необходимо.

– Спасибо, – когда он закончил, тихо сказал Стив, надевая штаны. – Останься здесь, хорошо? Я схожу за одеждой.

– Спасибо.

Стив устало улыбнулся ему и, шаркая, вышел из комнаты. Баки причесал пальцами волосы, задумавшись о том, что ему делать дальше.

Очевидно, он не мог рассказать Стиву о своих чувствах. Ему _буквально_ приказали убить парня. Не совсем хорошая основа для начала каких-либо отношений. Плюс, он был ходячей катастрофой. И на него всё ещё немного влияло программирование. К тому же, он был весь изуродован. Ещё одна причина, держать свои чувства при себе. А ещё, он был плоским героем в своей собственной истории. В нём не было никакой двусмысленности. Он был просто Агентом, может быть, пытающимся немного исправиться, или понять, кем он мог бы быть, не будучи убийцей.

В нём не было никаких привлекательных качеств.

Нет. Достаточно будет и того, что Баки будет защищать Стива, пока Стив не решит, что он ему больше не нужен. Или пока Единственный Друг не решит за него. Баки, на самом деле, не знал, что он будет делать, когда эта поездка закончится. Он не хотел возвращаться в Гидру. Может быть, он просто выведет себя из эксплуатации. Миссия выполнена. Программирование полетело. Расформированный Агент. Самоустранение.

Так же просто, как конфетку у ребенка.

Баки обдумывал это, пока Стив не вернулся в комнату, пытаясь не показывать, как больно ему было ходить. Баки взял свою одежду и подтолкнул Стива, чтобы тот сел на матрас кровати.

– Я переоденусь.

– Хорошо, – сказал Стив, судорожно потирая здоровое бедро основанием ладони.

С недовольным лицом Баки надел свои джинсы и красную футболку. Им ещё нужно побывать в нескольких местах, перед тем как они развернутся обратно на восток к Великому Каньону. Что он будет делать? Может быть, отвезёт Стива к дому Единственного Друга, попрощается и прыгнет в Гудзон. Миссия выполнена. Самоустранение.

Баки сам себе покачал головой. Сейчас было совершенно необязательно думать об этом.

Он вышел из ванной комнаты, взглянул на Стива, который мрачно пялился в пол.

– Завтрак?

– Кофе, – согласился Стив, неуверенно вставая на ноги.

Баки обхватил Стива за талию, у Стива даже хватило наглости бросить на него свирепый взгляд.

– Мне _не_ нужна твоя помощь.

– Стив. Тебе _выстрелили в ногу_ , – Баки сузил глаза.

– И что?

– Тебе лучше её не перенапрягать.

Стив всё ещё недовольно смотрел на него.

– И разве обычно нормальные люди это не делают? Обнимают друг друга руками?

– Ну да, – выражение лица Стива едва заметно смягчилось.

Баки попытался улыбнуться, решительно стараясь не думать о том, что случится, когда они приедут к Великому Каньону.

– Тогда, подыграй мне.

– Хорошо.

За завтраком Стив принял свои лекарства, и Баки кивнул сам себе. По крайней мере, по этой части Стив следил за своим здоровьем. Баки мог только предположить, что в Стива никогда не стреляли. Видимо, поэтому он так опрометчиво себя вёл.

Перед тем, как выехать из города, Баки купил костыль в магазине сомнительного вида. Стив так свирепо взглянул на него, что Баки сжался в комок. И, тем не менее, он не отступил:

– Ты должен взять его. Он поможет.

– Ни хуя я не должен, – сказал Стив, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Или я могу просто носить тебя везде. Давай уже придём к ёбанному компромиссу, Стиви.

Свирепость во взгляде Стива немного ослабела, и он притянул к себе костыль, что-то злобно бормоча себе под нос и устраиваясь на сиденье.

Своей извращённой местью Стив выбрал контроль над радио: на полную громкость он врубил свою ужасную музыку. Баки периодически бросал на него недружелюбные взгляды, даже признавая в глубине души, что заслужил свои мучения.

Они трижды сменили машины, но Баки каждый раз брал с собой аптечку скорой помощи из самого первого фургона, засовывая её в рюкзак.

Стива это не смущало. Он выглядел спокойней, после вчерашних событий – после того, как он, наконец, почувствовал всю серьёзность того, что произошло с того момента, как в его жизни появился Баки. Это также помогло Баки немного расслабиться, и атмосфера поездки немного поменялась.

Стив теперь больше улыбался. Баки знал, _как_ улыбаться. Перед ними раскинулась пустая дорога.

Впервые они почувствовали, что на самом деле отправились отдыхать, а не то, что они отправились на отдых, чтобы избежать неприятных мыслей.

Баки был полностью этим доволен.

Он никогда не стал бы утверждать, что тот факт, что в Стива стреляли, чем-то помог им, но он и вправду повлёк к положительным результатам.

И Баки начал предвкушать прибытие в Йеллоустон. Он не особо много знал о нём, кроме того, что если вулкан извергнется, то уничтожит всю Америку (что было охуенно круто). И что там был гейзер. Будет весело.

Стив тоже казался довольно взволнованным.

– Какой вид, Бак, – вздохнул он, улыбаясь. – Иногда я жалею, что не знаю, как делать хорошие фотографии.

– Могу поспорить, что, даже не особо напрягаясь, у тебя бы убийственно получилось. Ты охуенно талантлив.

Стив широко улыбнулся, стуча пальцами в такт самой последней дерьмовой песне.

– Спасибо, Бак. Но это не совсем _так_ работает.

– Конечно, так.

Баки всё ещё не был уверен, хорошо ли они друг друга знают, но они, по крайней мере, довольно комфортно чувствовали себя в обществе друг друга. И всё же. Как много он знал? Сколько вообще достаточно знать о человеке, чтобы знать его хорошо?

Анализ: Нужно проконсультироваться с Сэмом Уилсоном.

(Субанализ: Сэм Уилсон посмеётся над ним.)

((Субсубанализ: Переживёшь, придурок.))

(((Субсубсубанализ: Ого. Сам иди на хуй.)))

Пока Стив был в туалете какой-то замшелой заправки, Баки написал сообщению Сэму Уилсону.

БАКИ: Как мне понять, что я хорошо знаю Стива

СЭМ УИЛСОН: ох милый мой

БАКИ: Что

СЭМ УИЛСОН: ты слишком невинен и чист для этого мира

БАКИ: Что это вообще значит

СЭМ УИЛСОН: позвони мне когда тебе будет удобно говорить похоже мне тебе надо объяснить кое-что

Баки набрал номер Сэма Уилсона.

– Что?

– Все мы разные, – сразу же сказал Сэм Уилсон. – Не существует какой-либо проверенной тактики для заведения друзей.

– Что за хуйня. Почему нет.

– Потому что мы все разные.

– Это ебать как глупо.

Сэм Уилсон хмыкнул.

– Так, давай я тебя проверю. Какой у Стива любимый цвет?

– Ему нравятся все цвета кроме пурпурного, потому что пурпурный – это испорченное проявление цвета буржуазии, – сказал Баки. Стив двадцать долгих минут грузил его этим, после того, как Баки совершил фатальную ошибку и назвал колпак лампы «пурпурным».

– Ладно, это ещё что? – смеясь, сказал Сэм Уилсон.

– Креолы изобрели пурпурный цвет, так как они были отбросами буржуазии.

Сэм Уилсон оказался не в состоянии ответить на это, поскольку он слишком сильно смеялся.

– О, вот блин, чувак. Он превращает тебя в чёртового коммуниста?

– Я думаю, он предпочитает социализм.

– О, мой Бог.

Баки пожал плечами, хоть Сэм Уилсон и не мог это увидеть.

– Очевидно, что капитализм – это отстой.

– Каждая экономическая система в чём-то отстой, – сказал Сэм Уилсон. – Ладно. Вы двое – точно друзья. Если ты знаешь его достаточно хорошо, что можешь так развёрнуто ответить на самый стандартный вопрос – значит, ты хорошо его знаешь.

– Ох. Это. Хорошо.

– Вперёд, малыш, – сказал Сэм Уилсон. – Пойди отсоси ему, сделай что-нибудь.

– Зачееееееем? – лицо Баки загорелось.

– Я болею за тебя, – продолжил Сэм Уилсон. – Ты достиг дружбы четвёртого уровня – теперь иди и возьми с полки пирожок.

– Что?

– Это шутка, которую я прочёл в интернете. Охуенно смешная. Тебе нравится юмор современной молодёжи? Должен нравиться. Тебе же понравилась книжка с каламбурами, а ведь каламбур – это низший вид юмора, так что, тебе также должен нравиться современный юмор. Ох, блин. Я отправлю тебе несколько забавных ссылок.

– Хорошо.

– Ох, бля. Мне пора идти. Новые посетители. Увидимся, Баки.

– Пока, Сэм Уилсон.

– О Боже, прекрати использовать моё полное имя каждый раз, когда мы.. Привет! Добро пожаловать в «Уголок»… – Сэм повесил трубку, не успев закончить.

Баки бросил хмурый взгляд на свой телефон. Через несколько минут Стив вернулся в машину и уложил свой костыль вдоль двери.

– Сэм Уилсон считает, что ты – коммунист, – сказал Баки после нескольких минут тишины.

– Почему? – с любопытством спросил Стив. – Ты же знаешь, что я больше люблю социализм.

Баки улыбнулся.

– Я обсуждал с ним твоё отношение к пурпурному цвету.

– Да? – сказал Стив распрямляясь. – Что это изобретение буржуазии, которое доказывает, что никому не скрыться от капитализма?

– Да, точно.

Стив задумался.

– Ох. Тогда, кажется, я могу понять, почему он думает, что я – коммунист. И всё же, буржуазия, она повсюду.

– Чем независимей рынок, тем независимей люди, – прошептал Баки заговорчески. Стив засмеялся.

– Нет, только не ты тоже, – недовольно ответил он, хотя его глаза всё ещё смеялись.

– Отродье пролетариата.

– Нееееееееееееееет, – сказал Стив и увеличил громкость на радио, чтобы только Баки не смог ещё что-нибудь сказать.

Баки просто улыбался, глядя на дорогу.

_______________

– Ты выбирай.

Стив критически оглядел обе футболки.

– Они обе хорошие.

– Ты выбирай.

Стив подёрнул плечами.

– Почему бы тебе не взять обе? У тебя ведь только две футболки.

Баки скептически посмотрел на футболки. Они обе были яркие, что было тактическим идиотизмом, но он ведь был Агентом, блядь, и он мог носить всё, что ему, блядь, хотелось.

– И всё же, какая тебе больше нравится?

Стив широко улыбнулся и легонько толкнул его в грудь.

– Иди-ка, примерь их, и мы посмотрим.

Баки взглянул на Стива. Он стоял очень близко к нему и уже смотрел на него снизу вверх. Его улыбка ещё больше растянулась, и он снова ткнул пальцем в грудь Баки.

– Попозируй мне.

Анализ: Охуеть.

Лицо Баки загорелось, он неловко повертел футболки в руках пару секунд, прежде чем удалиться в примерочную, пока Стив продолжал смеяться у него за спиной.

– Постой на стрёме, хорошо? – крикнул Баки слегка хрипловатым голосом.

– Бак, на двери есть замок.

Баки закатил глаза.

– Который совсем не внушает мне доверия.

– Да-да, я покараулю.

Баки надел первую футболку и согнул свою металлическую руку, на которую упал свет. Он бросил на себя взгляд в зеркало, с удивлением заметив, какого цвета у него глаза.

Баки открыл дверь.

– А ты знал, что у меня голубые глаза?

Лицо Стива внезапно стало ласковым и немного трагичным.

– Да, я знал.

Анализ: То, как он сказал это. Было. Сугубо оптимально.

Лицо Баки опять загорелось (ну почему это продолжало происходить с ним), и он перевел взгляд на голубую футболку.

– Как я выгляжу? – он немного развёл руки.

Стив шутливо притворился, что всерьёз раздумывает над этим вопросом, и покрутил пальцем. Баки медленно начал поворачиваться, бесстыдно наслаждаясь тем, что хоть раз оказался в центре внимания.

– Сойдет, – наконец сказал Стив с сияющими глазами, переместив центр тяжести на свой костыль.

– И это всё?

– Баки, – сказал Стив, театрально хлопая ресницами, – милый, ты такой _красивый_.

Баки не выдержал и слегка хихикнул, тут же при этом почувствовав стыд (хотя Стив выглядел абсолютно довольным).

– Сопляк. Сейчас я примерю другую.

– Самое время.

– Придурок, – прорычал Баки и притянул к себе розовую футболку. У неё был другой вырез. V-образный вырез – кажется, так он назывался.

Стив моргнул в его сторону, когда он вышел из кабинки, его глаза скользнули по груди Баки. Его щёки порозовели, и Баки опустил голову, не совсем понимая, что делать с этой информацией. Стив откашлялся.

– Хорошо смотрится.

– Я возьму обе.

– Правильный выбор.

И если Баки и решил носить розовую футболку до конца дня, то его выбор никого, блин, не касался.

_______________

Йеллоустон был гораздо круче Горы Рашмор.

– Стиви, смотри, какое растение! – оживлённо сказал Баки, указывая пальцем. Он достал телефон, нажал на значок камеры, и направил на цветок. Баки показал Стиву фото. – Смотри.

Стив засмеялся над ним и ударил костылем по ноге.

– Ботан.

Анализ: Нечестно, что Стив использует свой костыль, чтобы бить людей. Но вроде как предсказуемо.

Внимание Баки привлек другой цветок, он отправился к нему и сделал ещё одно фото.

– Они такие классные.

Стив оперся на костыль, изо всех сил стараясь не упасть и при этом зарисовать окружающий пейзаж. Баки сорвал охуенный фиолетовый цветок и протянул его Стиву, даря его с преувеличенным величием, делая небольшой поклон.

– Для Вас.

Стив лучезарно улыбнулся ему и взял цветок.

– Мне кажется, здесь нельзя срывать цветы.

– Как будто это первый раз, когда мы на нашем пути нарушаем закон, – усмехнулся Баки.

– Ты такой придурок, – сказал Стив, запихивая цветок в карман своей куртки. – Придётся спрятать его.

Они нашли место, с которого можно было посмотреть на гейзер. Он их просто ошарашил. Стив прирос к земле и хлопал глазами, пока Баки слепо пытался сделать фотографии на свой телефон, не желая при этом физически отворачиваться на него, и в то же время стараясь запечатлеть момент. Фото в итоге получились размытыми. Да пофиг. Стив сел на лавку и стал бешено зарисовывать гейзер, когда он уже перестал извергаться. Его рисунок, скорее всего, получился лучше, чем те фотографии, что сделал Баки.

– Если вулкан проснётся, мы все погибнем, – счастливо сказал Баки, наводя камеру на Стива, когда они шли по тропинке. Стив слегка покраснел от физической нагрузки и выглядел очень красивым.

Стив невнятно прогундел.

– Как тебе кажется, лучше всего умереть? – спросил он.

Баки задумался, был ли вопрос риторическим, но решил, что это, в общем-то, было не важно. Он всё равно бы ответил.

– Как-нибудь быстро.

– Например?

– Пустить пулю в мозг.

Стив кивнул, явно задумавшись.

– А тебе как кажется? – спросил Баки с искренним любопытством, параллельно фотографируя нереально высокое дерево.

– Не знаю. Как-нибудь благородно. Сам способ при этом не важен. Главное – это обстоятельства. Я хочу умереть, делая что-нибудь важное для мира. Что-то по-настоящему полезное, помогающее людям, что-то типа того.

Баки нахмурился.

– То есть… Ты хочешь умереть смертью мученика?

– Оу, когда ты _так_ это называешь, – пробормотал Стив, тыкая немного агрессивно костылем в грязь. – Я просто хочу… Боже, это так, блядь, дебильно звучит… но я хочу сделать мир лучше.

– Я думаю, здесь всё дело в глубине, а не в обхвате. Как твоя жизнь влияет на определённых людей, а не то, на скольких людей твоя жизнь в итоге повлияла.

– Почему нельзя иметь всё?

Баки немного подумал.

– Звучит выматывающе.

– Возможно, – согласился Стив, пиная камень. Баки сфоткал камень.

– У меня есть вопрос, – продолжил Баки, после того как они какое-то время шли в тишине.

– Валяй.

– Ты ненавидел свою жизнь в Вашингтоне? Ты мне показался не особенно-то счастливым.

Стив замер, глубоко нахмурившись. Баки резко остановился и повернулся к нему лицом, потому что это, наверное, было важно.

– Мне как бы было одиноко, – неуверенно признал он. – Мой единственный друг жил в Нью-Йорке. И я всегда хотел рисовать комиксы, а не придумывать логотипы.

Баки медленно кивнул.

– А теперь, ты чувствуешь себя более счастливым?

Кажется, вопрос застал Стива врасплох, и Баки растерялся на какой-то момент. Он только что сам загнал себя в угол. Зря он такое спросил.

Но Стив. Стив просто сказал:

– Да.

И они двинулись дальше.

_______________

Баки упал на кровать их нового мотеля, довольно вздыхая. Стив вышел из ванной комнаты, его кожа была немного красноватой после душа, и широко ему улыбнулся.

– Тяжёлый день?

Баки потянулся как кот, просто потому что он знал, что это рассмешит Стива. Стив и вправду рассмеялся.

Баки нравилось, когда Стив смеялся.

Стив взял в руки цветок, который он ранее положил на стол мотеля, и заткнул его себе за ухо.

– Как тебе? – спросил он.

Баки взял телефон и сделал фотку.

– Ты типа похож на чёртову лесную нимфу.

– А разве нимфы не… вроде… соблазнителей? – спросил Стив, садясь на кровать и закатывая штанину своей пижамы вверх, чтобы Баки мог получить доступ к бинту на его всё ещё заживающей ноге с пулевым ранением.

Баки начал разматывать бинт.

– Не знаю, – Стив мог бы быть соблазнителем. Ему даже не пришлось бы особенно напрягаться. Баки быстро захватила фантазия о Стиве, сидящем на ветке Йеллоустонского дерева и хитро улыбающимся ему сверху. Ага. Стив определенно мог бы быть нимфой-соблазнительницей.

– О чём задумался? – спросил Стив, подталкивая его.

– О деревьях, – технически, это не было ложью.

– Конечно.

Проверив состояние раны, и удовлетворившись тем, что он увидел, Баки сменил бинт. Рана очень хорошо заживала. И всё благодаря Баки, доктору без лицензии с минимумом опыта в области бинтования ран на длительный период заживления.

– У меня есть вопрос, – сказал Стив.

– Хорошо.

– Как тебе кажется, Гидра всегда держала тебя в заключении, или они взяли тебя в плен?

Анализ: Это охуенно сложный вопрос, Стив.

Баки вздохнул и сел поудобнее. Он смотрел, как Стив опустил штанину на своих штанах вниз. Ебучий цветок всё ещё был у него в волосах.

– Я не знаю.

Стив посмотрел на него так, словно ожидал, что он продолжит.

– Я вроде как предполагаю, что меня взяли в плен, просто потому что помню некоторые вещи по типу мышечной памяти. Но нет абсолютно никакой причины, почему Гидра не могла воссоздать внешний мир для того, чтобы я был более разноплановым Агентом. В любом случае, это уже не важно.

Анализ: Вау. Как много слов.

Стив подвинулся к нему, схватил металлическую руку Баки и начал перебирать пальцы.

– Почему это не важно?

Баки какое-то время смотрел на Стива, пока тот не поднял глаза. Чтобы он ни прочёл на лице Баки, заставило его щёки покраснеть, но он не отвёл взгляд.

– Это всё равно не повлияет на моё будущее.

Стив откашлялся, его голос прозвучал немного напряжённо, когда он сказал:

– Твоё будущее?

Баки хотел сказать, _Да, ты,_ но решил просто не отводить глаза.

Стив был охуенно догадливым козлом, и Баки уловил момент, когда он понял, на что намекал Баки, что _Стив_ был его будущем.

– Ох, – сказал он тихо, как будто это слово насильно выдавили из него.

Анализ: ВОЗЬМИ СВОИ СЛОВА НАЗАД. ЭТО ЧЕРЕЗЧУР.

(Субанализ: _ИДИ НА ХУЙ, МОЗГ, Я ДЕЛАЮ ЧТО ХОЧУ.)_

Но Стив отпустил его металлическую руку и встал, немного морщась от боли, перенося вес на свою ногу.

– Следующая остановка – Мост Золотые Ворота, так? – сказал он каким-то странноватым голосом.

Баки догадался, что так он решил сменить тему, и уставился на свои ноги.

– Таков план, – его голос снова стал монотонным ( _нет, экспрессивность, вернись назад_ ).

Стив провёл рукой по волосам, стараясь не задеть цветок, который был хоть какой-то, но победой.

– Да, я всё ещё хочу попасть туда.

Мост Золотые Ворота был популярным местом тех, кто решался покончить жизнь самоубийством. Баки задумался, а так ли уж он отличался от Бруклинского Моста?

– Я покараулю, – сказал Баки, вставая на ноги. Не успел Стив ответить, как он уже вылез из окна.

Он открыл свой рюкзак и достал сборник анекдотов. Он глубоко вздохнул, перебирая страницы большим пальцем.

Он вернулся к началу.

К тому моменту, как он дочитал книгу, единственными, кто ещё гулял в этот час на улице были закоренелые алкаши и просто стрёмные на вид люди. Он взглянул в окно и понял, что Стив уснул. Хорошо. Он заслуживал отдых, после того, как они проделали сегодня такой длинный путь.

Он провел рукой по волосам, и сильно потянул за локоны. Было приятно почувствовать слабую боль.

_______________

На следующий день поездка в машине была немного неловкой.

Баки это бесило.

Так что он сделал единственное, что только мог придумать.

– Тук, тук.

Стив с облегчением посмотрел на него.

– Кто там?

–Я Зина.

– Какая ещё Зина?

Баки самодовольно улыбнулся.

– Я не знаю. Говорю же, у меня амнезия.

Стив издал пронзительный звук и несколько раз сильно ударил по руке смеющегося Баки.

– Это не смешно! У тебя и вправду охуенные провалы в памяти!

– Это охуенно смешно.

– Ты просто кошмар ходячий, – Стив тяжело вздохнул, роняя голову на приборную доску. – Мы больше не можем быть друзьями.

– И ты тоже иди на хуй, Роджерс, – Баки внезапно подрезал какой-то придурок-водитель. – Ох, отсоси мне, – крикнул он водителю, показывая неприличный жест.

Стив никак это не прокомментировал, хотя и немного поперхнулся на своем следующем вдохе.

По радио началась новая песня, и Стив внезапно оживился. Очевидно, ему нравилась эта песня. Он увеличил громкость, бросил на Баки вызывающий взгляд и запел своим ужасным голосом.

– _Влажность повышается, данные барометра указывают на снижение давления._

Баки вздохнул, притворяясь раздражённым.

– _Сообщается, что всем нужно выйти на улицу._

– Стиви, блядь, я клянусь.

– _Так как сегодня вечером, где-то в одиннадцать тридцать…_

Стив вскинул руки, стараясь не улыбаться так явно.

– _Впервые за всю историю наблюдений с неба начнут падать мужчиииииииины._

– Что…

– _С НЕБА ПАДАЮТ МУЖЧИНЫ! АЛЛИЛУЙЯ! С НЕБА ПАДАЮТ МУЖЧИНЫ… АМИНЬ._

Баки с ужасом взглянул на Стива. Дальше стало ещё хуже.

Вот Пример А, Пример Б, Пример В:

А: – _Я сама бегу на улицу, желая найти своего мужчину под этим проливным дождёёёёёёём._

Б: – _С НЕБА ПАДАЮТ МУЖЧИНЫ! РАЗНЫЕ «ВИДЫ» МУЖЧИН._

В: – _Высокие, блондины, брюнеты, худые, брутальные и грубые, сильные и скупые._

Песня продолжалась. Но Баки как бы отключился. Потому что Стив исполнял её как можно более развязнее: это было невыносимо развязно. И это было.

Ну.

Лицо Баки сильно горело.

Анализ: Блядь.

Как только у Баки появилась возможность, он установился у мини-маркета, заперся в отвратительном туалете и набрал Сэму.

– Стив спел песню о падающих с неба мужчинах.

– О, Божечки, – Сэм расхохотался.

– Это было… В песне были... Чувственные. Слова.

– «Чувственные?» Это что за нахуй прилагательное такое…

– Сэм. Помоги.

– Это самое гейское, что парень вообще может сделать. Это хороший знак, Баки. Зуб даю.

_А знаешь, что было нехорошим знаком? Та хренотень, что случилась вчера вечером._

– Я всё равно ничего не собираюсь предпринимать, – Баки вздохнул.

– Хорошо, дружище, – неуверенно сказал Сэм. – Делай, как знаешь.

Их поездка больше не была такой неловкой – и Баки мог бы умереть от облегчения.

_______________

Посещение Моста Золотые Ворота было каким-то разочаровывающим. Они просто бросили машину, перешли по мосту на другую сторону, и украли новую машину.

– Ну, – сказал Стив, – он был очень красный.

– Почему они не назвали его Мост Красные Ворота? – спросил Баки, лавируя по кошмарно холмистым улицам.

– А хуй знает.

Баки снял им номер в отеле, потому что – почему бы, блядь, и нет. У них были деньги. И Сан-Франциско был приятным городом. Очень красивым. Здесь хорошо заботились об окружающей среде, ну, типа: здесь везде стояли баки для переработки, на которые Стив постоянно с энтузиазмом показывал.

– Можем мы дальше поехать в Диснейленд? – спросил Стив, пока Баки проверял и перебинтовывал рану.

– Как твоя нога?

– Нормально.

Баки с сомнением посмотрел на него.

– Всё _нормально._

– Я спрошу, что думает Единственный Друг.

– Блядь, может, уже перестанешь называть её так? – немного раздражённо пробурчал Стив.

Баки ничего не ответил на это и позвонил Наташе.

– Как ты думаешь, нога Стива перенесёт поездку в Диснейленд?

– Что за хуйня, здесь, блядь, уже ночь! – она вздохнула через нос.

– Отвечай на вопрос, **_Букашка._**

Наташа выдержала паузу.

– Ты что, только что назвал меня русским словом «букашка»? – спросила она немного смущённо.

Баки довольно усмехнулся.

– Ага. Дошло? Потому что Наташка рифмуется с букашкой.

– Боже.

– Я смешной.

– Ну ещё бы, **_Олень_**.

– Ты назвала меня оленем?

– Ага. Потому что иногда Стив зовёт тебя Бак. А Бак по-английски значит олень.

Баки, возможно, недооценил Наташу. Она обладала первоклассным чувством юмора.

– Так что насчет Диснейленда?

– Диснейленд, – согласилась Наташа. – Валяйте. Стив, похоже, уже настроился, и даже для Гидры там слишком людно, чтобы устроить нападение, да и тебе тоже должно понравиться. Просто следи за тем, чтобы он не перенапрягался. Возьмите с собой его ингалятор.

– Слушаюсь, мэм.

– А теперь, дайте мне поспать.

– Слушаюсь, **_Букашка._**

– Иди на хуй, – сказала Наташа без особого жара и повесила трубку.

– Диснейленд одобрен, – сказал Баки, и Стив широко улыбнулся.

Той ночью они снова спали в одной постели. К утру, Стив половиной тела растянулся сверху на Баки.

Что было приятно, даже несмотря на то, что у Баки были Чувства.

Они выехали в сторону Диснейленда.

_______________

Когда они прибыли, Стив был похож на маленького ребенка. Баки ничего ему и не сказал, поскольку чувствовал себя вроде как также.

Первым делом они отправились к аттракциону «Спейс Маунтин», но Баки притормозил, чтобы прочитать Правила и Ограничения.

– У тебя есть проблемы с сердцем?

Стив недовольно посмотрел на него.

– Мне вылечили шумы в сердце, когда мне было четыре.

– А что насчёт твоего сколиоза?

– На хуй мой сколиоз. Пошли.

Стив схватил Баки за руку, Баки сразу же забыл, как составлять предложения и позволил Стиву притащить его к очереди.

Баки сильно хмурился.

– Там было написано, что людям с проблемами со спиной не следует кататься.

Стив насупился.

– У меня сколиоз первой степени, который практически излечили.

– Практически.

– Дай мне повеселиться, Бак. Мы можем пойти к хиропрактику, если мне станет хуже.

Баки всё ещё колебался, но Стив продолжал держать его за руку. Так что…

Они прокатились на «Спейс Маунтин».

Анализ: Баки не нравились русские горки.

Когда они выходили наружу, он плотно прижался к руке Стива. Стив пытался не смеяться над ним.

– Можем мы. Больше. Не делать. Этого, – выдавил Баки.

– Не фанат русских горок?

– Похоже, что нет. Это всё из-за ремней безопасности. В основном. И резких спусков. Но, в основном, из-за ремней.

Стив, заботливо не отлепляя Баки от себя, взглянул на его мертвенно-бледное лицо.

– Хорошо. Никакой экстремальной хуйни.

Баки резко уронил голову на плечо Стива.

– Спасибо, – прохрипел он, и Стив в утешение похлопал его по щеке.

Потом Баки полностью разгромил Стива на аттракционах Базза Лайтера.

– Это нечестно, – вздохнул Стив на выходе. – Ты – снайпер.

– Жизнь вообще нечестная штука, приятель, – самодовольно сказал Баки.

Он достал телефон и приготовился сделать фото клёвого аттракциона прямо в центре «Томорроуленда», когда кто-то сказал:

– Ох, может, вы хотите, что я сделала фото с вами?

Баки бросил взгляд на женщину с добрым лицом, а потом перевёл его на Стива. У него всё ещё плохо получалось разговаривать с людьми, которые не были Стивом, Сэмом или Наташей.

– Ах, конечно, – сказал Стив, и Баки протянул женщине телефон.

Они встали напротив клёвого аттракциона, обнявшись руками и улыбаясь. Женщина сделала несколько фотографий и вернула телефон.

– Спасибо, – сказал Стив.

– Без проблем, – сказала женщина, улыбаясь. – Вы там мило смотритесь.

Анализ: Что это значило? Типа. Мило по отдельности? Или мило как пара? Требовалось больше данных.

– Гм. Спасибо, – сказал Стив, краснея.

Женщина помахала им рукой и медленно пошла дальше, взяв за руку другую женщину, которая вышла из магазина Базза Лайтера.

Баки откашлялся.

– Пойдем в другие места.

К облегчению Баки, они больше не приближались к аттракционам, на которых нужно было пристёгивать ремни безопасности. Несмотря на это, Стив искренне весело проводил время. Они часто останавливались у ларьков, чтобы перекусить, притворяясь, что эти частые остановки были никак не связаны с тем, что Стиву нужно было восстанавливать дыхание и давать ноге немного отдохнуть. Это была хорошая система.

И это было интересно. Находиться совершенно незамеченным, окружённым огромной толпой с туристами.

Баки не особо нравилось чувствовать себя туристом (или находиться в толпе, кстати говоря), но что-то было такое в Диснее, из-за чего всё чувствовалось по-другому. Немного сюрреалистично, как ему казалось. Всё казалось менее настоящим, и, таким образом, менее нервирующим.

И, тем не менее, он всегда старался следить за тем, чтобы его рюкзак был надёжно пристёгнут на груди.

К концу дня, любимым развлечением Стива стал аттракцион «Полёт над Калифорнией», а у Баки – аттракцион «Пираты Карибского Моря».

Они пришли к отелю (Баки баловал их всеми этими роскошными комнатами), будучи счастливыми и смертельно уставшими. Баки осторожно проверил ногу Стива, и, с облегчением, отметил, что она всё ещё выглядела здоровой.

Они моментально вырубились.

_______________

– Следующее место, что я отметил на карте – Великий Каньон: он будет нашей последней остановкой. Может, ты хочешь посетить ещё что-нибудь? – спросил Баки за завтраком.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Не могу ничего больше придумать. Если честно, я пока под впечатлением того, что мы уже увидели. Я чувствую, что… – не договорил Стив, решив сконцентрировать всё своё внимание на омлете.

– Ты чувствуешь, что… – подсказал Баки.

Стив потряс головой.

– Что я вспомнил, что значит быть живым, – пробормотал он так тихо, что Баки едва его расслышал. – Неважно.

Баки немножко захотелось плакать. Вместо этого он протянул руку и схватил руку Стива, переплетая вместе их пальцы. Стив сначала в оцепенении шокировано уставился на их руки, а затем сжал их.

Они не отпускали друг друга до конца завтрака.

_______________

Согласно подсчётам Баки, до Великого Каньона было ехать не так уж долго. И всё же, они добрались до Аризоны поздно вечером, так что Баки снял номер в мотеле в каком-то полупустом городе на западе Аризоны.

Баки развалился на кровати, пока Стив рисовал, сидя на стуле.

– Как тебе кажется, что бы ты хотел делать дальше в своей жизни? –лениво спросил Стив. – Теперь, когда тебе больше не нужно убивать.

Баки вроде как думал, что он всё ещё является убийцей, но этого он не сказал.

– Не знаю, – солгал он. _Прыгну в Гудзон. Пущу пулю себе в рот._ – Чем ты займёшься, когда вернёшься в Бруклин?

– Своими комиксами.

Баки кивнул.

– У тебя всё отлично получится, – он встал на ноги. – Я пойду ненадолго выйду.

– Хорошо, – сказал Стив и поднял взгляд со своего рисунка. – Купи мне что-нибудь перекусить.

– Окей.

Засунув руки в карманы, Баки прошёлся по пыльной городской улице. Он зашёл в маленькую аптеку, чтобы купить Стиву что-нибудь. Парень за прилавком пялился на него с наглым интересом. Было неприятно.

Как только Баки вышел из магазина, он увидел, как мужчина достал телефон и позвонил кому-то. Толика ужаса подкралась к горлу Баки, когда он подумал о Стиве, сидящем в одиночестве в их номере.

Анализ: Возможно, это просто совпадение.

(Субанализ: Быстрое возвращение в мотель не подтвердит наличие опасности.)

Баки поспешил обратно в мотель, усиленно стараясь не переходить на бег.

Он открыл дверь: Стив сидел там, где Баки оставил его. Баки почувствовал, как его плечи расслабились, и он бросил Стиву его батончик.

– Спасибо. Слушай, мне скоро понадобится снова обновить рецепты на лекарства.

– Хорошо, – сказал Баки. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

– Быстро ты.

– Меня накрыла паранойя.

Стив издал сочувственный звук.

– Я в безопасности.

– Хорошо.

Анализ: Скорее всего, парень в аптеке не был связан с Гидрой. С чего вдруг?

Весь остаток дня Баки ходил взад-вперед по комнате, оставаясь супербдительным.

Но. Он вроде как сильно устал. За время путешествия он осознал, что сон был ему _нужен_. Так что он уснул, опустившись в кресло, стараясь при этом оставаться в сознании.

Его опасения подтвердились, когда он проснулся от скрипа половиц.

Баки вскочил на ноги, комната осветилась, когда он ловким движением нажал выключатель.

Агенты Гидры. В их комнате.

Стив резко проснулся, его рот раскрылся от удивления.

Баки потянулся к пистолету. Один из агентов выстрелил, и по его руке разлилась боль. Баки прижал её к груди, шипя от боли, пытаясь не разглядывать ужасную дырку, что образовалась прямо посередине его ладони.

Ебучий агент снял маску, и это был чёртов ебучий Куратор.

– Давно не виделись, однако, – сказал он ехидно. – Что же случилось с устранением цели седьмого уровня?

– Программирование слетело, – сказал Баки, отвечая практически на автомате, потому что это был _ебучий Куратор_. – Инстинктивная перезапись.

– О, ты снова стал человеком, не так ли? – проворковал Куратор. – Что ж. Никому не нужен дисфункциональный Агент.

Своей металлической рукой Баки дотянулся до пояса и швырнул нож в яремную вену одному из агентов. Он попал точно в цель, по самую рукоять, и агент, падая на колени, а потом и совсем заваливаясь на пол, издал неприятный булькающий звук

Кто-то выстрелил в его металлическую руку из какого-то специального пистолета, и рука тут же обвисла сбоку, став не более, чем мертвым грузом. Баки застыл вместе с ней.

Но Куратор уже повернулся к Стиву.

– Ах, а это наш драгоценный Капитан Алгоритма, – сказал он.

– Что? – сказал Стив, стараясь выглядеть незаинтересованным. Но между его бровями закралась глубокая борозда, и он то и дело продолжал бросать тревожные взгляды на Баки. Баки хотел, чтобы он больше тревожился _о себе_ , чёрт побери.

– Ох, он не знает, – сказал Куратор, оглядываясь на других агентов за его спиной. – Ты пользуешься высоким спросом, Роджерс.

Баки издал разъяренный звук и кинулся вперед, опрокидывая Куратора на пол. Прежде чем они упали на пол, раздался ещё один выстрел, и он угодил Баки в нижнюю часть спины, наверное, прямо туда, где была его почка. Воздух резко покинул лёгкие Баки, но он был запрограммирован достаточно хорошо, чтобы боль не оказывала на него воздействия. Он прижал локоть к шее Куратора.

– Только попробуй тронуть его.

Куратор выдавил из себя смешок, следом раздался ещё один выстрел. Он попал Баки в правый бицепс, и его захват на Кураторе ослабел достаточно, чтобы тот отбросил его в сторону.

– Не надо… – сказал Стив сдавленным тоном, с запозданием вставая на ноги.

Куратор прижал Баки к полу.

– Знаешь, – начал он, устраивая пистолет под подбородком Баки, – Я должен поблагодарить тебя.

Баки оскалил зубы, пока Стив говорил:

– Стой, _стой…_

– Сначала Гидра хотела убить его. Но ты, на самом деле, подсказал нам, как можно его использовать. В руках Гидры он станет гораздо эффективнее, чем когда-либо был ты.

Страх молнией пробил сквозь позвоночник Баки. Из-за его слов, или это из-за выстрелов его начало тошнить?

– Не надо.

– Более совершенным Агентом. У которого, наверное, не будет проблем с программированием.

Баки зарычал.

– Тогда возьми меня назад. Я могу…

– Ты нам не нужен. Тебя мы выведем из эксплуатации. Нам нужен он.

– Зачем… зачем, блядь… _зачем…_ – бессмысленно спрашивал он.

– Пожалуйста, отпустите его, – просил Стив, ужасно отчаянным тоном.

Куратор повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, и Баки увидел, что оставшиеся агенты держали его. Он что, пытался подбежать к Куратору?

– Хорошо, – сказал Куратор, вставая.

Баки попытался сесть, начиная чувствовать тяжесть от пулевых ран.

– Если ты заберёшь его, я каждого из вас, блядь, превращу в пепел, – прорычал Баки.

– Возьмите меня, – сказал Стив. – Только не трогайте его.

Куратор хлопнул в ладоши, переглядываясь между ними.

– Оооооо, это так мило! Вы хотите защитить друг друга. Вы оба – два самоотверженных идиота, – он повернулся к Стиву. – Берём его. Сообщите Пирсу.

Стив попробовал выпутаться из рук агентов, и Баки хотелось приободрить его.

– Не делайте ему больно, – взмолился он, пялясь на Куратора.

Куратор издал какой-то уклончивый звук и наступил Баки на правую руку. Баки резко вдохнул, чувствуя, как все его нервы закоротило от боли. Его зрение затуманилось. Куратор вытащил ещё один пистолет и выстрелил Баки прямо в центр живота. Из лёгких Баки внезапно вышел весь воздух, он с трудом старался остаться в сознании.

– ПРЕКРАТИТЕ! – крикнул Стив, его голос надломился.

– Оставим его умирать, – сказал Куратор. – Я хочу, чтобы он умирал медленно. Может быть, бросим его в канаву, для верности. Чтобы он сгнил там.

– Нет, – сказал Стив, быстро тряся головой, теперь уже начиная плакать (а, может, это был Баки). – Нет, нет, нет.

Куратор развёл руки.

– Эй, что я могу сказать? Это моя любимая игра: когда все в проигрыше.

– Не… – проскрипел Баки. – Не трогай его, блядь.

Куратор резко схватил Стива за волосы.

– Поздняк уже, блядь, – он повернулся к одному из агентов. – Вырубите его.

По его голове ударили со всей дури ботинком. Баки провалился в небытие.

_______________

Было жарко.

Баки проснулся в канаве, вспотев всем своим телом, и покрытый пылью.

Он попытался пошевелиться, но всё его тело болело. Он прижал свою руку к груди, простонав от боли в бицепсе.

Одно ранение в спине. Одно в животе. Два в правой руке. Левая рука не работает.

Почему он всё ещё жив?

Он посмотрел вниз. Его кровь свернулась густой массой поверх раны в животе. Возможно, ему помогло то, что он лежал на солнце без движения. Он был без понятия. Он, блядь, не доктор.

Анализ: СТИВ.

Баки тихо вскрикнул и заставил себя сесть. Его раздели до нижнего белья, так что на нём не было телефона. Возможно, он был уже на полпути на тот свет из-за полученных травм. Он не знал, что ему делать.

Анализ: СТИВ.

Баки, покачиваясь, вскочил на ноги, но тут же упал на колени. Его стошнило, его блевотина была с кровью. Не очень хороший знак. Несколько раз его настигали рвотные позывы. Он отхаркался кровью. Снова встал на ноги.

Мир вокруг него кружился и вращался, но он всё же выбрался из канавы, сразу же тяжело задышав от изнеможения.

_Идиоты хуевы,_ весело подумал Баки, заметив мини-маркет в нескольких сотнях метров от него.

Пока он шёл в мучениях, у него снова началось кровотечение, практически во всех местах, которые вроде бы уже закрылись, но всё же он, пошатываясь, добрался в конечном итоге до магазина.

– Ни хуя се, – взвизгнул, испугавшись, несчастный подросток, работник магазина. – Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня.

Баки просто покачал головой, не находя в себе сил, чтобы ответить.

Парень, в ужасе, завозился с телефоном.

– 911? Здесь парень в боксерах истекает по всему полу кровью.

– Ах, блядь, только не полицию, – пробормотал Баки, не особенно разборчиво, давясь собственной кровью.

– Вы серийный убийца?

Баки попытался рассмеяться, но звук, который он издал, едва ли мог принадлежать человеку.

– Смотря, что как ты на это посмотреть, – невнятно произнёс он.

Парень спрятался за прилавок. У Баки не хватило совести признаться ему, что он встал на путь исправления, так что он просто завалился и сел на пол.

Ворвались копы, за ними последовали медики, которые быстро взяли дело в свои руки, пристёгивая Баки к носилкам.

– Нет, – прокаркал Баки, запаниковав, но медик проигнорировала его. Один из офицеров начал допрашивать паренька, а второй последовал за ним в машину скорой помощи.

Парамедик вколола ему что-то. Баки отключился. Опять.

_______________

Он очнулся в больнице и сразу же попытался встать с кровати, страх пульсировал по всему его телу.

Кто-то положил ладонь ему на руку.

– Полегче.

– Я должен… Стив, – сказал Баки, лихорадочно сбрасывая руки доктора.

– Вам только что сделали операцию, сэр. Вы получили серьёзные внутренние повреждения. Вам нельзя никуда идти.

Баки заставил себя посмотреть на доктора.

– Где я?

Она назвала ему название больницы.

– Могу я позвонить?

– Конечно, – доктор вернулась с телефоном и протянула его ему.

Он не мог пошевелить пальцами, так что ему пришлось двигать всей рукой для того, чтобы можно было нажать на цифры, из которых состоял телефонный номер Наташи.

– Это Баки…

– Где ты был? – прежде чем он успел договорить, потребовала ответ Наташа.

Баки сглотнул.

– Я сдаюсь. Я в больнице в Аризоне. Приезжай и забери меня, нахуй.

– Баки. Где Стив?

Баки издал тихий беспомощный звук и сорвался:

– Просто приезжай, и арестуй меня, нахуй, – он отчеканил адрес и начал кашлять.

Доктор упорно смотрела на него, и он протянул ей телефон.

– Я убийца в розыске, – объяснил он.

– Боже, – устало выдохнула доктор, закатывая глаза и показывая, как она бесконечно устала от всего этого мира. – Нажмите на кнопку, если вам что-то понадобится, – она ушла.

Сто сорок восемь минут спустя в его палату вошел человек и, даже не поздоровавшись, выдернул Баки из больничной постели. Он швырнул Баки лицом к ближайшей стене и грубо надел на него наручники.

– Блядь, – с трудом выдохнул Баки, молясь, чтобы у него снова не открылось кровотечение. – Да я, блядь, уже сдался. Необязательно вести себя так агрессивно.

– А ты шутник, – сухо сказал мужчина, схватил Баки за голову и ударил ею об стену один раз. Баки сморгнул искры из глаз. – И ещё, теперь ты находишься в заключении Щита.

У Баки из губы текла кровь в том месте, где его зубы разорвали кожу, когда мужчина ударил его. Он сплюнул с кровью.

– Замечательно.

Мужчина жёстко затянул наручники, что было совершенно необязательно, и толкнул Баки вперёд.

– Пошли давай, Солдат.

– Меня зовут Баки.

Мужчина издал насмешливый звук.

– Хорошо. А я – Т’Чалла.

– Не очень-то приятно с тобой познакомиться.

– Аналогично.

Баки бесцеремонно швырнули в стрёмного вида реактивный самолет. Т’Чалла снял с него обычные наручники и надел на него такие невыносимо тяжёлые, которые он не смог бы снять, даже если бы его металлическая рука всё ещё работала. Такие же наручники нацепили ему и на лодыжки.

– Они также могут ударить тебя током, так что я бы на твоем месте не пытался из них вылезти.

– Слушай, у меня был очень тяжёлый день. Я не хочу сейчас ни с кем сражаться.

Т’Чалла только пронзительно рассмеялся и ушёл в кабину экипажа.

Пока они летели, Баки отключился: его мускулы его не слушались, вопреки тому, как безупречно он был обучен терпеть боль.

Он проснулся в камере, надёжно пристёгнутый к столу. Он осторожно открыл глаза и увидел, что его с интересом разглядывал мужчина с козлиной бородкой.

– Ты что-нибудь знаешь о своей руке?

– Да.

– Если я попытаюсь снять её, она выпрыснет тебе в вену яд?

– Да.

Мужчина посмотрел на потолок.

– Брюс должен мне двадцать долларов, – он вышел из комнаты. Баки положил голову на стол.

Дверь снова открылась.

– Только гляньте, неужели это сам Зимний Солдат?

Баки резко поднял взгляд и увидел Наташу, стоящую с другой стороны стола, с руками, спрятанными за спиной.

– **_Букашка…_**

Баки умолк, поскольку Наташин пронзительный взгляд стал ещё более жёстким.

– За тобой числится более двадцати убийств. Зачем же сдаваться сейчас?

Баки начинал понимать ситуацию. Он догадался, что никто не знал, что Наташа помогала им. Ему нужно быть осторожным и вести себя так, будто они не знали друг друга.

– Гидра схватила его, – выпалил он, просто потому что был больше не в состоянии держать это в себе.

Наташа никак на это не среагировала, только её губы сжались.

– Кого?

– Стива. Стива Роджерса. Они назвали его… Я не знаю… Капитаном Алгоритма или какой-то похожей хуетой. Они забрали его.

– И почему мы должны верить тебе?

Баки оскалил зубы и сильно постарался наклониться вперед.

– Он – единственное, что мне дорого на этом свете.

Наташа оглядела его с интересом.

– Ах.

– Ты из Щита, так? Мы должны осуществить спасательную операцию. Прямо сейчас. У него не так много времени.

– Не тебе здесь принимать решения, – холодным тоном сказала Наташа.

Голос с потолка сказал что-то, но Баки не смог его понять, и Наташа слегка наклонила голову.

– Мы позже договорим, – она ушла.

Баки издал расстроенный звук и долбанул головой о стол.

Когда, кажется, прошла, блядь, целая вечность, Наташа наконец вернулась.

– Мы рассмотрели твою информацию, и решили, что не будет никакой спасательной операции. Данных недостаточно. Всё закончится резнёй, – сказала она монотонным отрешённым тоном. Потом она улыбнулась, и Баки захотелось умереть: такой резкой и болезненной была её улыбка.

– Мы переводим тебя в другую камеру, **_Оленёнок_** _._

Анализ: **_Оленёнок_**. Маленький олень. Она… это что-то означало. Она всё ещё была на их стороне. Она была на стороне Баки.

Баки немного расслабился, Наташа ушла, и дверь закрылась с хлопком.

Баки шлёпнулся на сиденье. Его дыхание начало учащаться, и его рука сильно дернулась. Он закусил губу, чтобы заглушить стон от боли.

Ему нужно было. Мыслить логически. Он – блядь – он паниковал.

Он уронил голову обратно на стол и сделал несколько дрожащих вздохов.

Хорошие новости: Стив, скорее всего, пока жив.

Плохие новости: То, что с ним, возможно, сейчас делают, гораздо хуже смерти. Баки это знает не понаслышке.

Что, нахуй, означала фраза «Капитан Алгоритма»????? Что вообще происходило? Почему Стив был угрозой седьмого уровня??? Почему агент Щита под прикрытием притворялась его «лучшим другом»?? Почему… _Почему…_

Теперь Баки задыхался от возбуждения.

_Успокойся успокойся УСПОКОЙСЯ._

Если Щит не собирался помогать ему, то как ему спасть Стива? Ему придётся ждать, когда он полностью исцелится, чтобы попытаться сбежать отсюда. Он просто потратит в пустую до хуя времени. Стив так долго не продержится. Что если… что если они уже стёрли ему память? Что если он уже не помнил Баки? Блядь, _что если…_

Кто-то положил ему руку на плечо, и Баки яростно отшатнулся и зашипел от боли. Он не заметил, что кто-то зашёл в комнату. Он поднял голову, неровно дыша, и свирепо посмотрел через слипшиеся патлы волос.

Мужчина миролюбиво поднял руки.

– Йо. Извини, чувак. Я здесь, чтобы перевести тебя в другую камеру.

Баки замер, и мужчина, почему-то, позволил ему восстановить дыхание.

– Меня зовут Баки, – наконец сказал он сиплым голосом.

– Я Клинт, – сказал парень, широко улыбаясь во все 32 зуба. – Вот, ты можешь опереться на меня. Я сильный сучара.

Клинт помог ему встать на ноги, и Баки всей тяжестью опёрся на него.

– Слушай, вы должны найти способ помочь Стиву. Они сделают. Они попытаются сделать из него нового Агента, или что-то типа того. Я не знаю.

– Мы придумаем что-нибудь, – сказал Клинт, подмигивая.

Анализ: Это было дружественное подмигивание или заговорческое подмигивание?

Они прошли, наполовину пошатываясь, через идеально чистые коридоры, и Клинт несколько раз кивнул агентам Щита. Он вплотную прижался к Баки и прошептал:

– Делай как я. Веди себя как можно тише.

Они свернули в другой коридор, затем повернули ещё пару раз. Когда они нашли пустой коридор, Клинт сразу же сделал некий акробатический прыжок и выбил крышку вентиляционной шахты. Затем он согнулся у её основания.

– Давай. Я подтолкну тебя.

Анализ: То было _заговорческое_ подмигивание.

Баки с трудом залез в вентиляцию, игнорируя, как сильно его мутило от боли. Клинт сразу же последовал за ним, и прикрутил назад крышку шахты.

– Мы должны действовать быстро. Через шесть с половиной минут они узнают, что ты исчез.

– Почему ты помогаешь мне?

– Нат попросила меня, – Клинт пожал плечами.

Баки уставился на него.

– Она знает, что я последую за ней, несмотря ни на что. Ей требуется время, чтобы убедить других, что ты норм.

– Оу. Круто.

– Крутяк! – согласился Клинт. – Следуй за мной, – и он начал передвигаться этими маленькими армейскими ползками.

Баки стиснул зубы и последовал за ним.

Он делал это ради Стива.

– Не шуми, – прошептал Клинт через плечо. – Мы должны быть осторожными. Некоторые новые рекруты тренируются в этих шахтах, хотя все знают, что они принадлежат мне, вот так. Ох, со временем он догадаются, где мы, и это ещё одна причина, почему мы должны действовать быстро.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох, он изо всех сил старался двигаться как можно тише, следя за тем, чтобы его металлическая рука не соприкасалась с полом вентиляции.

Через шесть с половиной минут включилась сирена.

– Теперь тебе уже не обязательно быть таким тихим, – сказал Клинт, бросая на него ухмыляющийся взгляд. – Громкая сирена.

Теперь уже они двигались быстрее. Вскоре Клинт остановился над очередной вентиляционной решёткой. Он быстро раскрутил её и отложил в сторону, потом он спрыгнул на пол.

– Всё чисто. Я поймаю тебя.

– Это обнадёживает, – саркастически проворчал Баки, и выпрыгнул из вентиляции.

Клинт действительно поймал его и помог устоять на ногах.

– Отлично. Пойдём. У меня есть машина.

Баки завалился на переднее сиденье лёгкого грузовика, на который указал Клинт, пока Клинт садился за руль.

– Мой брат подарил мне эту машину в качестве шутки, – объяснил Клинт.

– Твой брат купил тебе машину в качестве шутки, – с каменным выражением лица ответил Баки.

– Украл, – радостно подкорректировал Клинт. – Я живу в Бруклине, так что я никогда особо не хотел иметь машину, а его когда-то принадлежала какому-то фермеру, так что она воняет. Но неважно. Моему псу она нравится, и Нат сказала, что её можно будет использовать для чего-нибудь, так что, выкуси, Барни.

Баки закрыл глаза, и Клинт выехал из гаража Щита на довольно беззаботной скорости.

– Мы прячемся на видном месте, кстати говоря, – сказал Клинт немного запоздало. – Вот, – Клинт потянулся на заднее сиденье и бросил в него рюкзак… погодь… это же рюкзак _Баки_. Баки прижал его к груди, стараясь не расплакаться от чувства облегчения. – Полицейские Аризоны нашли его рядом с канавой, в которой ты умирал. Надень нормальную футболку.

Баки прижался лицом к рюкзаку. Он сделал неровный вдох, потом осторожно открыл его, чтобы достать красную футболку. Надевая её через голову, ему на глаза навернулись слёзы. Его рука _пиздец_ как болела.

– Ещё в ней что-то типа чуть более трёх миллионов долларов, – добавил Клинт.

– Ага, украл их у Гидры.

– Класс.

Баки порылся в рюкзаке и достал четыре вещи:

  1. Сборник анекдотов
  2. Рисунок, который Стив нарисовал к бутерброду
  3. Стикер, который Стив оставил вместе с кофе
  4. Телефон



Он уставился на всё это. Он нажал на кнопку «домика» на телефоне. Несколько пропущенных от Наташи. Одно сообщение от Сэма.

Баки неловко открыл телефон своей единственной, наполовину действующей рукой. Его рука дёрнулась, когда он попытался пошевелить пальцами, и он тихо матюгнулся.

СЭМ УИЛСОН: чувак этот мем прям про тебя [Изображение]

Баки, внимательно рассмотрев изображение, не смог сдержать истерического смеха из-за «мема».

БАКИ: Ага

БАКИ: Ты всё ещё в Вашингтоне?

Ответ пришел практически мгновенно.

СЭМ УИЛСОН: да бро я здесь работаю и прочей хуйнёй занимаюсь

БАКИ: Мне кажется, я в Нью-Йорке

СЭМ УИЛСОН: тебе «кажется»

– Клинт, мы в Нью-Йорке?

– На севере.

БАКИ: Вообще-то, мы на севере Нью-Йорка

СЭМ УИЛСОН: что случилось с дорожным приключением

БАКИ: Ничего хорошего.

Сэм позвонил ему. Баки, шипя от боли, неловко ответил на звонок.

– Ты в порядке? – взволнованно спросил Сэм.

– Гм. У меня четыре пулевых ранения, и моя металлическая рука не работает.

– Что за хуйня, чувак? – сказал Сэм невероятно взволновано. Из-за этого Баки почувствовал к нему прилив тепла.

– И. Гм. Они забрали Стива.

– Что за ХУЙНЯ, чувак?

– Даа, – сказал Баки надломленным голосом.

– Кто это _«они»,_ чувак?

– Ох. Стрёмная секретная организация, на которую я раньше работал… хотя мне, вроде бы, не платили, как мне кажется. Но я украл почти четыре миллиона долларов у них, так что, может, это считается.

– Да что, блядь, за хуйня?

Баки вздохнул.

– Могу я тебе позже перезвонить? Он выстрелили мне в кисть. Она… она болит. Я сейчас не нахожусь в оптимальном функциональном состоянии.

– Боже, Баки, – вздохнул Сэм. Баки мог представить, как он трёт лицо рукой.

– Обещай, что ты будешь держать меня в курсе, хорошо?

– Да. Да, обязательно.

– Будь осторожен.

– Ты тоже, – разговор закончился.

Клинт бросил на него взгляд.

– Если Нат удастся склонить Доктора Чо на нашу сторону, у нас будет возможность существенно ускорить твое восстановление. Возможно, твоя рука снова будет функционировать в полную силу.

– Все нервы повреждены.

– Дружище, Доктор Чо – настоящая волшебница.

Баки подёрнул плечами и тут же поморщился. Всё тело болело.

– Так что, – сказал Клинт, растягивая слова. – Гидра схватила Стива?

– Да. Они хотят сделать из него нового Агента. Я не понимаю зачем. То есть, Стив пиздец как умён. Он самый талантливый художник, которого я когда-либо встречал, и он, безусловно, самый добрейший и самый пылкий человек во всём мире. Но у него столько проблем со здоровьем. Cо всем этим, у него не получится быть хорошим бойцом.

Клинт ничего не ответил.

– Ты что-то знаешь, – это был не вопрос.

Клинт потёр рукой затылок.

– Да, знаю. Но Тони всегда лучше объясняет всё это, так что я позволю ему сделать это.

– Что если Наташе не удастся переманить всех на нашу сторону?

Клинт пожал плечами.

– Мы всё равно разберёмся с этим. Но Нат чертовски хорошо умеет убеждать.

Чуть более чем через час они прибыли на конспиративное место, которое, на самом деле, было больше похоже на конспиративный особняк.

– Тони баснословно богат, – объяснил Клинт. – И даже если Нат и не удастся переманить его на нашу сторону, он всё равно отвернёт голову и позволит нам делать то, что нам нужно.

Клинт помог Баки выйти из машины, Баки потянулся за своим рюкзаком, но Клинт остановил его.

– Вот. Твоя рука это пиздец. Позволь мне, – он схватил рюкзак и надел его на плечи Баки.

– Ты можешь пристегнуть его? – тихо попросил Баки.

Клинт кивнул и щёлкнул застёжкой. Баки немного расслабился.

– Спасибо.

Они зашли в особняк: Баки грузно уселся на диван, пока Клинт побрёл на кухню.

– Я приготовлю пиццу.

– Ура, – сказал Баки.

Баки прикорнул на диване и проснулся, когда Клинт неторопливо зашёл в комнату с целиковой пиццей, напевая какую-то несуразную песню во славу этого блюда. Он поставил её на ужасно дорогой кофейный столик, широко взмахнув рукой.

– Присоединяйся.

– Я едва могу пошевелить единственной действующей рукой.

– Ну да. Я тебя покормлю.

– Это совсем необязательно, – но желудок Баки внезапно заурчал, словно по какой-то особенной садисткой указке.

– Ну-ну, – сухо сказал Клинт.

Так что Баки пришлось терпеть унижение, пока Клинт держал перед ним кусок пиццы, помогая ему есть.

– Эй, а это может быть очень даже секси.

– Пожалуйста, не надо.

– Всё нормально. Мое сердце уже принадлежит одной рыжеволосой красотке.

– Наташе?

– Ага, – сказал Клинт, не видя необходимости что-то объяснять. – А твоё принадлежит одному благонравному сто шестидесяти сантиметровому блондину, так?

Лицо Баки загорелось.

– Неважно.

– Неважно, – повторил Клинт с ухмылкой, вытирая руки о свои джинсы.

Они услышали, как открылась дверь, и Наташа крикнула:

– Это только мы!

Спустя несколько секунд в комнату вошла группа людей, и Баки сразу же напрягся, сосредоточив всё свое внимание на Т’Чалле.

– А _ты_ что здесь, блядь, делаешь?

Т’Чалла злобно посмотрел на него.

– Спасти Стива Роджерса будет правильным делом.

Баки бросил на него аналогичный злобный взгляд.

– Правда? И внезапно тебя не напрягает, что _убийца_ участвует в его спасении?

– Я самолично тебя арестую, когда всё это кончится, – рявкнул Т’Чалла.

– Мальчики, – встряла Наташа, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте. – Сначала посмотрим, как всё пройдет. Внимание всем, это – Баки.

Баки опасливо кивнул в сторону группы.

– Я Тони, – сказал мужчина с козлиной бородкой, которого Баки уже видел раньше. – Это моя экстравагантная летняя вилла. Я здесь, чтобы вернуть к жизни твою недействующую металлическую руку.

– Спасибо.

Наташа перешла к представлениям.

– Это Брюс, Ванда, Пьетро, Джейн, Доктор Чо, Скотт и Питер.

От такого количества имен у Баки закружилась голова.

– Гм. Окей.

– Доктор Чо быстренько осмотрит твои ранения.

Одна из женщин вышла вперёд и начала осматривать его.

– Вы можете снять рюкзак?

– Нет, спасибо.

– Рано или поздно вам придётся.

– Пожалуйста, только не сейчас.

Доктор Чо кивнула и подняла его футболку, чтобы изучить первое пулевое ранение.

– Может кто-нибудь сказать, почему они забрали Стива, и что, чёрт подери, значит фраза «Капитан Алгоритма»? – спросил Баки, игнорируя холодные пальцы Доктора Чо.

Тони поднял руки.

– Я отвечу, – он подошёл поближе и встал прямо перед Баки. – Так вот. Данный алгоритм разработал один самых великих компьютерных учёных.

– Это был ты, не так ли? – сказал Баки.

– Это был я, – немного самодовольно подтвердил Тони. – В любом случае, алгоритм был разработан в ответ на внезапную вспышку терроризма. Людей нужно успокоить, чтобы они не жили в страхе каждый день, так?

– Так.

– Что ж, миру также нужна причина, чтобы снова поверить некоторым правительственным учреждениям. Со времён Вьетнама и Уотергейта, правительство США все ненавидят. Так что Щит следит за тем, чтобы мы напрямую не ассоциировались с правительством США. Мы начали искать представителя, чтобы он потом выступил с заявлением.

Баки сглотнул.

– Гм. Окей.

– Алгоритм был придуман для поиска людей с идеальными качествами. Такими, как благородство. Доброта. Доступность.

Баки сильно нахмурился.

– Наш Брюси, – сказал Тони, указывая рукой на другого мужчину с вьющимися волосами, в рубашке на несколько размеров больше него, – только что разработал эту очень крутую сыворотку, которая усиливает качества человека. Алгоритм был разработан для поиска идеального кандидата для введения сыворотки. Для кого-то, кто обладал бы относительным иммунитетом ко злу. Для кого-то, чья доброта и идеалы были бы настолько сильными и неразрушимыми, что он бы был пиздец каким искренним, и люди доверяли бы ему. И, возможно, этот человек ещё отвечал бы за то, чтобы Щит совсем не слетел с катушек.

– Стив, – сказал Баки.

– Ага. Алгоритм вывел чуть меньше сотни кандидатов. Стив Роджерс оказался самым идеальным по причинам, мне неподконтрольным. Они отправили Наташу, чтобы подружиться с ним и защитить его, пока производилась проверка его соответствия требованиям алгоритма. Где-то через полгода его должны были ввести в курс дела и вколоть сыворотку.

– Оу, – Баки почувствовал тревогу.

– Но потом Гидра каким-то образом пронюхала, что происходит. И в дело вступил ты, как мы полагаем.

– Даа.

– Тебя отправили убить его. Вместо этого, ты взял его с собой в отпуск. Премного благодарен тебе за это, кстати говоря.

– Гм. Спасибо.

Тони хлопнул в ладоши.

– Изначально Гидра считала, что все качества в алгоритме будут противоречить их целям. Однако, я разработал гипотезу, почему они передумали.

– И?

– И. Все эти качества можно обернуть себе на пользу, если Стив искренне поверит в то, за что борется. Если Гидра, ну я не знаю, _промоет ему мозги_ , как они сделали с тобой, он может стать их самым смертоносным оружием.

Баки нахмурился.

– Вы тоже собирались сделать из него оружие.

– Ага. Он бы стал лицом пропаганды и контртерроризма. Лично мне это показалось немного сомнительным решением, но я решил не заморачиваться, так как всё это направлено на высшее благо. Теперь же я не знаю, в чём именно заключается это высшее благо.

– В том-то всё и дело, – сказала Наташа. – В последнее время Щит всё больше размывал границы между хорошими и не таким уж хорошими делами. Мы пытаемся снова всё вернуть в правильное русло.

– Говори за себя, – побурчал Т’Чалла.

– Ты пообещал, что подождёшь, когда всё закончится, а потом только принимешь решение, – сказала Наташа голосом, в котором чувствовалась опасность.

– Хорошо. Но Зимний Солдат всё ещё совершил теракт в моей стране, и я не могу забыть об этом.

– Извини, – сказал Баки, сжимаясь в клубок. – Я. Эээ… Ничего не помню.

Т’Чалла посмотрел на него: на его лице отразилось скорее недоумение, чем критицизм. И всё же, он ему не ответил.

– И почему вы называете меня Зимним Солдатом?

Наташа махнула рукой.

– Это псевдоним, который придумал Щит. Потому что у нас не было о тебе практически никакой информации.

Доктор Чо закончила свой осмотр.

– Восстановление не займет много времени, – сказала она.

Наташа подошла к нему и присела так, что её глаза оказались ниже его.

– Мы придумаем план, как освободить Стива. Пусть Доктор Чо подлатает тебя, и ты сможешь поучаствовать в спасательной операции вместе с нами. Тони пойдет с тобой и посмотрит, что можно сделать с твоей металлической рукой.

Баки вздохнул.

– Спасибо, **_Букашка._**

Наташа улыбнулась, хотя она и выглядела измученной, напуганной и переволновавшейся до смерти.

– Для тебя всё, что угодно, **_Оленёнок._**

Баки проследовал за Тони и Доктором Чо в комнату с машиной, которая выглядела как нечто среднее между горизонтальным солярием и криокамерой. Он сразу же напрягся.

– Что такое, Робокоп? – спросил Тони, заметив, что он остановился.

Слова внезапно застряли у Баки в горле, и он покачал головой.

– Эта машина поможет тебе быстрее восстановиться, – сказала Доктор Чо.

– Выглядит. Как криокамера, – выдавил из себя Баки.

– Вот блядь. Гидра засовывала тебя в ебучую криокамеру? Это просто пиздец, мой друг. Я подержу тебя за руку, если хочешь. За металлическую руку. Другой руке нужны будут целебные магические лучи.

– Не магические, Тони, – сказала Доктор Чо, закатывая глаза и занимаясь подготовкой машины.

Баки собрался расстегнуть рюкзак, чувствуя, как рвота снова подходит к горлу, но Тони опередил его:

– Эй, позволь мне. Твои руки в пиздецовом состоянии.

– Спасибо.

Тони положил рюкзак у основания машины.

– Он будет здесь. Мы можем ещё чем-нибудь помочь?

– Эээ. В рюкзаке есть сборник с анекдотами. Может ты мог почитать их мне?

Тони широко улыбнулся, было заметно, что он пытается сдержать остроумную издёвку.

– Конечно. У меня отлично получается делать несколько дел одновременно, – он наклонился и порылся в рюкзаке. – Гм. Здесь ещё, похоже, около трёх миллионов долларов.

– Мы их пожертвуем, – сказал Баки, трясясь всем телом, пока Доктор Чо помогала ему забраться в машину.

– Украл их у Гидры.

– Йеееей, – сказал Тони. – Класс.

Доктор Чо включила машину. Баки зажмурился.

– Хорошо, – сказал Тони. – Глава первая. Каламбуры.

Баки с облегчением слушал уже знакомые шутки, фокусируя на них всё своё внимание, вместо этого странного болезненного/зудящего ощущения в его мускулах, сплетающихся между собой. Он не мог почувствовать, как Тони ковырялся в его руке, но он мог это слышать.

Тони закончил читать книгу вслух, и Баки прошептал:

– Можешь начать сначала?

– Да, – сказал Тони таким мягким голосом, какого Баки ещё никогда от него не слышал.

Когда всё наконец закончилось, Баки вновь мог контролировать свою металлическую руку, и его раны выглядели так, как будто после выстрелов прошёл уже целый месяц. Это было просто удивительно, даже несмотря на то, что его тело всё ещё прошибала дрожь.

– Плохие новости, – сказала Доктор Чо. – Ваши нервы в ладони были серьезно повреждены. Вы снова восстановили достаточный контроль над вашими пальцами, но вся чувствительность будет приглушена.

– Две из двух, – выдавил из себя Баки, поднимая обе руки.

– Ты мне нравишься, – сказал Тони, громко смеясь.

Баки протянул его живую руку.

– Можешь подать мне руку?

Тони продолжил хихикать, поднимая Баки на ноги.

– Тебе, возможно, понадобятся обе руки.

Они вместе засмеялись, Баки был вполне уверен, что его смех был, по крайней мере, на 75% истеричным. Баки наклонился и снова прикрепил свой рюкзак к груди. И хотя его чудовищно трясло, Тони и Доктор Чо сделали вид, что не заметили этого, за что Баки был благодарен им.

Тони и Доктор Чо, следуя за голосами, провели его через вереницу коридоров. Баки был удивлен, как легко ему удавалось идти. Доктор Чо была охуенным доктором.

Но чувствительность в его живой руке была примерно такой же слабой, как и в левой руке. Возможно, даже хуже. Левой рукой он мог почувствовать температуру и давление, и даже иногда структуру. Однако, все чувства в его правой руке были сейчас притуплены до предела. По крайней мере, он мог немного пошевелить пальцами. Ему придется привыкнуть к тому, _как_ теперь пистолет будет чувствоваться при выстреле.

Как только они вошли в комнату, в которой их ожидали, все сразу перестали разговаривать. Наташа подошла к Баки и осмотрела его тело, при этом Баки почувствовал себя странным образом уязвимым. Потом, к удивлению почти всех собравшихся, она протянула руки и, охуеть! обняла его.

Анализ: Хорошо.

Баки обмяк в её объятиях, пряча лицо в углублении шеи Наташи. Его всё ещё трясло всем телом, но Наташа, похоже, не возражала.

– Мы спасём его, **_да?_** – прошептала она.

– **_Да._** И замочим всех виновных уёбков.

Наташа отпустила его, улыбнулась, и Баки попытался вспомнить, почему вначале так невзлюбил её. Ему это не удалось.

– Так вот, у нас есть план, – сказал паренёк в очках. Питер, кажется, так его звали, подумал Баки. – Ну, или грубые очертания плана. Нам всё ещё нужно выяснить, где Гидра прячет его.

– С эти мы: Брюс, Тони и я, можем справиться, – сказала женщина по имени Джейн. – Учёные. Мы обо всём позаботимся, – они воодушевлённо дали друг другу “пять”.

– Пока они со всем разбираются, я помогу тебе научиться снова использовать свою руку, – сказал Клинт. – Я – самый меткий стрелок в Щите, ты был самым метким стрелком у Гидры. Мне кажется, мы поладим, – Клинт широко улыбнулся ему.

– А мы введём тебя в курс дела, – сказал Питер, махая рукой между собой, T’Чаллой и Наташей.

– Пьетро и я пойдём раздобудем еды, – сказала Ванда (?).

– Я уже приготовил пиццу. Но я сомневаюсь, что от неё осталось что-то съедобное, – доложил Клинт.

– Эй. Не сваливайте всё на меня. Я только летом приезжаю сюда, – пробормотал Тони, поднимая вверх руки.

– Я пойду подремлю, – сказала Доктор Чо.

Баки выслушал план, который был не так уж хорош, но всё же это было лучше, чем ничего. Потом Клинт повёл его на стрельбище, которое Тони каким-то образом удалось построить внутри особняка.

– Так вот, я офигенски крутой снайпер, и я знаю, как стрелять даже с инвалидностью, – сказал Клинт, показывая пальцем на свой слуховой аппарат. Баки кивнул. – Мы, блядь, придумаем, что делать с твоей рукой.

– Хорошо.

И им это удалось. Стрелять из пистолета и бросать ножи было странно, но не невыполнимо. К тому же Баки был Агентом. Он мог приспособиться к чему угодно.

На ужин они все собрались в одной комнате, чтобы съесть то, что принесли для них Ванда и Пьетро.

– К утру мы должны определить, где находится Стив. Мы выдвинемся этой ночью, – сказала Джейн, набивая рот брокколи.

– А также, мы все теперь технически считаемся предателями, потому что решили помочь тебе, – сказал Питер. – Так что мы должны провернуть всё это как можно тише.

– Извините, – промямлил Баки.

– Не твоя вина, – сказала Наташа. Баки нежно толкнул её ногой под столом.

После ужина Тони отвёл его в одну из многочисленных комнат в особняке.

– Отдохни немного, приятель.

– Спасибо.

Баки запер себя в комнате, принял душ, а затем достал телефон и сел на кровать.

Он открыл Альбом.

И просмотрел все изображения, что он сделал за время всего это чёртового приключения.

Анализ: Стив выглядел таким счастливым.

Баки прижал телефон к своей груди и пытался сдержать слёзы. Они найдут его. Они спасут его. И ебучая Гидра сгорит _дотла_.

Он открыл Музыку и просмотрел все песни, которые скачал Стив во время их поездки.

Он нажал на случайное воспроизведение.

Когда начала играть песня “Фейерверк”, он прижался лицом к подушке и пытался убедить себя, что он, блядь, не плачет.

Анализ: Если они спасут Стива, он будет до конца своей ёбанной жизни слушать эту дерьмовую музыку.

_______________

– Ты не надел боевую экипировку.

Баки подёрнул плечами.

– Мне она не нужна. Я – ебучий Агент.

– Мы отправляется на бойню, – отметила Наташа. – Она тебе пригодится. Блядь, по крайней мере, надень пуленепробиваемый жилет и собери волосы.

Баки вздохнул и надел пуленепробиваемый жилет поверх красной футболки.

– Можешь помочь мне? – попросил он, поворачиваясь спиной, и при этом не испытывая приступа паранойи, который раньше настигал его, когда он подставлял свои шесть часов кому бы то ни было.

Наташа собрала и завязала его волосы.

– Ну вот.

– Может уже начнёёёёём, – сказал Пьетро, перешагивая с одной ноги на другую. – У меня ещё куча дел.

Ванда закатила глаза.

– Ну что ты врёшь.

Так или иначе, они зашли на борт реактивного самолёта, который, как оказалось, находился в секретном подвале Тони.

Тони, Доктор Чо, Брюс, Джейн и Питер не участвовали в операции, потому что они были “мягкотелыми технарями, которым не нравились пули”.

Перед тем как они все подготовились к отправлению, Баки попытался спросить Тони, как они нашли Стива (одна из баз Гидры в ебучей Арктике). Тони просто повилял бровями и ухмыльнулся, так что Баки решил, что ему не так уж было и интересно.

Клинт сидел за рулём самолёта.

– У меня много талантов, – объяснил он.

В самолете было тихо и неловко. Наташа сидела рядом с Баки, близнецы Ванда и Пьетро болтали между собой на непонятном языке, а T’Чалла продолжал пялиться на него, скрестив руки на своей широкой груди.

– Он ненавидит меня, – прошептал Баки на ухо Наташи.

– Я думаю, он помаленьку отходит, – оптимистично сказала Наташа. – Попробуй рассказать ему шутку. На Стиве сработало.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что он особо любит шутить.

– Эй, T’Чалла, – позвала Наташа, и его пронзительный взгляд перешёл на неё. – Ты любишь шутки?

T’Чалла просто непонимающе смотрел на неё.

– Ох, блин, – пробурчал Баки. – Какое приложение на телефоне больше всего не любят преступники? – сказал он, повысив голос.

T’Чалла очень медленно моргнул.

– Камеру.

Наташа фыркнула, и мнение Баки о ней стало ещё лучше. T’Чалла просто покачал головой и достал свой телефон, что Баки вроде как счёл за победу.

Он нервно барабанил пальцами.

– **_Мы вернём его_ ,** – сказала Наташа на русском.

– **_Как ты можешь быть в этом так уверена?_** – Баки шумно выдохнул.

Она пожала плечами.

– **_Я не уверена. Но он мой лучший друг, и я не в состоянии думать иначе._**

– **_Я понимаю_** _,_ – Баки уронил голову её на плечо, и Наташа разрешила ему оставаться в таком положении всё время полёта.

Они приземлились в миле от базы, и подошли к ней с разных сторон, разделившись на три группы по два человека.

Блядь, они объединили Баки с T’Чаллой.

– Не я так решил, – раздражительно проворчал T’Чалла, когда Баки злобно посмотрел на него. – Ванда и Пьетро неразделимы, так же, как Наташа и Клинт. Мы с тобой – единственные, кто не вписываются.

– Пообещай, что не выстрелишь мне в спину, когда я отвернусь?

– Сегодня я прикрою твои шесть часов, – T’Чалла несчастно посмотрел на него.

– Аналогично.

– Когда всё это закончится, ничего не гарантирую.

– Я понял.

Проникнуть на базу им удалось довольно легко. У Гидры не очень-то хорошо получалась скрывать свое местонахождение, стоило только найти их базу.

Т’Чалла и Баки расправились с первой волной агентов и быстро начали прочёсывать уровень. Они нашли несколько комнат с врачами, но больше ничего важного. Не моргнув, они устранили несколько отбившихся агентов, переступая через трупы с натренированным безразличием.

– Не густо на первом уровне, – передал Т’Чалла по коммутатору.

– Благодари Клинта за это, – раздался голос Наташи. – Со второго уровня хорошая линия обзора.

– Никого на третьем уровне. Только какие-то странные компьютерные комнаты, – сказал Пьетро.

Мы с T’Чаллой пойдем на подземные уровни, – решил Баки. Т’Чалла кивнул, соглашаясь, и они направились к лестнице.

– Будь осторожен, **_Оленёнок_**. У вас там не будет прикрытия.

– Ты тоже будь осторожна.

– Найди его.

Т’Чалла и Баки замолчали и выключили свои коммуникаторы, тихо спускаясь по лестнице.

Первый подуровень весь кишел ударными группами.

Баки немного расслабился, пока стрелял из пистолета, перезаряжал, бросал ножи и гранаты и сворачивал шеи. Кровь хлестала во все стороны. Это было великолепно.

Он сразу же пришёл в себя, стоило ему натолкнуться прямо на грудь Куратора, когда они одновременно завернули за угол.

– О, я думал, что ты мёртв, – сказал тот, не особенно удивлённым голосом. – Ты прямо как ёбанный таракан.

Баки стиснул зубы и закрутил нож в грудь Куратору, прямо между рёбер. Куратор закряхтел и толкнул его ногой в грудь, не спеша доставая пистолет.

T’Чалла выстрелил ему в кисть, и он, охнув, уронил пистолет.

– Пришло время расплаты, – рявкнул Баки и выстрелил ему в бицепс. Потом он повалил его на пол так, чтобы его колено прижало кисть Куратора.

С побледневшим лицом, Куратору удалось вогнать нож в бедро Баки. Баки просто стиснул зубы и прижал пистолет к разгрузочному жилету Куратора прямо там, где находилось сердце. Он выстрелил, зная, что жилет не остановит пулю, и лицо Куратора исказилось гримасой боли.

– Хайль… – начал он.

– Да. Хайль ёбанная Гидра, – закончил Баки, хлопая Куратора по щеке. – Тебе, козёл, они до хуя чего хорошего сделали.

Прежде, чем свет потух в его глазах, Куратор успел плюнуть ему в лицо.

T’Чалла протянул руку и помог Баки встать на ноги.

– Спасибо, – прошептал Баки. Жмурясь, он вытащил из бедра нож. T’Чалла подал ему кусок ткани, чтобы становить кровотечение. Они двинулись дальше.

Но не раньше, чем Баки выстрелил Куратору в голову только для того, чтобы полюбоваться, как его мозги размажутся по полу.

_______________

Они обыскали все уровни и замочили хуеву тучу агентов Гидры, после чего Баки остановился, оперевшись о стену, пытаясь взять себя под контроль: его многочисленные раны пульсировали.

– Его здесь нет, не так ли?

Т’Чалла вздохнул.

– Кажется, нет. Если ты хочешь ещё раз всё здесь осмотреть, то милости прошу. Я подожду на лестнице.

Как только Т’Чалла исчез из его поля зрения, Баки ударил кулаком в кирпичную стену, сдавливая стон. Он потёр кровавые костяшки, практически ничего не чувствуя в своей ёбанной руке, и снова пошёл обыскивать нижние этажи.

Он резко остановился, когда услышал кое-что странное. Он сделал шаг назад и топнул ногой. Раздался глухой звук.

Баки опустился на пол и громко с облегчением выдохнул, когда обнаружил что-то типа люка, замаскированного другими половыми досками. Отодвинув их, он провалился в открывшуюся его взору темноту.

Спотыкаясь, он пробирался сквозь череду коридоров, похожих на темницы, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках.

Стив сидел в самой последней комнате, прислонившись спиной к углу.

Он поднял разбитую голову, услышав шаги Баки, и Баки почувствовал свежую волну ярости.

– Ты жив, – выдохнул он, от облегчения ударяя голову о стену.

– Ты помнишь меня, – Баки сказал точно таким же тоном, его коленки подогнулись, но ему удалось восстановить равновесие, ухватившись за дверь камеры Стива. – Ты в порядке? Что они с тобой делали?

Стив напрягся и отвернулся.

– Потом поболтаем. Скорее вытащи меня из этой тюрьмы.

Баки прикрепил к замку один из мини-детонаторов, которые ему ещё не предоставилась возможность использовать. Он взорвался, отбросив небольшую, но внушительную ударную волну, и дверь со скрипом распахнулась. Баки бросился в камеру и помог Стиву встать, его правая рука пару раз дёрнулась.

Стив поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, подошёл и прижался к груди Баки. Баки обнял руками всё тело Стива и зарылся лицом в его грязные волосы.

Стив дрожаще выдохнул, и его пальцы скрутили футболку Баки. Он прислонил лоб в ключице Баки.

– Мне было пиздец как страшно, Бак.

– Больше никто, блядь, даже пальцем к тебе не прикоснётся, – тихо поклялся Баки. – Я позабочусь об этом.

Стив надавил на его грудь, и Баки сделал шаг назад, притворившись, что не заметил, как Стив вытер глаза.

– Пошли. Пора сваливать отсюда.

Баки, покачиваясь, кивнул и заглянул за угол, чтобы убедиться, что путь чист.

– Баки, подожди.

Баки обернулся, и сразу же рука Стива легла на его щёку, пытаясь придержать. Баки моргнул, и Стив поднялся на носочки так, чтобы он мог прижаться к нему губами.

На какой-то момент Баки не мог ни думать, ни дышать, ни пошевелиться. Но потом его глаза с трепыханием закрылись, и он ответил на поцелуй, нежно, но уверенно. Его рука медленно перекачивала на бедро Стива, просто чтобы убедиться, что он был здесь… что он был настоящим.

Бля. Ведь он был настоящим?

Анализ: _Да._

Они закончили поцелуй одновременно, тут же прижавшись лбами друг к другу. Стив ещё раз ткнулся носом в нос Баки, прежде чем отпрянуть.

– Хорошо. Теперь мы можем идти.

– О. Хорошо, – сказал Баки прерывисто, не понимая, почему его мозг внезапно закоротило. Он неохотно убрал свою руку с бедра Стива и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть за угол, его лицо горело жарче, чем ёбанное солнце.

Стив стоял совсем близко к его спине, и это совсем не помогало Баки сконцентрироваться.

– Пошли, – он схватил руку Стива своей металлической рукой, и они начали пробираться по коридорам, из-за полученных травм двигаясь неуклюже и неровно.

– Джентльмены, – послышался голос сзади, и Стив сразу сильно напрягся рядом с ним.

Они обернулись: на них смотрел мужчина, которого Баки узнал из новостей и некоторых отчётов Гидры.

Александр Пирс.

– Вы так просто не уйдёте.

Стив издал иронический звук и скрестил руки на груди.

– Чёрта с два, – сказал он, всем телом сотрясаясь от гнева.

– Он ранил тебя? – тихо спросил Баки, кивая в сторону Пирса.

Стив скованно кивнул.

– Я готовил его, практически таким же способом, каким я помогал сделать из тебя Агента, – сказал Пирс.

У Баки пересохло во рту.

– Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о своем прошлом? Как тебя на самом деле зовут? О твоей семье? Потому что я могу рассказать тебе. Я расскажу тебе обо всём, о чём ты захочешь, если ты передашь мне его.

Губы Баки сложились в невесёлую улыбку.

– Иди на хуй, – сказал он, поднимая пистолет и направляя его на голову Пирса. – У меня есть имя, и моя семья – со мной, – и он нажал на курок.

Пуля попала Пирсу между глаз, и его кровь и мозговое вещество украсили покрытые плесенью стены позади него. Его тело безжизненно упало.

Стив резко втянул воздух.

– Это было так быстро. Боже мой, – он взвизгнул. – Всё произошло так быстро.

Анализ: Чаще всего смерть не вызывала восторга. Стив пока не знал этого. Что ж. Может, сейчас уже знал.

– Пошли, – сказал Баки, сплетая их пальцы вместе. – Нужно выбираться отсюда, мы сожжём это место дотла.

Когда они вернулись к лестнице, T’Чалла не поверил своим глазам.

– Где ты нашёл его?

– В суперскрытом подвале, – объяснил Баки, сильнее сжимая руку Стива. – Пошли отсюда.

_______________

Они смотрели, как база Гидры горела с телами людей, которые причинили им боль, и, возможно, с телами тех людей, которые никогда не хотели сделать это.

Стив стоял рядом с ним, напряжённо сомкнув челюсть, отстранённо смотря куда-то вдаль.

_______________

Все в команде смилостивились и оставили Стива и Баки сидеть в своём собственном углу в самолете, хотя Наташа на какое-то время нависла над ними. Но Стив не смотрел на неё. Он всё ещё сомневался в том, что она по-настоящему была ему другом, хотя Баки и узрел в её глазах страх и боль. Он наблюдал, как Наташа практически рыдала, пока сидела в кресле в противоположном углу самолёта.

Стив прижался сбоку к Баки и отказался двигаться, зарывшись лицом в красную футболку Баки. Он дрожал. И Баки трясло. Возможно, поэтому они льнули друг к другу.

T’Чалла с интересом наблюдал за ними, на этот раз уже без сопровождающейся злобы во взгляде. Баки не знал, что это значило для них.

Когда они уже проделали половину пути, Наташа встала со своего места и в несколько скованных движений подошла к ним, остановившись напротив.

Стив оторвал лицо от футболки Баки и внимательно посмотрел на неё мрачными и опухшими глазами.

– У вас двоих есть выбор, – сказала она тихо. – Ну, в основном, у Стива, но…

Баки подбадривающе кивнул ей, и она распрямила плечи.

– После этой миссии я должна буду отчитаться Директору Картер. У меня есть два варианта того, что я могу доложить ей.

– И какие же? – тихо спросил Стив, резким тоном.

– Я могу доложить ей, что нам успешно и без жертв удалось обнаружить тебя, и что мы в скором времени посвятим тебя в проект «Капитан Алгоритма».

Стив молчал.

– Или, – Наташа замялась и попыталась выдавить слабую улыбку, – я могу сказать ей, что мы не нашли тебя, и твое местонахождение всё ещё неизвестно. И что Зимний Солдат погиб в бою во время выполнения задания.

Стив моргнул один раз.

Наташа смотрела в пол.

– В Бруклине есть особняк, зарегистрированный на имена Стива и Бьюкенена Барнса.

– Бьюкенен? – спросил Баки с любопытством.

– Очевидно, что Баки – это дурацкое прозвище, которое уже никогда от тебя не отлипнет, – сказала Наташа. – У Стива Барнса через несколько недель назначено интервью с издательством комиксов. Бьюкенен Барнс работает консультантом по безопасности в Старк Индастрис, – она улыбнулась им, и её лицо погрустнело. – Тебе решать.

Стив ещё несколько секунд пристально смотрел на неё, потом отлип от Баки. Он встал на ноги и внимательно и с осторожностью какое-то время рассматривал её.

Потом он обвился вокруг неё руками, и они растворились в объятиях друг друга. Баки немного расслабился, и с облегчением выдохнул, даже не заметив, что всё это время сидел, затаив дыхание.

– Спасибо, – тихо сказал он.

– Стив. Ты мой лучший друг. Прости меня, пожалуйста, что я соврала тебе.

– Ты тоже, Нат. Ты тоже. Прости меня. Я люблю тебя.

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Через какое-то время он сделал шаг назад.

– Вариант номер два.

– Баки? – сказала Наташа, и они оба повернулись к нему.

– **_Да, Букашка._**

Они оба одновременно улыбнулись, и Стив вернулся обратно под бок Баки.

Первым с самолета сошёл T’Чалла. Он так и не оглянулся в их сторону, проследовав в особняк Старка. Баки счёл это знаком одобрения и прощения.

_______________

Их собственный особняк был великолепным.

И всё это принадлежало ему и Стиву.

Они вместе устроились на матрасе, лежащем в одиночестве на полу главной спальни.

– Что бы ты сделал, если бы наша поездка не закончилась нападением? – спросил Стив, когда они уже были в полусонном состоянии.

Баки сглотнул, и он знал, что Стив почувствовал это.

– Ничего хорошего.

– Я так и понял.

– Что Гидра с тобой делала? – спросил Баки, ткнувшись носом Стиву в щёку.

– Ничего суперужасного, – сказал Стив после долгой паузы. – Сенсорная депривация. Пару раз меня били. Изоляция. Немного морили голодом. Скорее всего, ничего такого, по сравнению с тем, что они делали с тобой.

– Сенсорной депривации достаточно, чтобы свести _любого_ с ума.

– Что ж, – сказал Стив самокритичным тоном.

– Я даже не помню, что они делали со мной, – осторожно напомнил Стиву Баки, и Стив вздохнул, как будто хотел поспорить с ним о чём-то в данном заявлении. – Тебе _можно_ чувствовать себя травмированным.

– Можем мы просто… чувствовать себя травмированными вместе? – пробурчал Стив как-то немного смущённо.

– Да.

_______________

БАКИ: Навестишь нас со Стивом на Рождество?

СЭМ УИЛСОН: ЕЩЁ БЫ ВОТ ЗАСРАНЕЦ OMГ ТЕБЕ ПЕРЕПАЛО ПОДОЖДИ ПОДОЖДИ НЕ ГОВОРИ МНЕ НЕТ ПЖЛСТА СКАЖИ МНЕ

БАКИ: Я не из тех кто хвастается своими успехами в постели ;)

БАКИ: Это был Стив извини

СЭМ УИЛСОН: ТЕБЕ ПЕРЕПАААААЛОООО ТАК ДЕРЖАТЬ БАКИ

БАКИ: Заткнись

_______________

– Ты мне нужен, – сказал Тони, как только Баки ответил на звонок. – Джарвис сказал, что ты забыл кое-что.

Баки вздохнул.

– Я заберу это завтра. Я хочу домой.

– Не хочешь заставлять своего парня ждать? – поддразнил Тони. – Нууууууу, Бакинатор. Мне скучно. Возвращайся в Старк Индастрис и повесели меня.

– Я только что расстался с тобой, Тони. Увидимся завтра.

– Но, Баки. Мне кажется, я люблю тебя, – сказал Тони с театральной искренностью. – Как же я буду жить без тебя?

– Спроси Пеппер, – сказал Баки, подходя к дому. – Мне пора.

– Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! – успел крикнуть Тони, и Баки повесил трубку, качая головой.

Баки зашёл домой и увидел в лофте сидящего за чертёжным столом Стива. Он поднялся наверх и положил подбородок на плечо Стива. – Как получается?

– Стив повернулся, и Баки заметил тёмные круги под его глазами. Теперь проблемы со сном постоянно преследовали его.

– Сам посмотри, – с горечью проворчал Стив и отстранился назад так, чтобы Баки мог посмотреть.

Баки взглянул на страницу для комикса, на которой был нарисован карикатурный рисунок. Голый безрукий мужчина был прикован наручниками к стене камеры, его лицо был по большей части скрыто во тьме, волосы безжизненно висели. На другой панели другого мужчину швыряли в метель практически без одежды, его взгляд был диким и отчаянным.

– Это великолепно, – выдавил Баки, к его горлу подступил комок. – Это мы?

– Они карикатурные, – признал Стив. – Что-то типа социальной аллегории. Ты всё поймёшь, когда я закончу.

Рисунки Стива всегда внушали особенный ужас в плохие дни.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Баки, целуя Стива в шею.

Стив наклонил голову, чтобы Баки получил лучший доступ к его шее.

– Бывало и лучше. Хочешь полежать в обнимку?

– Ага.

Они устроились на диване, Стив расположился в объятиях Баки, его всё ещё почему-то не волновали ни металлическая рука, ни шрамы.

Баки мог почувствовать, как мысли Стива начали принимать нездоровый оборот.

Он ткнул Стива носом.

– Тук-тук.

– Кто там? – тихо спросил Стив.

– Любовь.

– Какая ещё любовь?

Баки прижался губами к волосам на голове Стива.

– Ты – моя любовь, и мне всё равно, кто знает об этом.

Стив приподнял голову и скептически посмотрел на Баки.

– Ты что только что впервые признался мне в любви с помощью «тук-тук» шутки?

Баки широко улыбнулся.

– И я ни капельки не сожалею.

Стив поцеловал его.

– Ну ты ботан. Я тоже тебя люблю.

_______________

К ним на ужин пришли Наташа и Клинт.

Их визиты всегда были весёлыми, Стив и Наташа вновь стали близкими друзьями, Клинт и Баки быстро и легко подружились.

Наташа отвела Баки в сторону.

– Как вы оба справляетесь? – спросила она тихо.

Баки быстро взглянул на Стива, который тряс бёдрами и пел песню YMCA, пока Клинт смеялся над ним. Глаза Стива последнее время искрились скорее яростью, чем страстью, сон был беспокойным, и голове у них обоих творился пиздец. Но.

– Мне кажется, мы счастливы.

– Мне тоже так кажется.

_______________

Они пожертвовали один миллион долларов в Центр Ветеранов. Ещё один миллион на поиск лекарства от рака. И третий миллион в центр реабилитации для психически больных. И всё это анонимно.

Это было приятно.

_______________

Комикс Стива был опубликован, и критики тут же завалили его хвалебными отзывами.

Через несколько дней после того, как первый выпуск попал на полки магазинов, Стив получил заказ на новые выпуски.

_______________

– Куда мы поедем на нашу годовщину?

– У меня есть идея.

_______________

Великий Каньон вечером выглядел потрясающе. Баки сел, прислонившись спиной к камню, а Стив сел на камень, его ноги слегка касались плеч Баки.

– Именно таким ты его и представлял? – спросил Баки, круговыми движениями водя пальцами по лодыжке Стива, больше не удивляясь отсутствию чувствительности и отточенным моторным функциям.

– Вид довольно впечатляющий, – мягко сказал Стив, сверху внимательно глядя на Баки.

– Правда? – Баки улыбнулся.

Стив изогнулся и умудрился поцеловать его под этим неловким перевёрнутым углом.

– Правда.

Баки снова взглянул на Великий Каньон, потом на Стива.

– Эй, Стиви, ты же счастлив, так?

– Да, – Стив провел рукой по волосам Баки.

Они сидели там, смотрели, как солнце садилось за это чудо природы, два несовершенных призрака без имен, и всё же, они были абсолютно довольны своей судьбой.

_______________


End file.
